Sightless
by Uchiki na Kage
Summary: YYHINU xover. A not so sightless but blind Kagome welcomes the SD into her fold of friends...something that can't be defined or defiled. The tale is told and the truth established. And there are far worse fates than this. Complete. PS: Still review ne?
1. Sight

He sighed, watching his companions. They were all in some state of weariness, their mission in Makai taking longer than they thought. How hard should it be to find one demon that specialized in blood? It was a lost art, and rumors and witnesses should have sprung up in abundance. Yet no one, even one of their previous contacts, could give them an allusion as to the whereabouts of this demon.

So they were heading to the meeting point, tired bedraggled and frustrated. Botan greeted them, her usual cheer adding a sour note to their already rancid mood. The chipper babbling almost tempted him to knock her off her oar.

When they arrived it was to a frustrated toddler who promptly started reaming their 'lazy' asses out. "You've been gone for almost two weeks and you never found anything! What kind of detectives are you?"

"Shut up toddler." It was stated so emotionlessly Koenma actually took a good look at his spirit detectives.

Hiei was the only one who looked somewhat unruffled. Kurama the usually clam and collected- looked frazzled and soul weary, and he supposed that Youko was just as frustrated. Kuwabara, usually the gentle if somewhat dense giant, looked ready to murder the next thing that ticked him off. And Yusuke, he looked as if he would gladly eliminate anything that talked above a whisper.

"We _need _to find this demon. I'm sorry but the most I can give you is a today for a break."

The detectives glanced at him, trying to decide whether or not they should maim him and leave for a vacation or take the break and regroup. Yusuke growled and shook his head. A bit of filth fell from his loose hair, dusting the floor with a feeling of weariness.

"Let us go and make the most of it. I'm getting really pissed at this demon." His sentence growled out as it was, resonated through the room and sent chills down the demi-gods spine.

Botan was called in her cheery mood only being dented at the glares she received at her enthusiastic greeting. It bounced back and she offered to heal them before they went home.

Healed by her white magic and resting in a park, they fell to contemplating their mission. "God this sucks."

"Thanks for stating the obvious idiot."

"Shut up."

"Both of you be quiet_, please_."

It was quiet for a while before Yusuke sighed. "This sucks,"

No one commented.

"We need to figure out how to catch that Demon."

"Ketsueki is good at hiding. Even with a reputation such as his, he seems to fall through the shadows into obscurity whenever someone even attempts to look for him." Kurama stated, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

Kuwabara groaned. "Isn't there something we can use to find him easier? I mean we were just tromping around working our asses off with no real direction. It's like torture!"

Yusuke grunted his agreement before sprawling out onto the grass. Kurama noticed a strange look overcome Hiei's face and filed it away for future contemplation.

It took another hour of tossing ideas back and forth. The spirit detector from Botan wouldn't work in Makai, the auras surrounding it too many. Kuwabara couldn't sense much, with the same difficulty. An encounter with a chipper Botan for a new device sounded like torture. And Hiei refused to use his Jagan, which probably meant he had run intodifficulties as well,but was unwilling to admit it.

Hiei was finally fed up with the matter and growled as he jumped down form his perch. "Follow me." He sped off.

The rest shrugged and followed running to keep up. Oddly enough he slowed to a normal humans pace before he reached his destination. At their curious looks at him he just 'hmmph'ed and kept his pace.

"Why are you walking shorty? Did you run out of steam?"

Hiei growled. "I am not stupid enough to approach this place at a threatening pace."

Kurama cast a sharp glance his way, but the stoic look had returned to Hiei's face and he could make neither hide nor hair of his thoughts. Sooner than he thought, they stopped at the _Torii_ of a shrine, the many steps ahead looking intimidating even to him.

"Ah shit, we have to climb that?" Yusuke exclaimed.

Kurama glanced at Hiei, this place reeked of power. It didn't feel like normal power though, something about it was soothing and refreshing. Kuwabara was shivering at the intensity.

As they stepped through the _torii_, a wave of power flowed over them before seeming to recognize Hiei. This disturbed Kurama, the power seemed to have its own personality, power only accomplished this when it was set to a fixed purpose for an extended amount of time. '_If this power was here long enough to acquire a personality how come no one has detected it?'_

'_The _torii_ seem to have a barrier spell.'_

'_You're awake?'_

'_You were thinking too loud.'_ They both knew that wasn't true. This power was enough to wake a teen on a hangover, and he should know how difficult that was. A veiled glance at Yusuke further embroiled his point to Youko.

They finally made it to the top, making good time despite their sedate pace. Glancing around three things were prominent; one, that was one abnormal tree; two, that shed had unnatural powers coming off of it; and three, this was a very well-kept and powerful shrine.

Hiei glanced around and sniffed the air before beckoning them to follow him towards the tree. As they rounded it they were greeted by a young boy and an elderly gentleman in monk's robes, gathering the herbs growing in a garden hidden slightly behind the tree.

Kurama perked up when he sported the garden, recognizing some demon and some extinct plants. '_That's impossible!'_

'_Now you know its not.' _Youko teased back before he actually looked at the garden_. 'Holy shit! That's Taxus Baccata! And that's_ _Brugmansia Solanaceae, and there's Strelitzia reginae! Ooooooh that's Galega officinalis. Look there's even some Convallaria majalis growing in the shade!_

'_oh good lord…save me.'_

As if answering his prayer, the old man looked up suspiciously. In his hand (Youko kept insisting) was Canananga Odorata, a sedative herb used to lower blood pressure. Brushing away the momentary distraction he watched as the young boy helped the old man stand up. As one they turned to their group and glanced them over. There was a resigned determination in their eyes stances shifting silently to defensive positions, the boy slightly behind the elder. Hiei stepped forward, instantly upon spotting his presence, the two relaxed.

"Hiei-san," the young one bowed, "we were not expecting you this day." Hiei glanced at them and gestured to the unusually silent spirit detectives. The boy's face turned inscrutable before he sighed and turned to leave. His elder patted him comfortingly on the back as he left.

"What the hell is going on?" Ah, there. Yusuke's mouth caught up with his brain.

The elder looked affronted, Hiei looked downright pissed. "You will not raise your voice here detective." Yusuke looked ready to protest, and strangely enough Kuwabara stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Higurashi-san, is all well?" Hiei prompted.

"Hmm, she had a fright just yesterday, and she seems to be taking it hard."

Hiei tilted his head to one side and frowned in thought. Kuwabara went up to Higurashi and knelt with him to gather the herbs. Higurashi glanced at him before nodding his head in satisfaction and showing him what he needed.

Kurama watched in interest. '_They're gathering sedatives.'_

'_Seems that way…and that's an antiseptic.'_

'_What do you think…?'_

Hiei glanced sharply at the house, his gaze softening for a quick moment. Kurama and Yusuke turned, the power flowing serenely off the figure too much to ignore. The young boy was walking towards them guiding a young woman who had her eyes closed. He led her with ease of long practice; the observation leading him to believe she wasn't just closing her eyes for a spontaneous surprise.

'_Do you think…?'_

'_Just wait._' The irritation present in Youko's voice stopped his line of questioning.

"Souta, what's going on?" A soft voice came from the girl.

Higurashi-san stood up and dusted off his robes; the girl's green miko hakamas contrasting with the blue of both men's. Gently, Souta guided the girl to a bench, conveniently placed by the tree. His gentle mutterings further confirming Kurama's suspicions. "It's right in front of you, sis, the tree slightly to your right." Slowly she sat down. "There you go, you have visitors."

She seemed to tense up, and she nodded her head slowly.

"Miko-sama." Hiei stated plainly.

Youko snapped to attention in Kurama's mind. _'Miko..?'_

The miko's face cleared and she relaxed with a small smile. "Souta-chan, Ojii-chan, would you leave us?" Higurashi-san smiled sadly and left.

"Onee-chan! You said we could…"

She paused. "If Hiei thinks it is all right for you to be here…I won't object. That sounds good, ne otouto?" The boy nodded determinedly and seated himself beside the female, carefully avoiding startling her.

Hiei sighed and nodded his head.

Kurama was confused, but he waited for the events to unfold. Souta relaxed at Hiei's silent acceptance and snuggled into the girl's side. She smiledgently and placed her hand lightly on his back.

"Who are your friends?"

Hiei huffed and shook his head. "You dare to question my judgment?"

The girl smiled. "When you just being you are a danger? Of course I question everything you do."

Souta grinned unabashed and stuck his tongue out at the fire demon. He stopped with a surprised yelp when the girl poked him sharply. Grinning sheepishly he glanced at his sister.

Youko watched on with interest. _'They're siblings…but they act like …'_

'_Like what?'_

'_It just reminded me of the old ways…a village specializing in certain techniques, like the slayers, had a ranking, this girl appears to be the higher rank in this place. Yet she's blind.'_

'_Why do you say that?'_

'_Hero worship. The young Souta admires her, and he loves her like close siblings should. It's a side affect of training together, sharing certain experiences.'_

"I'm Kuwabara." Kazuma stated calmly. None of his usual hyperactive personality coming out, it seemed that evenhe was calmed in her presence.

"I'm Minamino Shuichi, please call me Kurama." She turned her head from Kuwabara to him, and seemed to pause and study him before she nodded.

She turned to Yusuke expectantly. He snorted and turned away. "Keh." She looked shocked, even going so far as to shake her head and tilt her head at him. Hiei growled lowly and she raised her hand towards him.

"Yusuke." Their leader finally grumbled out.

"This, detectives, is Kagome-sama. The priest-in-training is her younger brother, Souta." Souta flushed with pride and glanced at his sister out of the corner of his eyes. She slowly smiled as he looked at her and grasped his hand in hers, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"You seek me out?"

"We have… a problem. It would be useful for your abilities to provide aid." She seemed to sadden at his words.

"Who is it?" Souta asked, glancing warningly at Hiei and worriedly at his sister.

"Ketsueki."

Both siblings glanced sharply at him. "Ketsueki…" Souta trailed off in horror.

"Gather my bag and my weapons Souta. Tell Jii-chan and Okaa-san that I love them. Hiei will take care of me." He nodded curtly and dashed into the house.

Kagome stood up, one hand coming to rest on the tree. "Take care of them, Goshinboku." She stepped onto the walkway and seemed to brace herself as she bowed her head. Originating from her, a soothing power washed over the whole property,falling over them and analyzing them.

Souta came out and adopted a glazed look when the power touched him. Smiling goofily, if not resignedly, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and handed her a black duffle bag, after that he handed her an unstrung bow and a case. The case rattled several separate and distinct sounds coming from it.

She hugged him and turned to them as he went into the house. Kurama could see her family watching from the large front window. Hiei went to her and took the bow from her hands guiding her, he wrapped her hands around his neck and she slid onto his back.

Yusuke startled, glancing at Kurama questioningly when Hiei was a further distance down the stairs. "I kind of thought she was blind, but she actually is!"

Kurama smiled slightly. He wasn't the only one to notice it then.

When they arrived at Koenma's office it was to his screeching at George, and yelling about important papers.

He stopped at their entrance and stared in irritated silence, waiting for them to state their business. Silently Hiei put Kagome down. "We need a portal to Makai. We will find Ketsueki this time."

Koenma's eyes widened when he heard this, and seemed to widen further when he spotted the silent miko. Slowly his mouth openedas he tried to form words.

Nothing came out, except unformed breaths and the impression of great shock. Hiei snorted and then snarled at Koenma when he stepped towards the miko. Koenma got an indignant look on his face. "If this is who I think it is she has to stay here for testing! Kami what luck, the Kagome no miko! The divine protection! I'll gain every Lords respect if…"

Hiei's warning growl reverberated through the chamber. "You will not touch Kagome-sama. She is aiding us of her own free will and the Lords and Ladies would _kill _you if you so much as touched her with such intentions."

Koenma paled and a glare settled on his face, none the less he called Botan in to create a portal. Her smile was beaming as usual and Kagome seemed to cringe away from the force of her personality. Having already hidden behind Hiei from Koenma's outburst the move made her look even more vulnerable.

Koenma muttered as they left and Botan glanced at the girl curiously when they crossed into Makai. Hiei was muttering to himself, or to Kagome, they weren't exactly sure. But the smile tugging at Kagome's lips led them to believe that he was cursing to himself.

Coming to an empty field Hiei guided Kagome to the centre. "Kagome-sama, we're arrived. Ketsueki _is_ in this realm, and he works with Blood."

'_Youko, what is he hinting at?'_

'_Blood magic….'_

'…_?'_

'_Blood magic works on fresh blood, anyone who works with it will have a distinct aura on their person and in their works. Mikos are able to sense things such as this.'_

Kagome nodded. Relaxing her hands at her sides she took a deep breath, as she exhaled she raised her arms out, drawing her hands in a deceptively gentle move towards the sky. As if pleading with the gods.

A flash of awareness shot through him, a power sparking to life with her motions. Kuwabara gasped in his shock and quickly knelt on the ground, gaping at the _miko_. Yusuke, startled as well, backed away a few steps unsurely.

Hiei stood guard beside her, impassive in his duty.

They felt a shift in her energies, but didn't realize what had happened until she turned in a circle to survey her surroundings, as if she were gesturing to the Gods that this was her offering.

She had opened her eyes; that was what had caused the energy shift. Her spiritual energies were rolling off her in greater abundance. And her eyes seemed to draw in all the light around her and _glow_.

They weren't normal blind eyes; unmoving and unseeing, a lighter and paler colour than natural to testify to her lack of sight.

No, her eyes were dark, a complete blanket of midnight hues as the evening sky. And like the night sky they did have the stars in them, seemingly a window to the galaxy if you looked long enough. A depth was present there, in her glowing orbs, one that made a person feel insignificant next to a greater power at work.

She lowered her hand and bowed to nothing. Seating herself on the grass, she folded her limbs into a traditional kneeling pose with her hands in her lap. Her unseeing, yet seeing, eyes stared around her, drinking in the sounds.

Curiously, the normally silent forest was alive. Kurama could hear the animals that were usually silent with fear of predators. He could hear the birds and the small mammals; he even heard the flapping of miniscule insect wings. It was a strange sensation. He heard everything yet it all seemed surreal, like only the silence in the clearing was the reality.

The grass danced in the wind and strained towards the miko. The lights in her eyes seemed to dull before coming back in full force, spinning and merging into a vortex of swirling luminosity.

It was a few tense moments before she closed her eyes and whispered a quick prayer under her breath. Rising herself from her position she dusted off the shins of her hakamas.

Yusuke broke the tense silence. "Well," he faltered when her face turned to him, maybe half-expecting a star-eyed stare, "did you…find him?"

Hiei came up beside her, sheathing his sword and relaxing from his defensive position. Glancing at Kagome out of the corner of his eyes he turned to scan the clearing.

"Yes, I found him."

Yes, these are real plants. Theses are both poisonous and medicinal/edible; don't really think you want to know what they all are just so you know that they _are_. But inside joke- Brugmansia Solanaceae has the common name 'Bird of Paradise Flower'. I had to put it in. Couldn't resist, it's a poisonous plant you see – makes me want to taunt Kouga…cough cough ahem. Oooh fun. X

Hope you enjoyed it! Oh review! Review1 review!…makes me happy you see and happy me is happy glee…ugh okay happy me more chappie!

If I get no reviews I'm not even going to bother updating this. No feedback means it sux!


	2. Ketsueki

They had continued walking for a while after that, following the mikos directions was far easier than using their senses and she proved to know more about the history of Makai than some of the ancient (and passive) demons they'd met.

The only thing annoying Kurama now was that Youko wouldn't slip back into his conscious. Even during the lull of his companions, he had to listen to the fox's excited chatter ring through his head.

"Can we stop now?" Kuwabara whined, interrupting his otherwise inescapable torture. "This place is freakier after dark you know. I don't think it would be good for you to be walking then."

She turned to Kuwabara with a strange half-smile quirking her lips. "Kazuma–kun; the dark won't matter to me." Kuwabara blushed hotly and the miko's smile seemed to widen at his plight.

The ever-stoic Hiei had paused ahead of the group and was watching them impassively._ 'Or not…'_

'_What?'_

'_His hand is very close to the hilt of his sword.'_ Youko gave a mental nudge to look down towards the hybrids waist.

Sure enough, Hiei's hand was twitching near the sheath of his weapon. The miko laughed, drawing them back to the real world and their cohort's conversation.

"But I do think we should stop here," her head tilted toward the setting sun in the pink sky, "I rather anticipate a fight out of this. It will do us good to be just as well rested as he."

Kuwabara sighed almost inaudibly, and Yusuke cuffed him upside the head in response. "Hey!" …needless to say, it escalated into their ritual fistfight to relieve tension.

Youko sniffed haughtily in his mind. _'Barbarians.'_

Kurama stifled a laugh; in agreement with the comment or at the picture Youko presented in his mind he knew not.

Hiei had made his way slowly back to where they were settling down to rest and leaned against a tree near Kagome. She slowly settled herself in between two of the very same tree's gargantuan roots, taking care to situate her bags in her lap where they wouldn't fall away from her.

The case rattled again, and Kurama noticed the way both Kuwabara and Yusuke glanced out of the corner of their eyes at her briefly. Hiei scowled at them but otherwise said and did nothing.

'_I wonder what she'd look like in ningen clothes…the girls of your realm are absolutely indecent.'_

'_Youko…' _He warned_. 'If Hiei respects her to such a level then she deserves much of that respect.'_

Youko pouted stubbornly in his mind. Sighing out his vexation, Kurama himself settled into a convenient patch of tall grass. His fingers absently played through the blades, and his eyes – with no where else to turn – found themselves inexplicably drawn to the miko.

The rattling case had been opened and she was slowly running steady hands up whittled shafts; the fresh cut wood smell wafting up into the air and around their group. The two ningens had given up all pretense of being otherwise occupied and were watching her nimble fingers swiftly inspect each piece of wood.

A pile was growing on the right of her folded legs, just as surely as another pile was being added to on her left. Curious now, the whole group seemed to move closer. Silently the miko reached into the case and withdrew some fine wire… _'That's hair.'_

'_Nani?'_

'_That isn't wire. It is the hair of someone she wants to protect; it will help increase the power of her arrows.'_ Youko was standing aloofly, his arms crossed over his chest and his head tilted to view the unseeing miko.

She pulled out some arrow head and the ningens eyes finally widened in realization. Deftly, as if she could still see the wood and stone in her hand, she created arrows.

They were rather plain arrows, and looked to fall apart as soon as they met the taut string. Slowly she drew one hair from the knot beside her and, as if to belie her previous sloth, swiftly wrapped it taught against the arrows head and shaft.

Kuwabara was so close to her working hands Kurama was surprised that she hadn't clipped his nose with her toil. She paused and her hand rose up to Kazuma's face.

He fell to his seat in shock to the otherwise gentle push she bestowed on him before her hands glowed in a soft light. A resounding crack filled the clearing and the air around her project pulsed.

'_So that's how they used to do it…'_

'_They all make arrows with their own power?'_

Youko paced one round before stopping and facing the miko directly._ 'Usually…a miko hasn't found her center.'_

'…'

Yusuke was talking with the miko as he looked over the arrows. His curiosity got the better of him and he picked one up. It flashed red in his hands briefly before settling. More questions ensued and their conversation continued.

As with cases such as these when the conversation he had with Youko was more interesting than the one without, Kurama was completely tuned out from the world.

'_The center of a persons being is where the mind the soul and the heart meet with the body. That is where the powers balance can be achieved. Only if you have near perfect balance and all these that make the balance are working in tandem can you actually achieve a marking with your spirit.'_

Kurama gazed steadily at the ruckus the three were making and watched the amused Hiei watch them. He remembered Hiei telling him about soul marking. With his Jagan eye Hiei needed to know how to manipulate and mark a soul to enforce his will upon the subject.

It was true that Kurama had Youko's memories but the silver fox didn't share everything. Even if the kitsune were renown for their skill in manipulating the powers and spirit of nature and beings around them, even Silvers were unaware of such a fine level of control as Hiei.

What he knew on the subject was even rudimentary to what the hybrid actually knew, and he was willing to bet that the miko knew more than the hybrid could ever guess. _'She's a very powerful gem.'_

Kurama sighed in long-suffering. If Youko could ever refrain from drawing an allusion to his thieving days the very heavens would open and accept the demons into its midst. _'She is a mystery, a living one.'_ He threw a sharp look at the kitsune in his head. _'You'd best do well to remember her mortality.'_

'_And what is that supposed to mean?' _He drawled in his head, the silky purr rushing along his senses.

'_A mortal is no gem, they have feelings and emotions that need to be taken into account.'_

Youko snorted, even that action managing to sound regal and dignified, as he turned his head to watch the miko and silently snub his permanent companion. The miko was enticing, as kitsune loved mysteries. A miko was unheard of now days and a blind one should be even less possible.

The ability to train a miko was lost as their line died out two -almost three centuries ago. For her to be trained and not have the ability to read any of the scrolls that would make this possible was uncanny. And for her to be silent and accepting of demons she would sense and her instincts perceive as a threat was an altogether separate mystery.

Mikos and demons do _not_ mix.

Still, as if to belie the confidant vehemence in his thoughts the miko lightly slapped Yusuke's hands away from her pile of hama no ya. Coming back to the real world, of substance and mysteries, he watched her closer. She would be an interesting puzzle.

Hiei stood from his leaning against the tree, silently walking towards the miko and stopping the hand of Yusuke as he attempted to catch the miko's gesturing hands. Kagome stopped. As she looked towards Hiei her hands were gathering her belongings and shifting all the arrows into a dark grey quiver.

Standing up as she swung her duffel over one shoulder and her quiver over the other, she smiled grimly. "Thank you Hiei-san." She turned to the remaining group. "It is best we get going."

Amidst the shuffle and noise of the two more or less human companions he watched the woman. The way she interacted with the ever threatening Hiei was disturbing. One couldn't tell if he was her guardian, an ally, her agreeable companion, or lover. Even with the threatening presence of his jyaki, the miko, one who was pure and naturally disposed to deal with such forces, accepted an easy camaraderie with the youkai around her.

As they moved out with the miko now walking by herself, bow drawn and ready – they continued on towards their target. The way she moved was curious as well, as if to testify her skill and prove her no weakness, she moved like a demon.

Silently and as if she didn't lack her sight at all she shifted her weight smoothly as she moved. Hiei usually one to take to the trees and disappear to surprise his opponents was beside her, keeping up with her gentle lope with the easeof a kid skipping.

"We'll be near soon." She shivered and her mouth twisted in disgust. She banished her expression away before anyone could catch it, but the ever watchful fox never missed one nuance of her behavior.

Finally, after a quick few minutes of their pace, Kagome stopped and settled her duffel bag onto the ground by her foot. As she drew an arrow from her quiver the group slowly made their way beside her, all standing back to back and getting into their battle-ready stances.

Hiei actually took the back of the miko, not bothering to send any looks to the two almost humans that occupied her side. Kurama himself stood beside Hiei, facing the path coming from the deeper woods.

"He is nearing."

The battle that ensued was rather anticlimactic, Ketsueki proving to only be a strong opponent when he was bathed in more blood than was present in the clearing they were in. When he was beaten and kneeling in between Hiei and Kuwabara, who were resting heavy hands on his shoulders, Yusuke deemed it appropriate to start the questioning.

The demon was actually rather disappointing. With all the fuss about being a blood user he was rather weak. _'Or he is…' _Youko was cut off.

"You must be stupid." A feminine hand quickly moved to cover an equally feminine mouth to smother an especially femininegiggle trying to emerge at Yusuke's words. "You left your area of advantage to come fight a team of five warriors?"

Kurama caught the veiled look the demon threw towards the miko and was painfully aware of the silent snarl he directed at her. She seemed to react to his actions, veiled as they were, and angrily strung her bow tighter to reclaim the tension lost when she released an arrow.

"What reasons do you have for giving up your advantage?"

The demon snarled from his unimpressive position, spitting onto the ground at Kurama's feet. His eyes flashed golden and he stepped forward in a silent threat making the demon cower away. With his bruised stump of a left leg and the burn across his right shoulder he made for a pitiful sight.

'_It's a good thing the miko can't see this.'_ Kurama sensed Youko's underlying distaste towards his comment, as if he disagreed with it vehemently.

He ignored at and took another threatening step towards Ketsueki. Raising his youki levels subtly,just enough to feel oppressive to a weak youkai, no one could escape his intentions- he waited for the bloody demon to start talking.

He looked about to deny answering anything but Hiei's grip tightened on his arm. Suitably subdued he only growled softly before he gave in.

"I had heard she had become blind." He spat out at them, snarling dangerously at the miko. "But if I had known she had taken to hiding behind the hybrid I would have come more prepared."

Kagome stiffened and Hiei's eyes seemed to flash in rage before he calmed himself and watched the miko.

"How would you know who she is? We just brought her here!" Yusuke exclaimed.

The demon continued. "Don't be daft! Anyone can tell who she is!" One of his arms jerked free and he uselessly swiped at the stoic miko. "Even if you've never known, never felt, her power you'd recognize her on sight!"

The miko raised one eyebrow in incredulity and turned slightly to 'watch' the forest. Her hands were playing with the cuff of her sleeves and every nervous move she made set Hiei off into clutching harder on the shoulder in his possession.

Ketsueki snarled. "Even without seeing her eyes – without seeing what she was renowned for! – One would recognize her just from the tales. The renowned power! The divine protector! The endless rumors that circulated about you were interesting to say the least…" He sneered at her, letting his eyes bore into her back while trying to get her attention. "You would be such a lovely power source…" He cut himself off with a gasp due to pain inflicted by Kuwabara.

Kurama looked at the gangly young man askance.

The demon struggled, the ugly scowl on his face making Kurama uneasy. "Pathetic!" He grinned feral at her back.

The miko whirled around to face him. Her hair created a violent raven storm around her head, almost like a tainted halo. But the expressions on her face…

The restrained demon oddly stilled under her gaze, almost looking fearful before he pulled up a mask of distaste to cover his lapse. "You _are_ blind! And you are even weaker than before! You still hide behind your protectors!" He laughed insanely, sending a shiver up Kurama's spine and making Kuwabara tense.

The miko acted.

Before anyone could blink she was before Ketsueki. Her eyes were open and intense, staring straight into the demons eyes. He gasped in shock and tried to back away from her.

Snarling her hand shot out to grab his hair; twisting it in her grasp she made him snake his neck uncomfortably while still staring at her eyes. She snarled, the stars in her eyes flashing. "I never hide." She snarled out. Violently throwing his head away from her she backed away. Her arms were tense and ready, her hands and knuckles white with the seizing grip she held her bow in.

The demon spat at the ground again.

He laughed mockingly. "Is that what you tell yourself?" An amused smirk played across his scarred face. "When you're all alone at night, tornwith your pain? Knowing that your protector you hid behind was maimed?" Ketsueki drew one restrained hand up to his face, clawing at the skin before his eye as he laughed. "You replace them, you hide, you damn th-"

He was cut off abruptly when Hiei's sword was cutting his neck. Her eyes, previously closed in her annoyance, flashed open as panic washed across her face. "Hiei don't!"

Too late.

'_Oh shit! The blood-'_

Ketsueki laughed rising up with new vigor from his bonds. His elbow hit Kuwabara in the gut, catching him off guard, followed up by a strong fist to the face.

Kuwabara went down.

Ketueski stood slowly as Hiei went on guard near the miko. One of his hands wiped the blood of his neck. Lazily, almost to spite them, he liked the blood of his middle finger. Smirking, all madness gone from his visage he slowly drew symbols in the air.

The blood seemed to turn to red and gold dust as it stayed on the air portrayed symbols. When he finished the symbols started to glow. For the little time he took to create it the spell was powerful.

Youko was growling deeply in his mind.

Kuwabara shakily stood to his feet with the help of Yusuke. The group made its way to each other and silently stood on either side of the apprehensive miko.

The battle was a flurry of blood and weaponry. Ketsueki seemed to be in rabid fury one minute and then coldly calculating the next.

Pained yells were few and battle cries were sparse. This was a true battle, one between seasoned warriors. A battle yell was saved for when you were at the last dregs of your strength -when you needed the extra burst of adrenaline to accomplish a wound to your opponent and a strike for you honor.

This battle had barely gotten to that point.

It was another flurry of blows and hits before they drew apart again. In the lull Kurama could see wounds slowly appearing on his comrades and the blood on Ketsueki was only aiding him with his spell work.

Another flurry had Kuwabara grunting in pain on the ground and Yusuke braced over him in a defensive stance. Youko was stunned into silence in their mind, his earlier growling quieted, oddly foreboding in the sudden silence.

Hiei was bleeding.

The miko's arrows, sparse as they were, were running low. She only had the one in her quiver and the one in her hand. She turned her head to Hiei and her eyes softened. "I do not hide."

"I know."

"I can protect myself."

Hiei nodded.

Ketsueki watched, an oddly amused light glinting in his immoral eyes.

They ignored him.

"I can protect you."

Hiei tilted his head forward, when he raised it again there was an odd tilt to his lips. "You can."

The miko sighed. Her body relaxed and seemed to flow like water. Ketsueki smirked. Their battle began.

As his first capture was anticlimactic, this fight was epic.

Ketsueki used his own blood to boost his natural powers. A gasp from Kuwabara made Kurama realize that he was also drawing the blood out from the air around them.

'_I hate to say it but he's clever.'_

Kurama could only smile grimly and watch the miko best his one trick with a repertoire of techniques that both awed and frightened him. Finally, they were close enough together for her to place both of her hands on his face.

All movement stilled.

Ketsueki was looking into her eyes. They couldn't see what he saw, but the look of relief on his face confused the warriors. Slowly the miko drew his head to her face and she kissed his forehead. A relieved sigh was heard on the winds. "Praise Kami! The tales _are_ true! Bless you miko. Live long and forever greet the dawn." His whispered reverence ended.

Ashes to ashes.

Ketsueki's remains slowly started to pour out blood, a puddle forming around it as a grave marker. Kagome stood stiffly and faced them.

Her eyes were closed and her hands were held openly in front of her. Blood.

Her face was anguished yet a cracking anger was slowly working its way up her stiff form. Silently she clasped her hands tightly together.

Hiei picked up her bag and walked foreward to stand beside her. His eyes took on the unfocused look of his telepathy.

"Take me to Koenma." She growled out. "Now!"

Yusuke opened up the communicator and they heard no cheerful greeting from Botan. Only the sound of energy ripping through the distance and realms sounded as Koenma's office came into view.

Koenma looked startled at them; he had been expecting it to take longer maybe.

"What are you…"

Kagome stepped forward. Her head was tilted and she seemed to be staring at her blood-soaked hands. Koenma made a strangled noise.Her head snapped up, unadulterated fury marring her usually serene features.

"When?" Came the low haunting growl.

Koenma stuttered.

She snarled. Her hands came up to cup the demi-gods face. Slowly, she drew her bloodied hands down, leaving a blood trail of blame. "When were the scrolls stolen?" It was a harsh whisper. "Since when has Enma-san let anything of this importance be guarded so negligently?" Her face sobered and she drew herself away. "Have you even told you father?"

Youko was very aware of the tension between the two now. Kurama by default was as well and he was treated with the show of their powers clashing in the ancient battle of wills.

It was Miko and spirit against the Prince of spirits.

The weakly pulsing purple of Koenma's seemed to warp and bend under the pounding green blue and pink opalescence of the miko's.

"You are incompetent."

Koenma spluttered. "I don't see how it's any of your busine-"

She sent him a sharp look. "Inform the Lords and Lady. They'll send guards to train you and yours. Order has to be maintained Koenma, see to it that this _never_ happens again." Her words ended in a hiss.

"It's not my fault!" Koenma sweated out.

She turned her back on him, facing Hiei and a portal standing ready. "You let the blood rites get into the Makai. You don't train your staff adequately. You dismiss the bigger and more important picture with your petty paranoia. You should be removed from your station."

Just as simply as she stated these facts - for they were just facts to her – she left with Hiei.

Silently.

Calmly.

Resignedly.

.x.X.x.

((.)/) YAY! I finished the chappie! (\(.)/)Hehee.


	3. Stories and Facts

The portal closed. Botan shivered. Kurama was shocked into the conversation with the kitsune.

'_The _**Blood**_ rites! Koenma had possession of the** blood** rites!'_

Kurama's brow drew together in confusion. "What are the Blood rites?"

Youko snorted. _'Only the most powerful dark magic rituals ever recorded! If I had known he had them I would have set my goals higher! Kami, he had the Blood Rites!'_

Koenma sent him a dark look before sighing in defeat. "How come everything bad happens to me?' He whined.

Everyone glanced at him askance.

"I get the hooligans for detectives-"

Youko and Kurama both bristled.

"- I have to talk to the Lords and Ladies, I'm always looking after the barrier when there is a breach-"

Kuwabara got a confused look on his face.

"- and I _always _get a spanking when Daddy comes back!"

Yusuke had to turn around quickly to hide his laugh. Actually, his shoulders were still visibly shaking. Kurama held his hand up over his mouth to look introspective…and to hide his amused smile.

Kuwabara though, he was slowly forming words with his mouth. They were soundless words, as he was only thinking rather intensely; and he was making small motions with his fingers in front or him as if he was writing down a list.

"Hey, Kurama…"

Kurama turned to face Kuwabara.

"…what did that girl mean by the Lords and Ladies? If that's what I'm thinking…like in the Sengoku Jidai - right? - then wouldn't they have an interest in the breaches too?"

Yusuke was looking at him like he had suddenly sprouted another leg.

"I see what you mean, But no. The Lords and Ladies are just very powerful demons who govern breaches _to_ their side by humans and crimes against the traditions held in youkai society by demons in their realms."

"What demon traditions?" Yusuke laughed out.

Koenma huffed. "If it's a tradition in the demon realm you should probably be careful that you don't disrespect it." Kurama nodded in agreement and gave a meaningful glance to Yusuke.

Kuwabara was staring off into space as he contemplated something none of the rest of them was privy to. _'Or maybe he's in that chaotic place we call his mind! Good Kami, it's probably a war zone with all the things he has going on in there.'_ It seemed that Youko was annoyed.

"What kind of things would demons hold sacred…toddler." Ah, yes. Now Yusuke was annoyed. Look! I think it's catching! Now Koenma is annoyed!

"Mating is, for one."

Yusuke's mumbled rant was cut off as he gaped at Koenma's comment. "Mating?"

Kurama found it hard to tell if he was being annoying on purpose or he just _was_. His incredulous or disbelieving tone wasn't exactly flattering…especially to the kitsune in his mind.

"To youkai, mating is sacred. It is even considered suicidal to interfere with any type of courting that is going on- especially if it is by one of noble race." Yusuke glanced to Kurama. His face was incredulous now.

Koenma nodded in agreement with the fox and stole a glance at him, most likely wondering exactly how much Kurama would use of Kitsune mating rituals on his chosen prospect.

"What is the Demon Realms?" Kuwabara's question broke any line of thought Kurama had been previously entertaining, and Youko wondered irately if Kuwabara could ever think _faster_.

Kurama sighed in resignation, he would have to tell him or Koenma would most likely go off about how cruel and merciless the Demon rulers were. He tended to be a little biased. "The demon realm itselfhas five political holds. There is the West and the East, the South and the North, and the Central Lands. All have a demon Sovereign, and they are all allies. The Central Lands are frequently the location of treaties and summits, as it is considered to be politically neutral and is respected by all demons as such." Kurama trailed off as he realized he too was going off on tangent.

Koenma scowled deeply. "The Lords and Ladies are very old and know every trick in the book. It is said that at one time they were all bitter enemies, but they pulled together with some fabled mans help to create the demons utopia. They just didn't see how torturing humans could appease the demon masses." Koenma sighed gustily. "Thank Kami for that. If they had been against the separation then we would have never accomplished it."

Yusuke looked troubled. "Ya mean that I've been fighting all theses demons that are under an even more powerful demons rule?"

Youko was contemplating Hiei at the moment. There had been a rumor circulating among his sources in the reikai staff; it was said the hybrid had to be trained by one of the Lords retainers.

'_Do you think that Hiei is more powerful because of that? He's not very old after all.'_

Youko was careful with the way he worded his reply. '_I believe that he at least _know_s one of the Lords on a semi-casual basis. But to actually be_** trained **_by a Lord, you need to be both powerful and prestigious. Hiei is just infamous.'_

Kurama nodded to himself in contemplation and watched Koenma organize the papers on his desk. When his desk was cleared he looked at the remaining Reiaki Tantei. "I'll have to talk to the Lords and Ladies. Stay here though, I might need you..."

"Whatever toddler." Yusuke grumbled. Kurama felt a flash of empathy; Yusuke had had to cut short another attempt at a date with Keiko._ 'I wonder if the fact that she thinks like a _human_ puts any strain on their relationship?' _"It's not like you'd need us for anything else."

Koenma glared hotly and cleared his throat before he pressed a buzzer on a remote built in to the top of his desk. Youko perked up out of his slump. '_I never noticed _that_ before.'_

Immediately in response, four of the five LED lights flashed and it only took a few more seconds of waiting for the last to lighten as well. Koenma pushed a hand through his hair as he switched into his elder form. Taking a deep breath he flicked a switch near the buzzer.

The holographic screen propped itself in the air right in the middle of the office, and five squares segregated the faces of the Lords and their retainers.

To the left of Kurama was the Demon Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru-sama. His three retainers were seated beside him and were calmly assessing the demi-god at his desk.

To the Right of him was the Northern Lady Kagura, her sole retainer was discussing something in whispers with a nearby servant.

In the Center was Jinenji-sama, Ruler of the Central Lands. He needed no retainer himself, as all the Lords and Ladies would gladly help him in any crises.

The Southern Lady, Ayame-sama, was leaning her ear to the whispers of her two advisors. Her calculating eyes were resting on Koenma with disdain and unconcerned curiosity.

Lastly was the Eastern Lord and Lady, and the youngest of them all - Souten-sama and Shippou-sama. Their age was accommodated by their retainer's antiquity. Toutousai-san was probably the oldest demon living with his level of cowardice.

When they turned all their attention to Koenma, he started to fidget with his hands; shuffling and restacking the various piles on his desk. "Koenma-sama-" The honorific was just a pleasantry of politics to the Lord of the West. "Do see to it that you get to the point."

Koenma blushed harshly and cleared his throat. "Kagome-sama recently requested of me…"

"Kagome-sama was there?" The tones of Souten-sama colored slightly to reveal her genuine respect and awe for the miko. Beside her Shippou-sama smiled slightly and glanced at his mate.

"So he said kit." One of Sesshoumaru's retainers, his younger brother if rumors were true, teased the two Eastern Rulers.

"What did she want?" Kagura-sama questioned bluntly, as was her nature. Although her manner still suggested a great respect for the 'she'.

Koenma sighed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"Koenma-sama…" The soothing tones of Jinenji-sama entered the room. "You said she told you something?" The placating nudge in his voice calmed Koenma and he gulped in air.

"Kagome-sama told me that she wanted some of your guards to come and train my workers adequately." Sesshoumaru-sama threw a sharp glance his way and Koenma winced with the end of his sentence.

"What exactly happened for her to suggest this?" Ayame-sama queried worriedly.

Koenma quickly mumbled out his answer.

There was a smothering silence.

"WHAT!" The Eastern Lord slammed his fists down on his desk as he stood up. "Those scrolls were given to _you_ Reikai officials on the express fact that _you_ would take care of them. It was a promise in the treaty that ensured you would look after them-"

The young Lord was cut off by a calm but steely inquiry from Sesshoumaru-sama. "How _exactly_ did she find this?"

The arguments and outraged exclamations of the other Rulers and their retainers and advisors cut itself off and they all turned as one to gaze stonily at their boss.

"Ketsueki…"

Kagura sat back heavily. "I had thought those only to be rumors,_ Prince _Enma." Her retainer leaned in to quickly whisper in her ear and she nodded distractedly in reply before continuing with her train of thought. "Rumors- Rumors that should have had no substance if you had kept up your side of the bargain."

"No matter." Stated Ayame-sama coolly. "I have a guard that I could do without for a while; he's just retained an injury and could use a light job."

The veiled insult caused Koenma to stutter with wide eyes. Jinenji sighed.

"Perhaps someone should see to our miko? Hiei will most likely be there with her family, but if a demon had access to the blood rites, it is most probable that other demons heard of the tale in the Rites."

Souten-sama gave a shrewd glance to the Central Ruler. "You just want someone to inform her to give you more of that _Phylloglossum drummondii_."

Shippou-sama smiled. "It's a wonder that you can't seem to grow it, yet our miko can in her greenhouse without so much of a hassle."

'_The Phylloglossum…?_' Youko's mouth dropped open in shock.

'_Youko…?'_

'_Those are difficult to grow. So difficult that many demons who _**specialize**_ in plants don't attempt to grow them in a green house and they are protected as endangered species in the wild.'_ Youko was waving his arms about in his excitement.

"I will inform her that you request some bulbs Jinenji-sama." Kurama stepped forward and bowed slightly. It was wise to show deference to the Lords and Ladies, but Youko was caught staring into Jinenji's face. The result wouldn't let him bow his head properly.

Jinenji was legendary for his ways with plants. He had started with only his garden plot of herbs and during his rule he had created the Central Castle. They were a veritable garden itself; not only herbs but any plants that had struck the Lords fancy over the years in rule.

For him to have trouble with a plant was rare for he _was_ the best, for a human – even a human miko – to have less trouble with said plant was even harder to believe.

The Lord looked him over with his serene gaze and smiled gently. "I would appreciate that, Kurama-san."

Shippou-sama clapped his hands abruptly. "Ayame-sama's Guard will be there shortly. You'd better send your detectives to at least check over the miko's shrine for tonight if you don't get her a companion."

"Don't believe your father won't be hearing of this either Prince Enma." Toutousai-san frowned in disapproval at the young prince. "This was an insult to the agreements we hold and could be viewed as the intent of the Reikai."

Koenma bowed deeply before he motioned them out a portal. The Reikai Tantei found themselves at the bottom of the steps to the shrine. Looking up at the stairs Kurama couldn't help but let out a small smile. Youko was excited and he was trying not to let his excitement make him act foolish.

Kuwabara and Yusuke surprisingly didn't complain about the long trek up the stairs. Rather, they complained about not knowing anything about the missions they were sent on.

When they reached the actual shrine grounds, Youko kept on insisting for a look at the gardens. Kurama convinced him that they needed to see if Hiei had recovered from his wounds and if the miko was alright.

After all, if the puzzle was broken there was no point in trying to solve it.

Just before Kuwabara reached out to knock on the good luck charm posted by the actual abode door, it was opened by Hiei. He nodded curtly at them and waited as they made their way in.

"Kagome-sama will be here shortly."

Yusuke was staring at a picture on the wall, one of many. If you looked down the hall into the house you could see the shadowed pictures covering the hall and bordering every door. The subjects in the pictures seemed to get younger the further one went into the house and in curiosity Kurama made to trace the family growth from the pictures beginning.

Before he made it even halfway down the hall the miko stepped out from a doorway. Kurama could just make out the staircase upward before she greeted them and his gaze was otherwise directed.

"Are you taken care of?"

Hiei nodded his head to answer for them all. "Their wounds are not severe. Mere scratches one would think."

The miko smiled and nodded. Then the house shook.

Yusuke fell over in his shock and Kuwabara had a slow smile making its way across his face. Kurama himself was confused, but he retained his senses and kept his balance. Hiei wasn't making any defensive moves and…

The miko was smiling.

Kuwabara chuckled when the young boy, Souta, barreled out the previous door and grinned at his sister.

"So you _are_ done!" The miko was enveloped in a waist high hug, her little brother's arms wrapping around her tightly. "Momma said that I couldn't bug you while you were busy, but I don't think you will be really busy with these guys here. I mean, Ketsueki is gone so it's not going to be serious and-"

Kagome-sama's hand was placed gently over his mouth. "Breathe, Hun."

Souta blushed and smiled sheepishly as he calmed down his breathing. Now slightly more subdued, he went to stand beside Hiei.

Kuwabara laughed joyously. "This place is like mine a few years back!"

'_The exclamation certainly explains a few things about his behavior.' _Youko said with a snarl. He was irate, and the pacing back and forth in the mindscape had developed a rhythm of its own. Suffice to say, Kurama could have told you how many times he would pace in one minute.

'_We need to have a conversation with her! Maybe, if they don't start…'_

Youko trailed off as they entered the living room and seated themselves. Kagome-sama had reentered the room with a tray of tea. She balanced it on one hand while she cleared the coffee table and neither her brother nor Hiei made a move to help her.

Kurama made a move to help her but her brother slapped his hand away. Silently, as if he didn't just strike his guest, he bowed his head and folded his hands in his lap.

Hiei smirked.

As they all settled down to sip at their tea, Souta kept on smiling and glancing at the two ningens. Finally Yusuke got annoyed with it and threw the silent camaraderie out the window.

"What exactly is your problem kid!"

Souta blushed hotly. "Nee-chan said that you two were spiritually trained…I-" He paused and glanced at Hiei and his sister. "- I thought that you could show me some technique so I could study it and get a better grasp of the teachings."

Hiei snorted. "Do not tell lies, Souta. It is not honorable."

Souta looked away.

Kagome-sama smiled indulgently at him before turning to the rest seated. "He is rather enthusiastic about the different types of techniques possible." Her hand rested on her brother's head and messed up his hair. "I do believe he'll have the most recorded techniques in a few years or so." The hand Souta had lifted to pull his sister's hand off his head placed it on his knees where he held it.

"Soooo…"

Kuwabara's slow phrasing was cut off by Yusuke's outburst. "How exactly does a fucking cut throat demon like Hiei meet a priestess without getting his ass purified?"

Kurama chocked on the sip of tea he'd just swallowed at his blunt phrasing. "Yusuke-" He started to hiss out.

Hiei moved aggressively to silence the brash toushin before Souta stopped him. The miko was covering her face with her hands and Yusuke was looking rather disgruntled.

When Kagome-sama uncovered her face they were surprised to see a smile of joy where they had expected shock and outrage. "I do believe that you, Yusuke-san, remind me of someone I used to know."

Souta shifted a subtle movement that placed him closer to his sister and gave him a better view of Yusuke. "Are you sure he would like to hear you say that? He likes to be considered his own person you know, and this will…" He trailed off uncertainly, a rather funny expression twisting his features.

Kagome smiled and turned to the toushin to answer his previous question. "I believe that was all Souta's doing, Yusuke-san."

Kurama caught it. The suffix at the end of Yusuke's name was enforced, trying to remind him that they were all strangers here. Strangers don't ask such personal questions; and by the way they reacted this was a personal question.

Until her brother spoke up.

"Wow! You should have been there!" His energy snapped out around him causing his sister to lay a calming hand on his shoulder even as he continued. "I was going to be mugged by thugs! Then Hiei came! He's so fast, I almost didn't see him you know, and he cut them all down in like three seconds!" He took a deep breath.

'_Almost didn't see him!'_

'…_interesting kid.'_ Youko's monastic reply came.

The kid continued: "…Then he looked at me, and I had this trace power on me and he was interested and he brought me home-"

Kurama could swear the kid was going to choke as he kept on talking faster and faster.

"…he stayed the night and asked questions…especially since…one thug was a hanyou…then Kagome made breakfast…offered Hiei…cool fight…Awesome!"

Yusuke stared at the kid who talked so fast words _had_ to be taken out.

Kuwabara was chuckling like mad behind his raised hands and Kurama had to wonder if all sibling relations were something like the Higurashis.

Kagome's face was turned to her brother in an affectionate exasperation and her hand was placed firmly on top of his head to cease his bouncing. Her closed eyes crinkled at the corners with her mirth and Souta threw a sheepish glance at her from under his flattened bangs.

"What power was this?"

Souta was cut off by his sister. "We are a traditional shinto shrine here, many demons wouldn't know our power as it is rather unusual even in the human realm." She messed up her brother's hair before she removed her hand with a grin.

Kurama could feel Youko narrowing his eyes at her in contemplation, her aura seemed to flash and rise to a silent challenge. Youko sat back in their mind, indulging himself and languidly spreading himself upon a sudden knoll of grass and heather.

'_I'm so going to enjoy this.'_ And he watched.

'_No comment Youko?' _He just shook his head at him and caressed the air with a careless wave of his fingers. _'Imperious kitsune.'_

Youko just grinned distractedly at him and concentrated on the female that had caught his attention. _'Right now she's not acing like a blind person…but do you remember her as her brother led her to the tree?'_

'_She was being led.'_

'_Yes, and now she's behaving like any regular teenager just without opening her eyes._

'_Something is not right.'_

Hiei stood and closed the window curtains before he kneeled in front of the miko and tapped her hand. It was a light tap, but Kurama could see the power that trickled from his fingers into her hand, and he could see her manipulating it under her palm.

She nodded – absently and seemingly to herself – before she opened her eyes.

Yusuke tensed beside him and he could see her brother blushing- with pride or awe he didn't know.

"My sister tells me that you are working for Reikai. I thought that the gods had decided to never contact a Shinto shrine again for aid."

"Hiei pointed out this avenue of aid to our team, our boss had no idea what was happening."

The miko quirked an eyebrow wryly; "That would be why he said the stupidest comment I've ever heard, _including_ ones from the hanyou as a pup."

Souta looked stunned momentarily before breaking out into laughter. Kurama didn't really know who they were talking about, but even Kuwabara could tell that was an insult. Yusuke looked veritably pissed, and Kurama had to wonder if Keiko could even get him that red-faced.

Hiei turned to the miko. "I don't believe he knew what was going on; I never suggest an avenue of recourse to our team."

Kurama glanced at Hiei quickly before turning to the miko's younger brother. "So what got you so interested in reikai techniques?"

Souta's eyes lit up. And Kurama could see Hiei grimace and inch away from the child before the miko laid a hand on Souta's shoulder. Hiei relaxed back into his place on the sofa's arm.

He closed his wide open mouth before opening it in a more subdued manner. "My sister was always having trouble with a certain technique, and then she found an alternate path for her power. Then we met a hanyou who could manipulate a certain aspect of his spirit with the blood of battle." Souta paused to look down. "I liked that you could find ways around your problems and that one medium could be used differently depending on how creative you were."

Kagome looked surprised but then her face cleared and she smiled as her eyes closed. Hiei snorted his amusement and lifted his body and went to the window, seating himself on the sill. Kwuabara was watching the child with a soft expression and Kurama had to wonder exactly what he was thinking about.

'_Don't bother. Just ask her a question- tell her about the plants! That's an opener to discuss her relations!'_

'_Quiet Youko, I can't very well ask with you yammering in my mind.'_

'_You don't have to snap.' _Youko pouted in his mind, grumbling about grumpy redheads, frayed nerves, damn kitsune curiosity, and too intriguing puzzles.

He sighed as he brought himself to the present, into the lull of conversation between them. "I was told to ask you to bring some Phylloglossum drummondii to Jinenji-sama the next time you saw him." He paused to gaze steadily at her closed eyes. "He was very hopeful to receive some bulbs."

Kagome smiled and stood she took a step away before she turned to gather their used cups. Kurama watched her. Just like in the Makai forest, she seemed to know where everything was.

As she left to put the dishes away Souta stood. "You seemed interested in our garden earlier. Would you like to see it?"

Kuwabra nodded to the kid and stood silently, Souta grinned up to his height and started chatting about how his sister had started it and showed him and eventually his grandfather to sow their medicine.

Hiei didn't follow immediately, waiting for the two detectives to leave before him.

Youko flashed into awareness, skimming the surface of their souls before settling. _'He's watching his home. He won't leave until no strangers are there to wreck havoc without supervision.'_

'_His home?'_

Youko nodded._ 'It would seem hat he protects this family as he protects his own sister.'_

Kurama nodded to the hybrid and discreetly ushered Yusuke out after the two previous. He only briefly glanced at the picture wall as they left and he promised himself that he would look at it the next time they were here.

As they caught up with the energetic pair, Kurama noticed the miko was nowhere to be seen. And as distracting as the many herbs in the garden plot were, he was really interested in the more rare bulbs that would be in a greenhouse.

Souta must have noticed his searching look because he walked up to the redhead and calmly pointed out a shack just behind a decrepit shed. "Kagome's greenhouse is over there, I'm sure that you are more interested in the rarer foliage."

Kurama felt the gentle searching energy of the child as he came to a decision and nodded to himself. The boy was just turning away: "Don't frighten her in any way in there, you might get a surprise."

Youko lifted an eyebrow haughtily, watching the back of the boy before he turned their gaze to the object of their interest. They started a sedate walk over there but an uneasy feeling overcame both of them as they neared.

Slowly and cautiously he opened one of the doors to gain entrance, and the rich smell of cool earth and soil greeted him with the sweet fragrance of _life_. Everywhere he turned he could see green. The occasional splashes of color and honeyed pollen wrapped around his senses and he almost had to brace himself with the dizzying sensation.

It stopped and he sensed the surprise and joy of the plant life around him, recognizing him as a plant user.

He noticed the confusing aura in the greenhouse fade, and he had to wonder exactly what kind of fertilizer she gave theses beauties to make them this healthy. Taking notice of the way all the leaves and stems seemed to be straining to a certain direction, he followed their guidance.

He found the miko, talking in a gentle whisper to the thick stemmed plants surrounding her. Some Bay Laurel, or _Laurus nobilis _as Youko kept on snarling at him, had its leaves gently waving at the woman and an unknown wind playing with its stems. He gazed silently at the miko.

She hadn't sensed him in here, yet she knew exactly where to put her hands and what plant was where. She was smiling andby her hand rested a basket; filled with at least ten different bulbs in some soil with a damp towel surrounding them.

He paused to watch her, and he could swear he heard the plants giggle and laugh as they reached towards her.

Shaking his head he and Youko could only stare dazedly at the reaction she received._ 'I think there is something going on here. More than we know.'_

Youko nodded solemnly. '_I want to know how she studied her arts.' _His voice was harsh with impatience, the questions driving at him and eating his curiosity. _'I want to know how she became blind! I want to know how she is acquainted with the Lords and Ladies._' He calmed and gazed out at the miko. _'I want to know her story.' _

Kurama heard the warning of one small sprout, and the miko turned to him startled. "Kruama-san!" One of her hands flew to her heart, pressing heavily against the thick white fabric of her miko's haori. "You startled me."

"I am sorry." He paused to glance at her, "but I couldn't resist. I consider myself to be proficient in horticulture and I rather fancied that you could give me a tour of you greenhouse."

She drew her hand back down slowly and gave a small smile. Kurama could feel Youko half-desiring and half-curious if she would open her eyes. Kurama couldn't stop him before he took over their lips. "Would you mind me seeing your eyes again?"

He could tell he had shocked her, and her expression only made her look even more vulnerable to their senses that _knew_ she was blind. She spoke softly: "It becomes a habit, to close my eyes." She picked up the basket and absently stroked down the leaves of a nearby plant reaching out to her subtly.

Kurama still noticed.

'_Interesting indeed,'_ Youko shook his head and gathered their wits about them like a cloak of insincerity, _'I can't wait to watch her and the Royals interact.'_

'_Who says we are allowed to accompany her?'_

'_Loophole, the Lords and Ladies said that she needed a bodyguard or companion.'_

Kurama shook his head at his deviousness and watched the miko, eyes closed, as she made her way around her garden. He only paid half of his attention to his surroundings as he watched her. She was a miko - a blind miko - who knew the higher Royals, not just the rulers.

The three lesser rulers, of the desert the mountains and the plains were rather easily accessible, and were well known around Makai. But to know the higher Royals…

'_She must have known them before they ascended…somehow.'_

Youko snorted and Kurama sighed. It would seem that Kagome-sama would take a long time to solve.

They couldn't wait


	4. Highers

OMG I LOVE YOU! Lol. I squealed and did a little happy dance in my chair (you know what I'm talking about) when I checked my reviews and my dad kind of asked me if I was alright…lol.

To kogas-mate: I just read other fics and use the translator on Altavista (bloody brilliant that is!) Jyaki is (I believe) evil energy, where youki is the demonic energy (not necessary evil) and shouki is holy energy. Tadah! And I won't put up a pairing because …I might not even make this romance! OMG STOP throwing things! Lol, seriously I am trying to make this a Kurama Kagome fic, but it depends where the reviewers and my imagination take me. Like the SOC puppet I write my Stream Of Consciousness…I don't really know what the fine details are, but I know where I'm going.

I love your compliments peoples! And thanks to you TheLightintheDarkness- I'm a compliment whore…I'll admit it sighs.

Thanks for the help on indenting go to Dark Inuyoukai…although I'm not quite sure it worked for me! Lol. Enjoy the new chappie and I won't bug you any more!

BY THE WAY: Chapter #3 has replaced the A/N if you skipped it thinking it was still the A/N.

* * *

.x.X.x.

.x.

Youko was glancing around excitedly from his vantage point of their eyes. The Makai was always a dangerous and exciting place, but now they were going to visit one of the Five. It was enough to give even the cool and collected Youko a rush. So they retained their outward calm and walked along with Kagome and her grandfather.

The central lands were indeed beautiful, and the peace that surrounded the haven was comforting. It was so unusual for a demon realm to experience this, but Lord Jinenji had accomplished it…somehow. Everywhere he looked the more peaceful breeds of youkai toiled near their homes and in their crafts.

The market place they had passed a while back had held many wonders Youko itched to steal. The general cacophony of excited bartering voices and sales pitches from the skilled partisans that inhabited the booths in the town square had created an atmosphere of fun and joviality. It was the perfect set for a quick steal and Youko was having withdrawal symptoms.

'_It's not my fault you never let me out!' _He whined, briefly reminiscing about a solid gold brooch inlaid and carved with rubies and silver in the form of a phoenix birth. He pouted, _'It was so pretty too.'_

'_You don't need to snitch things everywhere you go Youko.'_

'_I only **snitch** the pretty things kit; you of all should know this.'_ The reply was indignant and reproachful and made Kurama want to roll his eyes at Youko's stubbornness.

'_Or for the thrill of the hunt and chase, the pride you take in a job well done, or …' _Kurama trailed off in his list, wondering how many reasons Youko had that he _didn't _share.

Youko growled playfully. _'That is true as well…' _his fingers to his chin he let his voice trail off, _'BUT if the treasure is not beautiful then there really is no point in going through all that trouble.'_

Kurama allowed himself to shake his head and returned to admiring the surroundings. They reached a silent truce as they appreciated the lands under this fifth ruler and his people. It truly was a magnificent place.

"Jinenji-sama is expecting you to only give him a few Kagome." The continuing conversation between the two familial members brought him out of their musings. Kurama glanced to the side to spot the old man eyeing the full basket with hesitation.

"He will appreciate this gift."

Kurama smiled slightly at her amused tone and almost stopped to take an obvious second glance at the youkai that caught his eye (1). Instead he kept his pace beside the Higuashis and watched him covertly out of the corner of his eyes.

He was a decrepit and ill youkai, and Kurama knew then that he was truly in a peaceful realm. If this was the outer realms, other demons would have taken this one down for food and possessions. He limped with an obvious handicap, and one whole side of his face was covered in a scar with a ragged eye-patch over the eye. One hand was curled inward from being unused and the other was occupied by a cane.

He watched the miko approach with relief and joy, "Miko-sama!" He called out to their companion. "Miko-sama, I have a gift."

He watched Kagome turn and received a full view of the pleasantly surprised expression on her face. "Inochi-san," a smile played upon her lips, "you were carrying a gift around?"

The youkai flushed, and had he not been of considerable age, Kurama would have believed him to be her suitor bearing courting gifts. "I knew you'd be coming around sooner or later, but my mate bares thanks and her craft bares fruit. She refuses to listen to me when I tell her you wish for no payment."

Higurashi-san smiled proudly at his granddaughter and turned his back to gaze over the vastness that made the central lands. Kurama watched this with a silent detachment, taking notice of the way Kagome relaxed in this 'Inochi's' presence and smiled at his thanks and embarrassment.

They shared goodbyes and Kagome walked up to her grandfather and handed something to him. Kurama almost resorted to childishly craning his neck to glimpse the gift when he pulled back. Higurashi-san was laughing!

Kurama cautiously made his way over to them to spot the tears on the elders face and the smile creases created near his eyes and cheeks. The gift he looked at…had no significance to him.

Inochi's mate obviously specialized in carved jewels and the dark malachite depicting a young fox kit grinning up at you with a green leaf of jade resting on his head and had the very same jade inlaid into his eyes was testament to her skill.

Kagome patted her grandfather on the shoulder and started to walk away towards the center of the lands, head held high and a smile on her face. Higurashi-san joined her at her side, reverently putting the carved jewel into the deep pocket of his robe's sleeve.

Kurama watched them for a second; trying to figure out the unorthodox relationship this family seemed to exemplify. He only quickened up his pace when the curious but closed-eye expression Kagome threw him over her shoulder penetrated his thoughts.

The walk was more or less silent the rest of the way, but Kurama noticed the inhabitants of the land and acres slowly start to show more and more reverence to the Higurashis, or maybe it was because the inhabitants were increasing in number that it was more noticeable.

Kurama sighed; he wanted to get a look at the lands from the height of the castle towers, there had been a rumor going around amongst the plant lovers of makai that the gardens of the central lands formed a pattern or riddle when viewed from high enough above.

If Youko and Kurama were anything it was avid puzzle maniacs.

Youko sniffed haughtily in this mind. _'I'm not a maniac; I'm just…so skilled that I need all the puzzles I can get to satisfy my expertise.' _Kurama smiled and inclined his head in submission to the kitsune and brought them to the present.

The gates they passed were as lovely as the rest of the lands, but the tunnels they went through under those gates were testament to the proof of war. The stone guard walls were covered in the flowering makai vines that smelled of sweet honey nectar and the daytime breeze…but the tunnels made to receive guests and other travelers to the other side was riddled with holes along the roof. Holes for hot tar to be poured into the tunnel after it had been blocked.

Youko shivered. _'I hate tar.' _Kurama silently agreed, remembering images of burned and greasy corpses and the devastation of the land after such attacks.

The guards tilted their heads curtly as they passed and some of the servants waved cheerily at the group before returning to the chores they had been assigned. Kurama watched in interest, the castle was bustling with energy, not like he had pictured the residence of the calm and gentle Lord to be.

They passed through many rooms of plants, with skylights dappling the greenery white and gold and making the colored flower petals glow softly. _'I have to wonder how he cut through all that stone and got light on the bottom floor.'_

Kurama smiled and nodded his head as he continued walking. They reached a large archway that was void of plants and were intercepted by the retainer of the Lord of the west. "Kagome-sama! The lord is expecting you. This way, come this way." He bowed low and gestured deeply to a corridor branching off to the right. "It is good to see you again miko, all the five were worried."

"Why so?" Her curious voice broke the sound of feet padding along stone.

The short retainer nodded gravely. "The blood rites were not supposed to leave the reikai; it is most dangerous for you." He paused and glanced back at Kurama before continuing. "The tales had been added you see."

The miko seemed to falter in her steps before she continued, acting as if nothing unusual had happened, or perhaps thinking about what this comment meant. Their entourage continued on, and the previous silence was marred by the blabbering retainer. Kurama was half tempted to hit him over the head with his garish staff before he actually focused on it. It was the legendary staff of heads.

Kurama couldn't help but stare. _'For something so powerful it sure is ugly.' _Youko's disgusted voice broke into his musings. Kurama smiled because it was true, the staff could detect the spirit powers remaining around the graves of demons, and the two heads could affirm the truth or lies. It was even rumored that a _monk_ had _blessed_ the _demonic_ staff, and that the staff could aid its wielder in the use of magic with this blessing.

But those had been just rumors, and from the problems with Ketsueki, Kurama knew that it was never wise to take stock in rumors.

They entered a rather brightly lit hall, with tapestries and tall vases lining the stone walls with color and splashes of metal amongst the greenery. One tapestry depicted a miko wielding a sword seated upon a fire cat, and with a start Kurama realized that the tapestries all depicted a tale from the ancient days.

His thoughts were quite abruptly cut off before he could chase that particular train of thought. They had entered a grand room, full of cloth and pillows and wine and grapes. The vines crawled their way up the high walls to the skylight, and the circular table centered near the floor was occupied by a lounging forest kitsune with his mate, the thunder youkai Souten.

Kagome smiled.

There was an excited flurry of quick movements when the two realized that people had entered the room. That is to say, the kitsune went into a flurry of movement, jumping up from his relaxed position and spinning around to grin and rush to the miko. His mate merely bowed deeply and walked a few steps back before straightening.

She smiled a small fanged grin at her mate as he crushed the miko into a bruising hug that lifted her feet off the marble floor. Higurashi-san laughed as he approached Souten-sama and nodded pleasantly to her. His hand went into his pocket and Kurama watched in curiosity as he produced the small statuette of the kit; she took it with a watery smile and kissed the elderly man on his cheek.

He blushed and smiled.

'_Who cares what their doing! Let me see the miko!'_

Youko's mind yell pulled Kurama's eyes to the exuberant kitsune and miko, and subsequently their conversation.

"I was so worried." A throat clearing from across the room, "_we _were so worried. I was cursing that we hadn't informed you of the tales being added. I knew it was a stupid thing from the start, as that tale should have remained amongst the higher Lords."

Kagome brought a hand up to cover his mouth and her laughter filled the room. The door opened and the silent and graceful form of the Lord of the West entered. "If you never let her reply to your comments you won't be around to hear them kit."

Kurama smiled wryly and bowed low as the demon lord passed him. It was almost as if he didn't notice him there as he walked on by, but the fox knew better. The Lords and Ladies were constantly aware of their surroundings, for them not to be meant dire circumstance and death. He continued past, and nodded genially at the standing pair before approaching the miko. Lord Shippou moved apart from her and waited as Sessoumaru-sama scrutinized the woman.

"I find you of good health?"

A muffled laugh sounded from Shippou-sama. "If ever you found her in ill health you'd already be in a mad frenzy. The whole of Makai would know you were on the rampage and that there would be hell to pay."

With a start Kurama heard Youko's awed voice. _'Holy shit!'_ Kurama almost berated him for the unneeded expletive before he continued. _'I thought this would just be a semi-formal meeting!'_ The awe gave him pause and Kurama glanced around at the three gathered Highers.

'_I thought that, since they weren't in a political meeting, they would act like they normally would among friends.'_

Youko paused and took a deep breath. _'No they wouldn't…This is fantastic!' _Kurama could feel Youko stop and take a second feel of Kurama's hesitation and confusion. _'They are acting like we aren't even here… this is a good thing! They are acting like they_ _would if the whole world and responsibilities never existed! Great to see what they are actually like you see….' _The conversation outside their mind proved far more interesting and Youko trailed off to listen.

"The others are coming are they not?" Higurashi-san inquired politely. It would seem that he held no high rank, but was respected through his relation to the miko. A nod was given from the western Lord and the eastern Lord grinned.

"They wouldn't miss seeing Kagome now would they? After all, Jinenji still wants those bulbs and Kagura owes Kags a game of shougi."

Youko curiously glanced at the miko, looking at her hands as she flicked the Lord on the nose. Souten-sama laughed and Sesshoumaru-sama nodded his head before he sat down upon one of the cushions, sitting on the west edge of the vast table. Youko pondered if this was deliberate, but Kurama pointed out the effortless grace and seeming unfocused with which he sat himself down, he was completely focused on the miko.

She smiled and turned to the door in anticipation. "I was half-expecting Jinenji-chan to be the first here. I am surprised that it is not the case."

Souten grinned before giggling behind her raised hand. "I think that he got held up with Ayame and the new trainer for Koenma's lot. He was so frustrated he growled."

Kagome looked shocked before her face turned towards her basket; "How badly did he want my bulbs?"

Shippou-sama laughed. Suddenly, from the shadows, the form of one of the western lord's advisors steeped forth. His face was smiling and the eastern lord grinned slightly as Kagome stiffened.

The retainer chuckled merrily and opened his arms to the miko. She smiled brilliantly as she turned and swiftly and excitedly walked into his arms for a hug. It was a good thing that the hug was strictly platonic, otherwise Youko would be going off in his head far worse than he was already.

She pulled back and smiled up at the man, her eyes wrinkling into the happy crescents that told of her genuine emotion. He grinned even more; "I am happy to see you well, Kagome-sama."

"I am happy you are happy Onigumo-chan (2)." The seemingly human pulled back and led her to a cushion, helping her seat herself before placing his hand on her shoulder and taking his place beside her. Kurama's eyes narrowed at the covering on the hand, taking notice of the holy beads that covered the cloth. "How are the lands keeping?"

A group of people just recently entered smiled at everyone before one replied. "They're doing fine wench, you should know this." Kurama's head snapped up to eye the newcomer who had spoke, with shock and distaste. Shippou raised an eyebrow drolly before settling himself on the other side of the miko and placing his hand atop hers on the table.

"Will you?" His plea was childish at best and infantile at worst. "Please please please please? I haven't seen it in so long!"

The miko chuckled; "It would do wisely to not expose such a weakness for such a petty reason. You of all should know this." The gentle reproach in her voice silenced the kitsune and Youko watched in amusement as he settled down like a chastised child. The whole group of eleven settled in to their places at the table, a gentle banter murmuring from their general area to testify to their long-standing relations.

Kurama tilted his head to watch.

He was waved over by the southern Lady's retainers; the one who'd called Kagome wench and another dark haired youkai. He could feel them examining him as he walked over, and had to wonder if all the Highers and associated had such intense gazes.

'_It's not _just_ the Highers kit.'_ Youko shivered with mirth. _'It's the old youkai, after they've lived so long and seen so much, their eyes tell the story. These are youkai you don't want to fight.'_

'_Just how old?'_

'_More than three centuries. Mostly with this bunch, people guess it to be at least four centuries. There has never been an accurate date set for when they came to power, as its only in the political realm and they don't really have to enforce much among the denizens.'_

'_Political only?'_

Youko nodded. _'Theses are the Highers, they aren't among the three who govern the land itself and deal with the more animalistic tendencies of the land, those have to fight for their position and fight for their rule. These Highers are here to deal with Reikai, and to keep their people safe from the others, they have been established as such since…a long time.'_

Kurama sent a feeling of disbelief through their souls, wondering how the youkai would have to be protected from humans and spirits. Youko made a sound of amiable exasperation at him and drew in a long breath after checking that the two retainers were not trying to get his attention.

'_Spirits can possess and harass, leading to mistakes and death. And humans…they experiment.'_ Youko shivered. _'There was once a case, with one of the mixed breeds, where one of the human governments had discovered him and captured him.'_ He shook his head and glanced at the Eastern leaders. _'It was a kitsune child, and the government found out that he had a high pain tolerance and quick healing abilities, but they didn't find the limit.'_ Kurama felt sick. _'The kit died in captivity with a tube down its throat and needles in its arms.'_

Kurama nodded physically, admitting to the need to protect youkai from those stronger than them on some accounts. He had forgotten the weapons and technology humans had developed that youkai didn't know about.

He was drawn from his thoughts by the entrance of two more persons, arguing lightly with each other and waving their hands about in gestures. "I told you that I wouldn't stay long."

"And I told you that Koenma was a stupid-little-wannabe-excuse-for-a-demigod with no brains whatsoever and that it would take a long time!" The redheaded lady of the South took great pleasure in repeating herself; Kurama could see the smirk on her face and gleam in her eyes.

But when he turned to the other Lord, he was taken aback. Everyone knew that the Central Lord was a large demon with a gentle soul, and people knew that he was not the most humanoid looking of the Highers, but…_wow_.

He had those big blue eyes that spoke the age of the Highers, and his slightly hunched posture only made him look more intimidating, but it was his clothes and the plants. His clothes were fine silk, and they fit him beautifully, but Kurama saw the seams and folds of intricacies of designs that would have taken years to create._ 'He does have power over the lands of the trades, he would have access to the skilled required to make that, maybe they'd even make it for him as a gift.'_

Kurama nodded, gaze shifting to the vines and plants that all of a sudden shifted towards their Lord, little giggles and exclamations of joy running along his kitsune senses at Jinenji-sama's entrance.

The other Highers went quiet, and the miko left her murmured conversation with her neighbors to approach the large demon. Her basket was offered, and the intimidating presence of Jinenji was broken for Youko and Kurama when his eyes lit up like a child's and a smile spread his mouth into the jolly expression that made him think of a happy Buddha.

The miko smiled.

Jinenji took the basket and hugged the miko with one arm, and Kurama started at the size. He looked so much _smaller _on Koenma's hologram screen, and even appeared smaller just halfway between one and the doors, but Kurama knew how small the miko was compared to him, and that Lord was h_efty_. Youko let out an impressed whistle in his mind.

"I thank you Kagome."

"I appreciate that Jinenji-chan." Shippou snickered and elbowed the retainer beside him with a sharp blow. The hanyou retainer glared at the kitsune before he crossed his arms over his chest and turned his nose up with a snort.

"We all know she's alright, now how did it go?" The wolf retainer to Ayame-sama spoke up, silencing the whispers and creating a more somber atmosphere. Kurama almost didn't know what the Highers were talking about, until Youko nudged a memory up about their worry over Ketsueki.

So he turned to face the miko with the rest of them, and watched the miko seat herself beside the central lord with ease that spoke of repetition. She slowly set about making herself tea, and Jinenji took over it for her with a smile as he nudged her side. She sighed good-naturedly and turned her face up to the others. "What is there to know? He has been eradicated, and the tales are going to be found."

The soft and quiet voice of Sesshoumaru's last retainer broke into the thoughts of all. "It is important, Kagome-sama, that we know if he was killed properly, the techniques going with him."

Kagura nodded her head decisively. "I agree with this. You are too important to be wounded from incompetence on Reikai's part."

Kagome laughed and sobered. "Yes I was the one to kill him, and yes, he knew about the tales as he attacked me."

A second female retainer, this one working for Kagura, nodded her head with her long black hair swishing in its ponytail. "If anyone found those tales and techniques it would mean a harsh blow to the realms."

Kagome nodded and glanced towards Sesshoumaru. He smiled slightly and started to speak at her cue; "I will send out my sentry to recover the scroll, we will deliver it to your shrine as soon as possible."

Kagome nodded and stood. The whole table quickly rose to show respect to her person, and Kurama stumbled a step back from his off position. Youko gaped openly in his mind, taking note of the stiff and deep bows that retainers gave and the proud smiles on the Lords and Ladies.

Sesshoumaru broke off from the rest, coming to stand in front of he small woman they all respected. His hand took hold of her chin and tilted her head up to face his more directly. He cleared his throat and the miko smiled sheepishly with a blush on her face before she tilted her head down. Youko stammered in the back of his awareness.

When she looked back up, her eyes were open, and the starry gaze was oddly blank- even from the omniscient feel it usually had. The perceptive lord gazed into her eyes for a moment, and then he closed her eyelids with his hand, brushing back her bangs once he did.

He nodded to the other lords and Ladies and they all relaxed from their tense positions. His gaze went to the silent miko. "You were caught unaware?"

She blushed. "I am sorry Sesshoumaru."

He waved a hand aside casually to dismiss her apology. "You were not expecting it, as you should have told your family about doing such things when you are in such a state."

The silver haired retainer snorted and uncrossed his arms before he walked up to the miko and gently flicked her cheek. Her hand caught it however and her amused expression turned slowly to face him. He smiled. "You have gotten strong Kagome, but you need to remember that you still have people watching your back." He snorted in remembrance as he rolled his eyes; "That Hiei even took the time to threaten me for…err."

The miko smiled and laughed, throwing her head back to let the sound echo through the cavernous room. "I am well aware that you make Hiei boil…as I am also aware that you rarely can refrain from using such ill words despite your status. It almost makes me want to subdue you…."

The barking laughter from Ayame's other retainer filled the room boisterously along with the quieter laughter of the rest. She smiled good-naturedly and patted the retainer on the head before she too giggled out her mirth.

Shippou smirked and walked up to her as he calle dout to the room. "Shiori?" A servant carrying a pitcher of sweet smelling liquid stepped forth from the shadows. "Do you think you could open the portal for our miko?" The quiet female nodded and waved a hand distractedly as she bowed and smiled to the miko. Shippou grinned at Kagome as well, and kissed her on the cheek for farewell.

Kurama walked silently through the portal and found himself at the base of the shrine steps just in time to feel the guarding shield react to Kagome's presence and dance across his senses.

'_Well that was…**enlightening**_.' Youko laughed in his mind as they walked up the shrine steps towards the miko's home. It was going to be a long night, if the new pieces to their puzzle were anything to go by.

I wanted to end here and see if anyone thought I was going to let a female competition enter…heh. But that's so predictable.

* * *

1.HAH! Bet you were thinking it was inu now weren't you? MUAHAHAHA bow before my …I have no words, dammit. Anyhoo, whistles innocently Peace!

_2.Inochi _means life if you were wondering…hehe…oooh, I just had to put a Jinenji description in there, everyone makes him go handsome or stuff like that, so I wanted him to be himself yet powerful! YAY for me!

O, BTW, I'm sorry it took so long to update, See I had inspiration, and I was typing it up then I had to go to church. Sigh, oh well. ENJOY it I hope you did!

OOOOHOHOHH! CHALLENGE: Can anyone guess all the retainers? Heee. I'm evil. There are seven, three for Sesshoumaru (larger Lands), one for Kagura, as the northern lands are rather barren, two for Ayame, and one for the East. Thirteen- I had to do it. You see the retainers and the Lords and Ladies plus the miko make _thirteen_- this thirteen make up the Highers, my abbreviation for **The Higher Lords and Ladies**.

Yes, I'm obsessed with that number. Snickers. It's symbolic in lots of literature (read: horror) and it's my lucky day!


	5. Circumstance

Kurama watched in a detached manner as the miko greeted her family as she returned. Hiei only looked up briefly from his perch on a window-sill, and her brother came running into the house from the yard, followed closely by a panting Kuwabara. Yusuke strolled in from the kitchen, leaning casually upon the doorjamb as if he lived here.

The miko laughed as her brother collided with her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist. Their grandfather shook his head as he moved into the house, waving distractedly to the lady of the house as he passed and receiving a kiss to his cheek as he continued on obliviously.

Kuwabara smiled at the young boy and turned his grin up to Kurama. And Kurama couldn't help but notice that Kuwabara seemed content. He was prone to usually worry about the well-being of many, and that directly translated into the way he carried himself and looked behind his shoulder. None of this was in the way Kuwabara moved now, and Kurama had to wonder how much the peace of this shrine affected those with awareness…and those without.

Ms. Higurashi calmly walked into the room and calmly gazed at the assembled group. Yusuke stumbled and winced when he received a smack to the back of his head from her. He turned to her with an exaggerated wounded face and she glanced at him slyly. "_That's_ for stealing the cookie dough."

Yusuke grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck as he chuckled. Kurama smiled; Yusuke was still a child at heart. _'You got that right, now shut up.'_

'_Youko…?'_

'_Shhh, I'm thinking.'_ There was a pause._ 'She's intriguing.'_

Kurama tuned into his other half, paying attention to the emotions rolling off Youko's soul as they watched Kagome. He was curious as always, but there was an underlying sense of awe that made Kurama wonder. She _did_ have his full attention.

'_You are very…'_ He was cut off by a rather abrupt and imperious motion and he shut himself up. When Youko got into one of these moods there was no sense in talking to him; all it got you was an irritated (and irritating) motion and the fox's cold shoulder for most of the day. Never interrupt him when he's _thinking_.

So Kurama sighed and focused his attention on his friends and the family, watching silently and wonderingly at the warm woman that was Kagome's mother. He could picture the eyes of Kagome, just like her mothers. They would be open and warm and dark chocolate like that, and you would always be able to see the smile threatening to come out in those eyes. He looked to the miko, now being affectionate with her brother in the teasing manner he assumed Kuwabara took with his sister on occasion. Her eyes were rarely open, him having seen her jewels only when they were in danger or asked by the Lord.

'_It's a shame really_.' He felt Youko's irritation at his stray thought before the fox went back to his musings, ignoring the interruption in his detective mode. He found himself amused slightly at the fox's antics before his attention returned to the family and his friends. It would seem that even the 'rebels' could find a place of acceptance in this shrine, and watching the two mostly-humans of his group joke around with such ease spoke volumes to his natural protective instincts for something that was wholly _his_.

He smiled and laughed when Kuwabara was attacked by the very large cat the family took care of, and smiled in delight when his nose caught the scent of freshly baked cookies almost ready to be devoured. Cookies were on his good list.

Cookies…

Kurama shook himself out of his sugar induced haze and watched the miko play fight with her brother. Well, they weren't exactly fighting. Souta would randomly let a hand fly in her direction only to laugh when she caught it in one of her own…and she always caught it.

It made him wonder how she'd have an accident that the grandfather was talking about with Hiei. He shrugged and settled himself into a chair, claiming it as his own for their duration in the shrine household. It was oddly endearing to watch this family.

Souta laughed and joked and became serious when the moment warranted, yet he still retained that boyish innocence and charm that labeled him as one who had little if no contact with the demon kind. Their mother was the epitome of a single mom, what every child wished they could have as theirs, and she extended that motherly affection to all who entered her household. The grandfather was crazy, but he welcomed you whole-heartedly as well, regaling you with stories of bygones and happenings, enticing you to listen for hidden meanings and secrets long lost.

And Kagome, the daughter and sister, she was there for you to ask a question or tell a story to. She would listen, and she would smile. She would laugh as well, ruffle her brother's hair, she would help her mom with the food, and she would indulge in her grandfather's babblings.

It was as if her blindness didn't really exist, and she was just a normal teenage girl who loved her family and enjoyed staying at home and working on the shrine grounds like her ancestors would have done.

"The baking smells wonderful hon." The conversation continued outside his thoughts, enticing him to join with the age in the old man's voice. His eyes lit up with childish delight. "Do you think we could have some?"

Higurashi laughed, patting her father on the back and reaching behind her toward a counter, she produced a tray of cookies and set them on the table, watching with a grin as the old man's eyes lit up and he quickly snatched up one of the treats. Souta giggled and Kurama caught something that caught _him_ off guard. The miko's smile was awkward as she heard her brother's giggle. The family continued, only her grandfather giving her a sympathetic glance as he noticed the look that washed over her face before he went back to living their joy.

Kagome smiled firmly and excused herself, pushing out her chair from the table she stood quietly and made her way to the picture covered hallway and Kurama heard her walking up the stairs- and a faint whoosh of air rushing from a closing door. He focused his eyes back on the family, noticing that Souta kept on glancing up to where his sister left, and their mother always directed their attention elsewhere.

There was a knocking at the door, and Kurama was startled out of his thoughts and strongly reminded of one of Edgar Allen Poe's poems…Ms. Higurashi rose to get the door, walking out of the room with a smile and a nod from her father. There was a hushed silence in the room as they strained their ears to listen to the guest, the demons having an advantage over the humans – even those powerful humans – in the room. Yet, they only could hear snatches of the conversation, Kurama mentally noting that the various makai plants that inhabited the house were muffling all noises from farther in.

Kurama pulled himself from his musings when he noticed Souta giving his grandfather a telling glance and looking at the stairs pointedly. He just shook his head in return and returned to looking at the door to his daughter as Souta did the same. They heard the laughter of Ms. Higurashi growing louder, and they were shocked to hear the distinct drawl of a familiar voice coming towards them. "Yah know we can all feel her from ah'r side?" The recognizable face of the wind master Jin greeted them as he rounded the corner with Ms. Higurashi. "They're going crazy withouh' her there tah show 'em thah she…" He cut himself off with a surprised expression as he saw them, briefly glancing about the room before he rested his gaze on Yusuke. "What're you guys doing here?"

Yusuke smirked. "The question is what are you doing here?"

Jin smiled his little half smile as his fang poked out of his mouth, looking at Souta and Kagome's mother before he stepped fully into the room. "Ah has come fo' the Northern Lady, she's worried about miko-sama." Kurama narrowed his eyes at the redhead, wondering at the respect he showed the miko even as she wasn't in his presence.

Souta grinned and appeared right beside the wind master, startling the Spirit Detectives at his speed and stealth. "Do you have time to train me?" His grin faded as Jin's face lost its amusement.

Jin shook his head in the negative and glanced behind his shoulder to the stairs. He gave a glance to the Higurashis as they looked up at him, and he smiled sadly as he gave them a nod. His mood shifted and his face cleared into the genial expression of good nature as he underwent one of his famous mood swings and he smiled brightly to them as he left the room.

Kuwabara paused from his cat petting, creating a comical sight as both him and the tawny cat gazed after the demon in confusion; and then the cat swiped at Kuwabara's idle hand and jumped off his lap with its tail in the air and his nose to the stairs.

The cat disappeared form their view.

Ms. Higurashi smiled and asked them if they would like to stay for dinner, wondering out loud about how they could have stayed up all night hunting just to return to a restless day and reporting to the Highers. She sighed as she got a vague response from Yusuke and Kurama watched as she shook her head with a mothering smile before closing the curtains to the outside window.

Kurama was just about to ask why when he heard the voices, Jin and Kagome were outside, walking away from the house as it sounded and their voices gradually faded from his ears.

He turned back to the family with calculating eyes, watching Hiei look through the wall and will himself to see outside to the pair even as he knew he couldn't. Yusuke and Kuwabara shrugged it off, and were joking around with Souta as the family settled into the domestic scene that would welcome any rebel or misfit.

Kurama's eyes narrowed even more: _'Something isn't adding up…'_

.x.

Jin had smiled to himself as he ascended the stairs from the hallway of memories- or so he had dubbed it. It was always amusing for him to walk down that hall and watch the family as it slowly shrunk…until he hit the gap in time where no pictures of Kagome were, and after that came all the pictures of her with those beautiful blue-grey eyes that she no longer had.

He sighed as he knocked on her door, opening it a crack to call out to her. "Kagome?" He found her sweating and breathing deeply and muttering under her breath- in the corner of her very sparse room.

The meditative pose she was in was trembling and her eyes were open and furiously blinking. The old posters of her earlier years framed her; the curling and yellowing sheets testifying forgotten days and memories and heralding change and overlook. Jin was strangely saddened by the sight, as he always was when he entered her room, he thought she must have been a very endearing teenager to have such warm mementoes once fresh upon her walls…but now she was theirs.

He shook his head vigorously as he took a small step into the room and closed the door quietly behind him. He took in a deep breath of her scent before he cleared his thoughts and regret. If she hadn't changed from the carefree child she was once she wouldn't be _theirs_…she wouldn't be their miko. And even if only a select few knew what she had truly gone through and accomplished- she was his precious person. Jin smiled gently as her head snapped to his position even as her empty eyes darted about searching for him.

"Ah'm righ' here."

"Jin…?" Her trembling whisper reached his pointed ears and he wondered at how such a small nervous creature could produce a trembling note of steel even when she was like this. He made sure his steps sounded distinctly in the room as he approached her and watched her for any sign of shock.

There was no telling what would set her off when she was like this.

"Do yah think we should go out?"

She nodded her head slowly and Jin resisted the urge to brush the bangs out of her wide eyes. Even if she normally could sense everything around her even in a weary state he had been summoned because right now…she couldn't. It hurt him to see her like this.

The strong woman he knew since he was young was still there, the reason he used to smile amidst battle was still there; but now the woman was trembling and even as she stood straight with her chin held high…her lip quivered as she reached out her hand to him in a show of trust- _and_ vulnerability.

He knew it killed her to do this…to be this weak. He took her hand, pulling her to him gently to clasp her elbow to lead her in the walk down the back stairs of the house to the yard. The sacred Goshinboku was always where they went when she got like this, and Jin sighed in relief as its welcoming presence engulfed them and helped Kagome relax.

He felt the tree's odd energy wrap around his companion, and he fought the shivers that ran up his form as her eyes glazed over and the smile tilted her lips- even as the crease between her brows stayed and the chilled pallor of her skin remained. He led her to her bench, close to the tree's trunk and near the barrier to the sacred tree, and he watched her sit with the worry of someone who _knew_, and someone who cared.

She turned a smile to him – though it was strained – and he found himself smiling back in relief. "From whence did they call you, Windwalker?"

Jin grinned insanely at her nickname for him and found he was settling down on the ground near her feet. The energy he was usually overcome with settled as he sat near her, and he leaned back into her legs as her hands weaved through his hair. "Ah was in the east, a ruma' of faeries was aroun'."

Her fingers wiggled through his hair and he became victim of the urge to wiggle his ears in contentment. Her giggle reached him, but he still could feel the winds attempts to sooth her spirit and nerves- she wasn't relaxed enough yet.

He wracked his head for something that would ease her spirit, and he almost fell to giving up when he hit it. "Yah remember when we first met?"

He felt her form relax into the bench as her knees ceased to tense behind his form, the resulting position he found himself in was much comfier and he fought the impulse to purr. He too remembered meeting her, when he was still a young child with big eyes in the much larger world…

_The woman he was watching stopped a few feet from completely passing him, and he watched in curiosity as she turned her body to actually face him. He shifted uncomfortably in the rags he ha managed to salvage and he altered his arms to hug tighter around his stomach to hold the protruding ribs, ribs he knew he knew he had, from her eyes. It was all for naught, as her eyes were closed. But Jin had the most confusing sensation; that no matter if her eyes were closed or not, she was actually seeing him. It was different from being looked through by those open eyes, this was like someone was seeing his soul, and he found it disconcerting to realize he couldn't do the same to her._

_She held out her hand to him, and Jin stared at the dainty appendage in disbelief as he raised an eyebrow and gave the lady an unimpressed look. He caught himself from expecting her to react, and was very surprised when she did._

_Her tinkling laugh came forth, and her shoulders rose before they lowered to lift him onto his two unsteady feet; he flushed hard under the attention, trying to hide the shaking of his legs from malnutrition, and hide the telltale tears that threatened when he felt the boils ache on his feet. There was nothing blocking his pain from her though, even as her eyes were closed and smile still in place she lifted him like he was a leaf in the wind and carried him away from the dirty market place and the filthy town._

He remembered looking over her shoulder, and past her thick hair, to glimpse his last view of the town that had housed him since he could remember.

'Good Riddance'._ The dingy houses and shacks faded from his view and the smoky and dirty smell of the air cleared until he found himself in a green forest with a mountain rising proud far before him. _

_She set him down on the side of the path, and her hands were gentle as she tended to his feet with herbs from a small bag at her side, and her hands were forgiving to his ribs as she checked them for breaks or bruises. He was chary of her, understandably so, and he watched her warily as she settled back a few feet on her crouched legs and seemed to wait for something._

_He gave in "Wha' yah want?"_

_She smiled oddly. "I seek nothing, yet I sense your need. Your name little one?"_

_Jin bristled, the lady set something off on his senses and he couldn't exactly pinpoint what. "Ah ain't giving it." He said petulantly._

_Her smile turned genuine. "Well then Windwalker, I need you to come with me until you feel fit to leave on your own, unless you want to go to a place where I know the wind flows free and the breeze dances yearly."_

_Tempted as he was Jin hesitantly accepted in the face of this lady's proposition. She seemed nice enough, but so had his mother. His hand came out to shake hers, and he made sure to remind himself not to be too shocked when her hand rose to meet his, she could see him- in her own way._

The deal faired him well, and he found that piggybacking across the lands with Kagome had been fun, and eventually he had given his name- and gotten hers in return.

"_Jin."_

_Her face turned to him in mild curiosity. "Your name then? Mine is Kagome." She smiled at him, and he felt the shock run along his nerves before he settled himself again onto her back. 'She couldn't be the same Kagome…'_

_They continued their journey._

The journey didn't last long, the trust gradually building between him and this strange woman with strange powers, and he found himself liking her even more as the days went by. If she was anything she was someone he could count on. It wasn't until the days when she reached her destination that he realized just how much that was true.

_They entered the gates of the large manse, Jin in all his scared excitement darted his eyes about around him. He could feel the wind flowing free and the breeze dancing; it_ _rushed along his senses and sent a heady rush to his soul. He grinned._

_The servants directed the woman he was with to a large library, full of cushions and windows and the perfumed zephyr. Jin bounced around excitedly, reading titles in a glance and grinning as the pillows gave and shifted under his bouncing figure._

_He stilled as he felt it; the calm before a storm, the herald of the passage, the epitome of control_,_ the_ old winds. _Jin gaped in awe as the elegant lady entered the library and rushed to embrace Kagome. They shared few tears, and many smiles and the graceful lady gestured to him in question._

_Kagome smiled and motioned him over. He did so, caring not that he was openly staring at the lady until he reached Kagome and hid behind her legs. Surely this seasoned warrior would scoff at his pathetic control of the winds._

_Kagome pushed him in front of her knees, but he made sure to grab a strong hold of her fighting gi so she couldn't push him totally away. The lady crouched down to his height, and he shocked himself that a lady of such high stature would demean herself in such a way._

"_This is the child you think should be under me and mine?"_

_Kagome nodded. "His spirit is of the wind, and he has the personality. Kohaku could come and with you could make a fine warrior out of him; he just needs the freedom of the north in his blood." Jin looked up at his companion in awe, she wanted to make him a warrior, weak little Jin, she wanted to make a strong warrior out of _him!

_The lady nodded. "Jin of the wind, I am Kagura of the North Wind. Lady to the North Mandate and I hereby request your training be received under me and mine. Will you accept?"_

"_Like a gale is part of the storm!" He blushed at his outburst, but gave a hesitant grin when he noticed Lady Kagura's eyes lit up and a smile widen her lips. Kagome smiled and kissed the crown of his head before she walked with them to the gates. He watched her awkwardly; he liked her, but he got the feeling that she should be leaving…._

"_I'll probably be seeing you a lot now Jin of the Wind. Remember to visit me once in a while as well; the silent shinobi Kohaku will probably help you a lot." She leaned down and whispered conspiratorially at him. "I hear he has a soft spot for candy." she smiled as she put her finger to her lips and stood up straight._

_The Lady of the North smiled at the strange woman Kagome; "The wind has your back,_ miko of time. _May you always know that the refuge you seek is a whisper breezed away."_

_Kagome smiled and bowed, Kagura returning the bow as Jin stood there in shock. Kagome was_ the _Kagome. The so-called miko drifting in time, the miko _without_ time, the woman of true purity…_

Jin shook his head as he heard her muffled giggle and he turned his back to watch her hand cover her mouth to hinder her laughter. He smiled lazily as he listened to it, knowing she was laughing at a memory of him and that it didn't really matter. She was relaxed again, and he sighed as he stretched out the kinks in his back from sitting too long.

He always was rather restless…

He took her arm and lifted her up out of her seated position, setting her down when she playfully smacked his arm and let him take her elbow to escort her into the house. He entered through the front door, taking his time to carefully guide her around the obstacles that lined her path.

She accepted this with a grim pride, reminding him of the strong and proud warrior he had experienced only once…but that was for another time. Right now their miko needed him, and he was never one to ignore his friends in need.

He smiled sadly as he guided her past her family; briefly glancing his tentative friends in the Spirit Detectives as he walked past that doorway, and he continued on to leave her in her room. He sighed as he watched her, he was sure that the Highers would want to see her when they heard how bad it had been this time, and he knew just who to tell that to.

Jin whispered a soft goodbye to the miko as she curled up at her window, closing the door and leaning against it for a brief moment as he memorized the shift the room's mood had taken since he got her calmed down, it was all he had that told him she would be alright. He made his way down the stairs and through the hall of memories as he approached the other guests and his friends. _This _should go over well…

.x..x.x.x.

Retainers: In the third chapter, I told you that one retainer was Toutosai, and it is very obvious that another retainer was Jaken. I _am_ glad I confused you with the silent shadowy retainer! CHAH! Bow down before my plot device! Lol. Anyhow, here are the other hints.

There are seven retainers.

'…silver haired retainer snorted', "to subdue you…." 'hanyou retainer' 'One of Sesshoumaru's retainers, his younger brother if rumors were true'

'one of the western lord's advisors' "…Onigumo-chan."

'southern Lady's retainers; the one who'd **called Kagome wench** and another dark haired youkai' 'wolf retainer to Ayame-sama' 'barking laughter from Ayame's other retainer'(see #2 as well).

'the soft and quiet voice of Sesshoumaru's last retainer'

'A second female retainer, this one working for Kagura, nodded her head with her long black hair swishing in its ponytail.'

Where there is Kagura, there is always the other. (See #5).

If this doesn't help then I'll be happy to clear up all the confusion, in fact I might even be taking the whole group into Makai later and it will clear up the confuzzlement as well as the other pov's. Toodles! (Oh boy do I _EVER _have plans! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA hack.) -.-

Umm yeah and to sesshoumaruobsessed; there's Jin! (Though I had trouble with his speech, stupid brogue walks away muttering to herself)

Sorry for any stupid errors, but I hope you enjoy the new chappie! I didn't know what to do with the interlude of silliness, so I'm taking it away and all those who never read it tough luck! I know I enjoyed writing it. Heh. Toodles!


	6. Weakness and age

Kurama had watched as Jin escorted the miko up the stairs again, taking note of the way she was being led as if she was blind. His eyes narrowed as he glanced at the morose family and the mother smiled grimly. He didn't have time to ask anything that was on the tip of his tongue and burning at his thoughts before Youko emerged from the hidden shadows he had immersed himself into.

He felt him shifting around in his memories, getting himself up to date on all the happenings that had been gong on and trying to observe at the same time. The family was looking worried, and Hiei was being his normal stoic self, but Kurama could see that he had moved himself closer to the doorway that led up the stairs, and he knew that Hiei was listening up the stairs for any sign of trouble. He still had to wonder how Hiei knew this family and had such close relationships with a miko, but he stilled his tongue and felt the nudge of Youko.

His previously silent soul tenant spoke: _'Jin knows our miko as well?'_

Kurama could just make out the swishing of Youko's tail as it swayed in the shadows he had encased himself in, and Kurama knew that he had a while to wait before Youko fully emerged from the shadows he had encased himself in.

The sounds of footsteps on the stairs echoed strangely over the hum of conversation around him, and he watched in suspicion as Hiei and Jin talked quietly outside the room- barely visible to his eyes and he could hardly hear the faint hiss of whispers as they exchanged words.

Jin entered the room and all conversation stilled, Kurama took note of the anticipatory hush and focused on the family that watched Jin with a semblance of suspicion as he turned to face the wind shinobi as well. Jin smiled and flashed Souta a thumbs up. "Ah'm gonna go back ta tha' north." Souta deflated from his previously energetic position, and Kurama suspected that Souta had been about to try to get the wind master to stay and train him. "Ma' Lady is very worried." Jin titled his head back and scratched his chin. "Actually, the Highers ah all worried; Kagome needs to see them soon."

He turned to Hiei as he walked into the room. "I am going on a trip to the Makai, the hunting party for the scroll needs my help."

Kurama narrowed his eyes at his friend, wondering how much interest he had vested in this miko that he had never told him about. Jin interrupted his thoughts. "Thah's why Ah need Kurama." Jin faced him with a smile that was a little more threatening than he was used to. "Yah _will_ take Kagome to the central lands when tomorrow comes." Kurama noticed the underlying threat to those words, Jin wasn't asking him to take Kagome to Makai, and he wasn't even telling him to. No, Jin was threatening him to escort the miko to her acquaintances in the Makai, and Kurama did not doubt that the Highers were dealing out this order _through_ the wind shinobi.

He nodded his head in agreement and tuned out the excited and relieved tittering of Ms. Higurashi as she gave Jin a hug and ushered him and Hiei to the foyer to see them off. Souta pouted good-naturedly and snuck a quick glance up the stairs before he sat down. The only reason they caught it was because it was intended to be overlooked, and they had been trained to spot that which was not intended to be seen.

They left it as it was, taking the time only to glance at each other and make sure they caught the exchange as they settled in with the family to dinner. Kurama felt certain that this family would retain their interests for an indefinable amount of time, the only question he had, and Youko vehemently laughed in the back of his mind at him, was if Kagome even knew the trouble she was causing.

Ms. Higurashi smiled at them and brought out the meal. Dinner was a warm affair, but the absence of Kagome's presence rushed along the back of Kurama's senses, and the knowledge that Hiei was out there fighting without him caused his soul restless pacing.

Youko spoke as he smiled at the younger boy's avid retelling of a tale he had heard from his sister about a fight in Makai;_ 'Kagome will not be coming down for tonight, the way her family is acting tells it._' Kurama watched the family discreetly, taking note of the way they all had stopped glancing up to Kagome's room, supper continued as if nothing was amiss, and Kurama found himself relaxing and almost forgetting about the strange miko that presented the most unusual time he had experienced in while- _almost_.

He sighed as he watched the family eat and make merry, and he strained his ears to try to listen to the rest of the house, wondering about the origins of this shrine family and all the stories connected to it. Surely a family so immersed in the shrine legends stayed close to their origins, and surely they would be able to tell him stories of their origins with all the grace and flourish of the old entertainers.

But he stilled his tongue and quietly resigned himself to listening to the welcoming conversation around him, but he never joined in. His conversation with his spiritual counterpart was far more important, and if he could seem to be paying attention then all was for the better…

'_As I recall there_ _was a tale of the miko who had to protect time and was labeled for her mercy and faith. I have not heard of the tales actually being true…but this shrine could be dedicated to her, and that would explain why this miko was named Kagome….'_

.x.

Kohaku stormed silently up the steps to the manse, taking his time to shuffle his boots on the carpet so he wouldn't tack and mud through the elaborate halls. Kagura went anal over that kind of thing.

He sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked down the labyrinth of halls. He had felt his protégées presence, and he wanted answers DAMNIT! Things such as mud in the halls shouldn't be considered important at a time like this. The woman who had helped him mature and overcome the loss of his family and whole way of life was always weary of falling below society's rules and expectations, and even though she was calmer now he knew that she was still slightly anal about it- of all the times for her to worry about her _precious_ rugs.

He growled very convincingly as a servant almost stepped into his path, and he only nodded his head strictly as she made her way around him- no collision would err him form his path.

He entertained the brief thought that Inuyasha would be very proud of his intimidation. Then he sighed and shook his head violently of these petty thoughts. Kagome was worried, and he knew that he needed to see her as soon as possible. Kagura had him on loan from his caretaker, and he desired to be with Onigumo now because he knew that he would most likely be the first to see Kagome.

He felt the presence of the wind users fast approaching, and he settled himself to a more sedate walk as he noticed them sense his presence- and hopefully his ire. Kagura had taken him in as an insanely-brother-like relation, and he knew that helped him get this way around here. It also helped that he could beat the wind witch in a fight. Not that she would let you know that…

He crossed his arms over his chest and stepped into a side room for the clash he expected. Jin may have been his student but there were things he didn't understand yet. One was that you _never_ kept information about Kagome from the Highers, even if you considered it a game.

But Jin was oddly subdued as he entered the room, and he went straight to the point. "She had an incident before they took her to get Ketsueki, an' she was a wee cagey of her weak state now."

Kohaku took this in, staring hard at the young demon he remembered as a child. Jin shifted uneasily under his stare. "Had you found out about this incident?"

Jin nodded and shifted again, Kagura gave him an annoyed glance but she said nothing. "She was restin' and when she went to talk to her mother they forgot to tell her thah they had moved a table to clean thah walls."

Kohaku's head snapped down as he cursed under his breath - courtesy of Inuyasha's foul mouth – and he started to pace the carpet length ignoring the irritated stare of Kagura.

Jin sighed in melancholy. "Higurashi tol' me thah she panicked and couldn' get her bearings." He watched as the wind apprentice paced to the wall that held the tapestry of the legend of Aji-Suki-Taka-Hi-Kone woven together in brilliant threads. The redhead leaned against the wall in frustration, and Kohaku took pity on the man he had come to view as friend.

"She will be fine." Kagura's voice interrupted their conversation. The wind witch snorted in disdain and walked serenely to the window. Kohaku was momentarily confused – Kagura was one of those most protective of their miko – until she explained; "Jin has told me that she will be arriving tomorrow, and if I know Kagome, and I like to think I do, she is already meditating trying to get her powers back to stability."

Kohaku relaxed reluctantly, yes he knew that was what she would be doing, but he also knew what it was like for her to be so weak. He had been there once…for one of her episodes.

He shook his head again as he thanked the gods that she didn't have to expend so much of her energy often. Let the people think that their miko was insurmountable, the Highers all knew that if she used too much of her energy it backlashes.

And Kagome was blind, in every sense of the word, for a sporadic part of time.

Kohaku sighed and pushed his bangs off his forehead, cursing the fact that he couldn't just up and leave the Makai without going through the tiring process established by Reikai.

"Stupid…demonic…immortal…youkai…dead…regulations…idiotic reikai." He realized that his mumblings hadn't been very intellectual when the subdued chuckle of Jin reached him. He sighed and mopped his face with one hand as he grinned sheepishly at Kagura who was trying to keep a disapproving glare on her face.

It failed and her light and airy chuckle filled the room before she waved a hand absently in the air. Kohaku ducked instinctively and the wind witch gave him an amused smile as she flicked her fan in blatant taunt to his nervous response.

Jin watched all this with the familiarity of one long used to the antics of a family, although he still never understood the reasons behind the actions between these two. Kohaku understood that Jin was still, despite being one of Kagome's favorites, unaware of the more dangerous and haunting past of the Highers. Just like Jin was only aware of the fact that all the Highers were allies and friends and once maybe enemies, he wasn't aware of the extent of this hostility.

Kohaku straightened from his defensive stance, taking his time to make sure he hadn't revealed any of his hidden weapons to Jin or the wind witch. He was a highly paranoid individual, and Kagome always took the time to lightly tease him about the people he actually placed his trust in- Onigumo and herself.

He figured that Jin wouldn't need to know of the cause for his paranoia, and he certainly didn't need to know the true circumstances that led to the formation of the Highers.

Enemies that are now allies, considered the closest of friends, they would have to keep such information away from people. If anyone found out…someone could use the old enmity to create a rift among the Highers…that would spell disaster for all the realms.

A struggle amongst the higher powers would mean Kagome was in danger, and people would choose sides and the general chaos would disrupt Kagome-miko's flow of energy. Kagome was the creator of these barriers that kept the fragile peace the now had, she was the guiding force that coached the barrier to become what it was today, if she was lost to a petty dispute….

Kagura snapped her fan closed, drawing his attention away from such musings and she gave him a hard look with a little shake of her head. He smiled weakly, he knew that no one could break the bond the Hgihers shared, and Kagome would always hold them together no matter how much they disagreed with each other.

'_After all'_, he thought briefly as a bemused smile overcame his face, _'for the group that stuck together now to be so close…it would take a miracle to break us apart.' _Kohaku chuckled and briefly flashed a knowing smile to Kagura, telling her that he would cease his useless panicking.

She smiled haughtily, probably enjoying the fact the he had doubted and she had been there to put him in his place. Kohaku outright laughed, and he stalked away from his two confused friends as he made his way to the edge of the manse. It was time to visit the central lands, and Kohaku knew that Onigumo and the others would be very anxious to hear this news.

He called back over his shoulder as he got ready to utilize his chakra. "I'll inform the others!"

And he was gone.

…

It was only a swift shift of time that found him at Jinenji's castle, where he suspected that Onigumo would be hiding in wait for their miko. He was proven correct, Onigumo's attention grabbing figure was cutting through the servants congregating in the halls like Moses through the red sea. Kohaku paused himself and resigned to waiting for the blatantly interested and determined profile of his close friend.

"You have information?"

Kohaku nodded his head and turned his form in a military shift to the right- into the corridor leading to the inner gardens.

A rather ordinary name for the elaborate and sometimes overwhelming inner court that Jinenji himself tended to. They walked in companionable silence, and they only paused once to nod in respect to Sesshoumaru's single female retainer as she walked silently past.

Onigumo turned to him expectantly and he sighed with a resigned smile as he let his hands fall from their rigid and defensive posture. "Kagome is…rattled." Onigumo's narrow eyes narrowed even more, and he turned towards the rose section of the gardens. Kohaku continued. "The previous incident that Sesshoumaru told us of was more unsettling than she let on, and now that she has no power to actually see around her…she is frightened."

"I thought that she was taking the measures necessary to ensure she never wasted her energy to such an extent."

Kohaku sighed and made an exhausted face before he relaxed his posture into the slumped position of a depressed teen. "She hadn't expected that she would be needed in Makai for a mission, and she had been training her brother." He looked up into the sky and circled around on his spot to gaze around the cavernous walls that secreted this inner sanctuary. "You know how much energy she uses to train someone, and she had been resting her senses when the tantei arrived."

Onigumo scowled deeply, marring his usual stony and sculpted face. "She should rest every morning, before her day begins." His countenance softened as a small smile found its way to his face. "She always did push herself too hard."

Kohaku laughed openly, enjoying the fact that although there were tough times and past times, they always welcomed him with open arms and were prepared to aid each other I any situation. "It is how she is." His face grew sorrowful as he remembered too many occasion she placed herself at risk. "She needs to stay at the castles more, though I know she would hate that."

Onigumo nodded. "Kagome is one who will work through the day and sacrifice her security just so she knows her close ones are safe." He growled out in frustration. He ignored Onigumo's amused look as his rumble rebounded through the green gardens.

Kagome always pushed aside her senses when she was resting, letting her powers once again pool into her reserves- but that left her more vulnerable than any blind person, because she had a duty to protect all under her supervision. She forgot to look after herself.

He scowled into the sky as he couldn't help but admire her for it. Kagome would accept help when she could take care of herself, but when she truly needed the help she felt weak and useless.

He sighed heavily.

Onigumo's laugh rang out in the garden, scaring a few birds from their perch. Kohaku gave him an odd look, and turned to face him fully as his arms crossed over his chest. "Exactly what are you laughing about? Our miko is troubled, and she can't get here until tomorrow morning!"

Onigumo settled his laugh down to a chuckle. "Our miko will be fine; it is you who hates to stay patient and wait." Onigumo smiled and tilted his head back, the elaborate robes of his station trailing to the ground with his wavy hair. "You should have learned patience by now young one, you were a Taijiya, and now you are a shinobi- both professions are renowned for the need to stay silent and stay still."

Kohaku snorted. "I have had over five centuries to practice my patience; I can act like I don't have any for a day." Kohaku grinned evilly. "Besides, I know who is going to be the first to rush to our miko tomorrow."

Onigumo scowled, but then a mirthful chuckle escaped and ruined his pretense. "You have come far from the child you were."

Kohaku shrugged in reply; "I am captain of the guard for the summits, I have killed and I have fought. Of course I am going to lose some of my immaturity."

"I wasn't talking about your maturity." Onigumo laughed and turned to walk down a different path, Kohaku guessing it led to the lily pond- a personal favorite of Onigumo's. "I was referring to your painful shyness."

Kohaku yelled out in mock outrage and chased after his friend, laughing and smiling but still wondering if the miko would be over in the morning. The companionable silence drifted through the gardens and the idle chatter commenced as they unconsciously guided the conversation way from the more serious events.

Those could wait for later, when they had their miko somewhere they knew was safe and welcoming to her aura. They could wait for the morrow, but Kohaku knew that he would have to wake very early- just to find his friend so he would know exactly when his miko was coming.

So he let the train of thought drift, and he wondered at the ease with which Onigumo relaxed and talked when he, by all rights of experience, should be the one panicking and threatening all the denizens to get his miko. Onigumo had lived over five hundred years looking after the miko and what she considered her clan, even from this side of the barrier.

It was speculated that the miko had even taken the time to visit Onigumo's family- before it had been torn apart and he had become the human thief. Kohaku shook his head and murmured consent to an idle statement from his comrade as he continued his thoughts.

He knew he was overreacting in his worry and that their miko always came back to them once she had the energy to do so. Kohaku's eyes flashed as he settled his nerves to the best of his ability. Kagome _would _be coming home, and they_ would_ be able to se her, and she _would _be okay.

He looked at his companion Onigumo, and with a start he realized what his senses had told him; Onigumo had been joined by Kouga and the two female retainers, and Shiori the half demon servant was walking along beside them in amiable silence. They all had this glint in their eyes, one he knew too well. He grinned.

Kagome would come back safely;_ they_ would all make sure of it.

.x.X.x.

Aji-Suki-Taka-Hi-Kone: the god of thunder. I had to put it in- just like the Bird of Paradise flower.

And once again Jin's brogue has me pulling out my hair. So excuse the mistakes, I am gradually making corrections through the whole chapters.


	7. Search for Knowledge

Kurama stood off to the side of the hustle and bustle of the shrines morning rituals, taking care to render himself out of the way of any wayward chores. He had come fairly early this morning to pick up the miko and take her to the Makai, but she had still been in her room and the family had been rushing about, only able to give him a quick 'she'll be down in a sec!' before they rushed off and around.

Kurama smiled slightly as he watched them, wondering at the way this family seemed to work together and complement each others abilities. _'I told you it's like the old ways._' Youko's voice came form the recesses of this mind. _'Trained villages always had a set way to work, and everyone had to pull their own weight. It was always fun to watch them go about their days…until they took notice of you of course.'_

Kurama didn't like the way that was sounding. _'What happened when they took notice of you? What exactly do you mean?'_

Youko sighed dramatically as he threw an arm to his forehead in mock exasperation. A golden eye cracked open to stare at him judgingly. _'The old ways were when they were private people, and very averse to any type of strangers in their life.'_ His pose shifted into the thoughtful and playful pose Kurama had become accustomed to during their short stay together. _'It's really fascinating watching this family interact, because they_ **do** _act like those old time generations, but they go about it in such a modern way.'_ Kurama distractedly ran his fingers through a stray lock of his hair and tugged at the knot holding the rest of his hair out of his face.

At times like these, when Youko was giving him rather interesting information, he found his mind wandering even as he listened and absorbed the knowledge. The idle part of his brain led his feet to wander down the halls, checking to make sure that there were no wayward feet of a person doing chores or a cat to rub against his leg and trip him or distract him.

He knew what he wanted to look at.

The hallway gradually opened up to him, and he let his gaze wander over the pictures without really seeing them, until he got to the beginning of the hall- farthest from the entryway door.

A glance around told him that the family was out of the way, and there was no one there to interrupt his perusal of the family history captured on the photographs that covered the walls. So his feet took him to the beginning, letting him see a loving couple standing under the shrine gates…a soon-to-be grandfather placing a hand on his daughter's swollen abdomen…a weary looking woman with a smile on her face and a new child in her arms…a young girl child wobbling and struggling to take her first steps…the woman pregnant with another child…a happy family of four…a frazzled but happy looking grandpa chasing around two little kids with dark brown and black hair…relieved parents holding their children to them in a death grip…

Kurama took notice that that particular photograph had been cut out of a newspaper and that Kagome's face, although obscured by the fuzzy detail, was the calm serene mask he had grown accustomed to at this time.

…a young boy with a grin on his face and his eyes squinted closed holding a trophy up in victory and a soccer ball under his elbow with team mates beside him…a young girl precariously balanced on pointe as her tongue stuck out of her mouth in concentration…a sad child gazing out a window with her brother held in her arms…a grandfather smiling gently as he held the hand of his granddaughter and helped her up the shrine steps…

Kurama had almost made it to the middle of the hall with his half hearted perusal, taking note of the more interesting pictures and noticing that most of the photos had no clear shot of the children's faces.

…Souta leaped through the air with a happy grin and closed eyes as the rain came down around him and the foggy figure of a young woman stood farther away…A grandfather had an intense look of meditation on his face as he held his hands in a blessing position, a cat was batting at his ponytail…a group of teens were sticking out their tongues and giving peace signs to the camera as overly large hats covered most of their faces from view, no mistaking the smile though…

Then Kurama stopped.

He had to stop.

Near the middle of the hallway, almost exactly center stood one lone photograph that stood out from the rest- not because of the quality or emotion they evoked from the onlooker, but because of what it captured.

A younger Kagome smiled happily up to the camera from her seat on the bench Kurama knew she sat on near the Goshinboku, her eyes were squinted slightly in serene enjoyment but the color stood out even through the long dark lashes.

Blue and grey.

_Powerful_.

The happy woman in the picture was nothing like he expected Kagome's eyes to look, they held more power then, a more natural power that seemed to wrap around his soul even from the aged confines of the picture frame.

The quiet shifting of another beside him drew himself out of his awe and Youko's heavy silence to greet the sight of the youngest Higurashi. The young man stood silently at his side, staring into the picture with longing eyes and a wistful smile on his face. "Kagome used to hate getting her picture taken."

Kurama lifted his brows and looked directly at the child. Noticing that although the siblings shared a powerful bond there was things that set them apart. There had been a gap in time where they hadn't been together, because these two children – despite their tight knit relationship – turned out almost as complete opposites.

Kagome was calm serene and had the aura of someone who was used to power and knew how to deal with it. While Souta had a power, that average power of a priest, and he had no clue the extent of what he could do with it. The siblings acted so differently, compared to those who had grown up together and adopted the idiosyncrasies of each other.

There was none of that.

Kurama was drawn out of his thoughts by the quiet swishing of cloth as someone behind them moved a limb. Kurama shifted his eyes to glimpse a feminine hand reaching out to touch Souta. Kurama felt no ill intent so he refrained from doing anything, but Souta jumped when the hand placed itself upon his shoulder.

It just solidified the differences in his mind. Kagome was always alert, always sensing that which was around her so she wouldn't be surprised. Souta still maintained the alertness of a cub, not really taking anything as suspicious unless he was told he was in a life and death situation.

Kurama shook his head as Kagome smiled and whispered something into her younger brother's ears. And they were gone.

…

Kurama settled himself into the shelf of a window in the room they were in, watching the Highers and the servants gather and interact with the miko. He had been mingling earlier, asking rather subtle questions about the origins of the miko, but he had received a wary look from some of the retainers, two in specific: Onigumo and Kikyou.

He had delegated himself to the window seat and proceeded to watch all the gathered demons and the miko; who interacted with grace and ease that should never have existed. He had seen Hiei react to the miko like these people, with no discomfort and no qualms about the fact that she could pose to them a possible threat.

Sesshoumaru was forever within two to five feet away from Kagome, and Kurama watched with some amusement as Kouga and Inuyasha broke out into a verbal spar enough that even though it appeared to be religiously happening it still drew attention away from him for an extended moment.

He risked it and approached the silent servant. Shiori. She had been quiet during the gathering, but he noticed that she was one of the ones that were old enough to have been the same age as some of the Highers, and she seemed to know the miko well. He cautiously approached her and he wondered if the distraction was kami-sent or his downfall.

They did say that curiosity killed the cat…

'_Toughen up red, that's a cat we're talking about. Not exactly kami's brightest creature.'_ Youko's irritated snarl snapped Kurama out of his misgivings, and with that mental push he steadied himself in his approach.

The white haired bat demon glanced up meekly as he approached and as he got closer he was shocked to scent that she was a hanyou. He shook his head slightly to clear it of such meaningless thoughts, at least for the moment. And Youko stilled in his mind as he focused all of his attention on the petite hanyou. "Shiori is it?"

"Hai." Came a soft whisper, caressing his ears and making him wonder how old she was- for although she had those eyes, she didn't have the commanding presence the others seemed to exude from their very being. "You are the avatar that has my Lords so worked up."

Kurama smiled faintly, amused at the wording and amused at how his reputation was in this circle. "I'm afraid that they don't think much of me."

Shiori shook her head innocently before her quiet voice rang out. "Oh no, it is that they think much of you, that you would pose a threat."

Kurama was dumbfounded for a moment. '_A threat?'_

'_Obviously there is something more going on here.'_ Youko tilted his head as the calculating gleam came into his eyes. _'I can't wait to find out what.' _Kurama tilted his head forward in agreement and smiled genially at the small woman before him. She smiled in return and shifted her feet placidly to scan the room.

Kurama did so as well and noticed the advisor Onigumo talking somewhat heatedly with Kikyou- Kagura's only advisor. The demon of the void was standing off to the side, and Kurama could just make out the amusement in her face. "I can see how one young kitsune avatar would be a problem for a court room full of Highers and their acquaintances."

Shiori glanced up at the amusement laced in his voice, and her small frown greeted his eyes. "You would do well to respect what the Highers feel, they have lived long and they surely wouldn't be here if they considered some paranoia petty."

Kurama brought his hands forward to placate the now angered hanyou, and he took a step back as he hid his grin to establish a respectful distance to the power he felt flare up from the bat. "I meant no disrespect, Barrier-holder; I just can't seem to wrap my mind around what you have confessed."

Shiori seemed to tense at his admission and Kurama mentally joined in with Youko at berating him for his choice of words. He noticed the two distrusting retainers look over their way, and Hiei who had been with the miko sent over a suspicious glare.

He paused for a moment, taking note of the few Youko left to him, and wondering at what Youko saw in who he was studying. The room seemed to pulse with an awareness and suspicion, but it calmed and Kurama turned calculating eyes to the hanyou servant who was gazing wide eyed up at him. He almost smirked, but he was afraid that she would view that as predatory and run before he could get any answers.

"I am sorry for my thoughtless words," he gave her a small nod in apology, "I am just curious about your miko." Youko purred in their mind: 'She took that hook, nice touch there.' Kurama sent a feeling of smugness back to Youko, he too was proud of the possessive pronoun he used in reference to the miko, it set the Highers all at ease. He sent an amiably curious look her way with a small smile. "You don't think that you could tell me a little about her, could you?"

The servant youkai he had been conversing with stiffened and bowed, and Kurama felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention. He turned and raised an interested eyebrow to note the more human looking retainer of the Five standing almost directly behind him.

He hadn't even sensed him in the room….

Onigumo growled and tugged his arm harshly as he pulled Kurama away from the gathered Highers. He followed in a bemused manner, taking note of the way Inuyasha glared at him during his exeunt. His arm had just started to go numb when the retainer released him and turned abruptly. The glare on his face was unwelcoming.

Kurama opened his mouth to ask the reason behind the rough treatment before the retainer growled. Eyes closed in irritation snapped open to glare hard at the fox and he took a step back involuntarily. _'What in the world is his problem?'_

Onigumo cleared his throat of any rumble before he addressed him. "You tread on thin ice avatar." Kurama tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow; surely a retainer of the great Lord of the West would be uninterested in a lowly avatar's actions. Just as he opened his mouth to object to the statement he continued. "Kagome- miko is well loved among us Highers. Your actions threaten the peace she has achieved and the safeguards we have set up to protect her," another glare sent his way, "we will not allow it."

Kurama scowled. "You, the cunning and devious retainer of the Lord, are protective of a strong and capable miko? It is enough to make any demon laugh." Onigumo's laughter stopped his tirade, ending any thoughts he entertained of his sanity and purpose. Onigumo obviously had none.

The laughter grew, filling the air in the small alcove off the main room. Kurama thought about leaving quietly, maybe inching his way along the stone wall to reach the archway into the hall- But no. Onigumo's laugh abruptly stopped and he was left staring into a demon's eyes- eyes that were cunning and Machiavellian and evil. Kurama stared.

A manic smile found its place on the retainer's lips, and Kurama watched with stunned detachment as it was directed at him. "You, kitsune, are stupid." Kurama bristled. "You have not yet uncovered all the pieces of the puzzle, and yet you try to solve it with your little knowledge of the true circumstance." He _giggled._ "Kagome is well loved, she is _more_ than loved. We are her family. We are what accept her for what she is- The Miko without Time." Kurama's face showed his confusion, he had no time to hide it. "You will find yourself unwelcome in the gardens of the Central Lands, the neutral lands, if you continue to delve into past that has no concern to you."

….

"He knows?"

"No," A pause in the shadows, "she is safe and the tales were recovered in time. He has no clue as to the extent of her powers or her influence in time. We will have to watch him though, he is too curious for his own good."

A laugh came from the doorway of the room, greeting the gathered males and causing them to startle and turn towards the voice. The miko stood at the threshold. "This sounds like someone we used to know hmmm?"

Onigumo smiled as his companion blushed sheepishly under the miko's gaze. Her open eyes turned to him, smiling at the corners he could see above the Taijiya mask. She came from training then. "We greet you happily miko."

She nodded and took off her mask, letting it loll around her neck to stay. "I greet you joyfully my brothers." She turned to his companion. "Kohaku…do you find something wrong with my choice of companions?" The young man shook his head vigorously and bowed in apology to their friend. Her hand came out to grasp his chin, pulling it gently until he was looking into her eyes and her smile. "Do not bow to me young one. Your sister was my sister; you do not have to bow to anyone."

Onigumo's smile faded and he watched the proceedings; the young man smiled and hugged her, whispering sweet thanks into her ear before leaving them be. She turned to him, sensing the turmoil of his soul even as he tried his best to hide it. "Onigumo-kun."

He smiled sadly, looking at her briefly before he turned to gaze out into Jinenji's lands, hands grasping the stone pillars beside him. Her presence was felt beside him, joining him in his silent revelry of all the Highers had created with her help. "You are unhappy."

"No!" She looked at him markedly and he lowered his voice. "It is not that I am unhappy, it is that I am guilty." Her face softened and a hand came up to hold his cheek as the other went to hold his covered hand.

"We forgave you."

"I never forgave myself."

Her smile was small, but it was there. "That is usually what holds a person back isn't it." The hand holding his drew it up to their gaze between their faces, fingers interlacing in a show of familiarity and strength. "This is the hand that Miroku was cursed with, this is the hand that he lived with to die, this is the hand that you feel guilt for, and this is the hand that I am proud of."

Onigumo startled, turning fully away from the window to face the creature that spoke so sanctimoniously of him. He could almost feel the words of self-damnation on his lips, even as her gaze stilled his tongue and her smile soothed his soul. His eyes flashed. _Our miko._

He settled his rush of emotion and turned away in shame. "I do not deserve such praise, from you of all creatures."

Her gentle laugh filled the room, full of motherly reproach and sisterly affection. "It is mine to give. And so I do." The hand holding his cheek turned him to face her again and again he met her smiling face. "Onigumo, Naraku, the bandit, the thief, the child; those are people of the past. You are a different Onigumo now, as much as you stayed the same, you are my brother here in this time."

His gaze was questioning he knew, she was one of the people that could read the emotions so clearly behind his eyes. "You were seeking your place, the place you felt you deserved. You have realized what it brought you; pain and suffering and isolation- none of which you wanted. You were suspicious of everyone and everything, and that was not life. You realized that." She drew him into a hug, and he felt the stirring of the beast as it recognized her presence and exulted in it. He still couldn't believe that this pure and forgiving creature had forgiven him; enemy of all enemies, bane of all existence and hell spawn to her world.

"I…I still…I don't…"

She laughed quietly again. Their entwined fingers were brought up to his view, much higher than her shorter height, and he found himself looking at the calloused hands of the archer and the smooth hands of the scholar wrapped in beads and cloth. "This is proof that you deserved our forgiveness." She looked into his eyes with her star-eyed pools before she glanced back at their hands. "You were so guilty and worried and sorry that you took upon his curse, you took upon yourself the memory of his curse. You wear the beads and cloth to commemorate the life and pain of one insignificant monk- who meant the world to so few." She smiled and kissed his knuckles drawing him out of his contemplations and drawing him into memories of _them_.

Strong.

Weary.

United.

Lost.

There.

_Cursed._

He had watched them fall, he had felt himself fall, and he had felt remorse. Even with his last cursing breaths he had felt remorse. He had not regretted because he had been caught. No; he had regretted because then he understood. The taijiya had kept a balance when the mikos line faded. The lovers had created a bridge between the worlds. The monk had been the laughter amongst the sorrow. He had taken that.

Onigumo smiled at his time ago epiphany, yet she persisted with her eyes closed as she concentrated on memories so much longer ago for her. "You were so remorseful that you wanted to be reminded of the fact that not everything was worth sacrificing a strangers worth for your goals. You took upon yourself the reminder of your deeds, in the form of your worst atrocity."

Amusement laced through him. "My worst atrocity?"

A huff and a tell-tale quirk of her lips before she hit his arm answered his comment. "Generations Onigumo," Her eyes dulled as they drifted with her into memories, the stars fading almost completely from the complete iris of her gaze as her face relaxed to the stoic look he recalled from his memories; of when she would drift into thought of could-haves and should-haves. This was when her age came forth, the age that no demon would be able to reach- The Miko without Time. "Sango was affected, only losing a brother and father and an unfeeling village- she got those back. Inuyasha and Kikyou were influenced, losing what little trust they had with their relationship and subsequent injuries- they are together even now. But generations…" her eyes focused on him, and her voice became more solid as she drifted back into the present. "I have watched generations and there is nothing worse," she choked on the words and her tears, "nothing more disheartening than knowing that your children will live a life of pain and suffering because _you_ were unable to do_ anything_."

He pulled her to him as his throat closed, knowing that if she was telling it that it was the truth. "I am sorry…"

She cut him off as she continued. "And you took that upon yourself!" The tears in her eyes now weren't of sadness. They were of pride and strength and truth. "Every time I look at you I see a great weight upon your shoulders, one you put there yourself, a guilt that you try to atone for with everything you now do." She smiled brightly even as one stray tear made its way down her cheek; over the faint scar he remembered her getting after the alliance had been made. "You took that guilt and made it your own…you-" She choked on the last words, but Onigumo knew. "I am so proud. I _am_."

Onigumo smiled even as he felt the burning behind his eyes and in his throat and pulled her closer. She knew, she had watched, she… "You know it is all because of you." He sighed. "I can't take any of this pride you so ill place in me, you are the reason I took the second chance, and you are the reason I understand this guilt…and this forgiveness." she shook her head against his chest even as he held her close and whispered the affirmation into her ears. "You are the miko who affected and touched the lives of all; you are the woman who accepted all with no hesitance; you are Kagome, the one who bore up under so much pressure to change the tainted future of many." Onigumo laughed the sound ringing out as she glanced up at him. "You were the woman-child that saved me even as I taunted you with the last breaths of my previous life." Her laugh joined his now reaching out the open window they stood near, crawling down the halls and rooms, echoing through the heart of the very land itself.

Onigumo paused to listen, he always enjoyed it. She was without time, and as such, the lands had grown to recognize her and her soul. They always reacted to her emotions; you just had to know how to listen. Now the land danced with glee, and he could feel the servants of this castle keep pause in their work to listen to the joyful sound.

He smiled.

"You still laugh."

"And you learned to smile without chains."

Onigumo laughed again, rejoicing in the woman that he knew would accept him. Never hate him and always share a smile and kind word. "Hello Kagome…" he whispered. She heard him. Her face turned up to his and a small smile found its way onto her lips as her eyes brightened even as they softened. Watching him as he drifted into memories…

_He slowly felt himself drifting into consciousness, and he wondered at the absence of pain. Even during the aftermath of his hanyou night he felt pain, it was always present. To have him waking – when he rightly should be dead – and not feeling any pain at all caused him to be surprised and a little fearful. He never opened his eyes. _

_Maybe the angel of death waited for him to open his eyes and whisk him away to the hell he rightly deserved, or maybe he was tied to a post to be taunted like the bear the humans jeered. Maybe he would be in nirvana slowly left to his memories until they caused him to cry out due to some self-inflicted torture…_

_He had seen it._

_-In her eyes nonetheless. _

_As he had fallen from the last blow she had walked up to him. He had spurned her, taunted her, and _feared_ her. She had whispered only a few words to his ears, words that had wrapped around him and embraced his soul, tainted as it was._

'_My name is Kagome,' a smile, 'I hope to see you soon. Greet the dawn.'_

_He dared not open his eyes now, taking note of the soft bedding beneath him and the unfeeling press of bandages across his torso. The air smelt of herbs and medicine, and the bitter and spicy tang filled his nostrils even as the comforting scent of morning dew and pine came towards him._

_A jolt of realization._

**She**_ was there. _**She**_ had saved him. _**She**_ had given him the second chance. One eye opened slowly, expecting his thoughts to be false and his body to start pulsing with pain. None of this happened and he opened the other eye to gaze around in shock at his surroundings._

_The hut was sparse but homely, it was lived in. It was clean and it was welcoming. He turned to the other occupant, one who was watching him with a gentle expression and he understood - he understood it all too well now that he actually noticed it - she would welcome him as well._

'_Hello, Kagome.'_

Onigumo smiled and stepped away from their miko, placing his hands out and letting the smoky miasma that had become his calling card flow from the channels of his magic. She laughed lightly as it engulfed his form, and he took a deep and ostentatious bow before he grinned and the summoned animal appeared on his upheld and covered wrist.

Kagome smiled at a stray thought he could see flitter across her visage, and he had to balance his arm from his chuckles so his summoned could retain its balance. "Yes I know all about your amusement to my pet dear Kagome. Now come greet your Nero."

Kagome's soft musical laugh greeted him and she walked forward only too happily to greet the large bird that perched upon his wrist. Soft coos escaped her mouth as she stroked the bird's feathers and it pushed further into her touch.

Onigumo smiled, enjoying the fact that such a simple thing could cause such great joy in the complex being known as the miko without time. Onigumo's amusement and joy faded as he watched the duo; yes they were enjoying each other's company, but Onigumo could bet anything he owned…and would probably bet everything he claimed as his – his knowledge, his power and all those considered his unearthly possessions – that for Kagome to see Nero would bring her far more joy…if only…

Kagome smiled and pulled away from the large raven. She stepped closer to him and tilted her face down to his hands that he had let drop to his sides along his robes. "Onigumo," her voice broke into his inner thoughts, "you should not regret that which was given freely." And with that she flung her arm out into the air and the shadowy form of Nero vanished out the window into the Central Lands. Her anomalous smile was the last thing he watched of her as she walked away down the cavernous halls, her footsteps echoing down the stone, and the smell of her hair as it swished behind her form as she disappeared from his sight.

'_Oh yes, you gave it so freely miko…but at such a great cost_.'

.X.

.x.X.x.

AN:

There, I wrote extra just because I was a little late. XP.

I'm rather disappointed that no one guessed all the retainers shifty eyes (Actually I'm very happy that no one could guess! Adds to the mystery you see; it means I am doing a good job.) But I desist and take pity on you.

_Onigumo_, as explained in this chapter…pretty neat huh?

_Kikyou_; briefly mentioned in this chapter as well.

_Kouga_ and _Inuyasha_: I figured that Inu and Kouga would make excellent advisors together- they would argue against each other's points and suggestions that it would be practically impossible to produce any half-baked idea…(of course that's not accounting for their combined stupidity XP).

_Kanna_; she's always near Kagura anyway; I couldn't just separate the seemingly close sisters.

_Jaken_ and _Toutousai_ were previously mentioned back in the fourth and third chapters respectively.

Sooo, no, Miroku and Sango are not there…actually the way I worked it no humans are really there. Yeah, you'll see. Oo0o0hh she's planning again…heheh.

Anyway that's that. And I had a question about shinobi- they are ninjas. Naruto and the gang are shinobi; and the Taijiya (especially Kohaku with the Shichinintai) have been often mistaken for Shinobi as well. They are entirely different arts, as shinobi use their soul and body and mind and manipulate it to make their art form, while Taijiya use the natural elements around them (like poisons) and their bodies trained to the ninth to combat demons and protect human villages. Both do get paid though… like I am not getting right now…

O yes, almost forgot. I will try to put in; Kagome's blindness, the final battle, the whole miko without time thing, or more of Kohaku and the gangs past in the next chapter…key word here is _try_.

THANKS FOR READING AFTER SUCH A LONG WAIT!


	8. Unity

Inuyasha almost smiled as he watched her walk, away from where he knew Onigumo stood at that damned window he always stared out of. But he shook his head of the emotion, and try as hard as he might he couldn't help but let that glazed look overcome his eyes when he knew that Kagome had once again stuck up for what she believed to be right and just. So he couldn't help it.

She would be scandalized to hear him say it, but he knew that he was one of those things that she had sacrificed for; oh, he knew that she had sacrificed for the good of all, but he _knew…_. He was one that she had sacrificed much for. He was one of hers; which made her theirs.

In fact, when he thought about it, they were _all_ one of hers. It didn't matter that Inuyasha was one of them and everything he owned was shared by all, they were all hers anyway. He was sure that any of the Highers could trace their history and find their miko in it somewhere- Because he was sure that their miko wouldn't have let any of them feel as alone as she must have, it just wasn't her way of doing things. He allowed the smile to emerge as he heard Kagome giggle at something as she placed an open palm against the cool stone wall and start humming a song to no one. He thought it sounded a little like Wagner's _Ride of the Valkyries_….

He watched as she guided herself along, only stopping briefly at corners and pausing to think (with that little scrunch of her eyebrows she got when she had to actually think) instead of rely on her instincts before she started off again. He made a soft sound of understanding as he watched her disappear from his view, and shook his head.

Kagome had endless amounts of spirit energy, she needn't be conserving it now, but he guessed some fears were too deeply rooted. And after her experience just yesterday, he guessed that she was just being a little paranoid, and rightly so for her.

Kagome needed her energy to cover her inanimate surroundings; that was how she did it, he knew. This had been discussed thoroughly and often when they had found out the whole truth about Kagome's separate journey and the actual gravity of her situation.

Her sight was only souls and spirits and power, the inanimate objects of the world held no such aura, and she spread her own aura before her to gauge her way. When she expended too much of her energy – usually when she was training too much and helping others for too long a time – her power flickered out in one simple rush. It wasn't that she ran out of the power – oh no, Kagome's soul was seemingly endless in suplly, and that was where miko derived their power – it was that Kagome couldn't use too much power without putting too much strain on her body. No matter how much control she used, the constant pressure forced on her mind and body was intense at _all _times and it was either let her power flicker out or let her body crumble.

She had explained how she learned this long ago…just before she lost her power that first time… He shook his head in aggravation as he remembered one very _long _night and an explanation that he couldn't quite grasp and scrolls and the smell of ink…

_The two dark haired woman shifted in place beside him, and he watched with wonder and awe that they were beside him, talking animatedly - if in hushed voices - and he could see them talking and interacting and enjoying each other's presence._

_The older woman with far straighter hair looked up and smiled gently at him, the corners of her eyes crinkling up slightly to her more subdued grin compared to the light bringing smile that the younger lady showered them with. He knew that they were amused at his reactions, and he couldn't help the blush and smile that graced his face in response to their emotion._

_He knew. They weren't laughing at him, oh no, they were inviting him to laugh with him at his circumstance- to share in joy and merrymaking. _

_He smiled in return and couldn't help but note absently the entrance of Miroku and the fresh smell of new ink. He was too focused on his girls, well his girl and his best friend. Kikyou looked up to him and smiled, showing him a set of strong white teeth before her head turned and presented her profile to him_.

_Onigumo was enthusiastically – as far as Inuyasha could see – perusing scrolls and every once and a while soft sounds of amazement or other such emotion as something would light his eyes. It was an amazing change._

_He didn't understand all of it, having only woken up just this morning- and everything was different._ EVERYTHING, _Was, different._ _The magical backlash of the events had left him reeling, and he could still feel the steady and insistent thrum he knew felt like her magic. But he was competent enough to urge what little sense he had regained to take stock of their situation._

_Onigumo was feverously going through scrolls, the paper and wood smell burning Inuyasha's now sensitive nose, and he had the feeling that he would have to get used to that smell even before his senses returned to normal and the pain dulled. Miroku was eagerly and anxiously peering over the other hanyous shoulder and Inuyasha noted the unease that seemed to underlay both their actions. It had nothing to do with who they were by, and it had everything to do with problems they had discovered due to some scrolls Inuyasha could swear he had never seen or heard of before._

_A quiet Sango spoke up from beside him, previously pensive and brooding with Kirara, the soft sound of her voice startled him from his thoughts- which must have shown clearly on his face for her to answer his questions so simply. "We ran into some problems, but Kagome has some scrolls." There as something there, in the way she said that, that told Inuyasha to be silent because there was so much more behind those words than what was considered normal._

_So he waited._

_The female Taijiya took a deep calming breath, a more telling action than any; it told the silver-haired hanyou that she herself wasn't quite so certain of her own reaction to whatever had been revealed. She may be a little unnerved by the situation that had presented itself- and she wanted him to understand her misgivings and maybe take her side._

"_It seems Kagome went on an adventure." Her tone was crisp and cool, and Inuyasha had his newly revived sight catch Kagome flinch at the reproving note that rung harshly in it. Sango sighed before she continued: "She did manage to accumulate knowledge we needed and solve her dilemma in the process."_

_Ah. _

_Sango was feeling useless._

_Inuyasha could understand that. But as he glanced around the hut and saw all the allies and friends they had accumulated – their family – and heard the others that were part of that group as well as they went about their daily business outside he couldn't help but wonder if they had all at one point felt that._

_But still…Kagome had a penchant for getting into trouble._

_Kikyou spoke up with a worried look at the downtrodden Kagome. "Our miko-chan found scrolls detailing the origins of curses, and it seems Houshi-sama has some trouble coming his way." She paused and glanced worriedly, not at Miroku but at Sango. "It would appear that someone can not be cursed unless there is a basis for the curse- like a sin or physical weakness." Miroku growled - not as threateningly as some Inuyasha knew but threateningly enough for a human - and violently grabbed another scroll and opened it as he furiously started to peruse its contents._

_A noncommittal sound came from Nar-…Onigumo, and Inuyasha caught himself getting dizzy trying to understand- until his girl spotted his confusion and came forward. Her straight her brushed against his arm as she settled herself down, and she leaned against his side contently as she sighed with the same emotion. "It seems our Kagome has been very busy."_

_Kagome blushed and looked away, her eyes squinting shut tightly before they eased and she folded herself into a meditative stance._

_Kikyou continued: "Naraku was only able to curse Miroku's family – it would seem – because he already had a genetic disease that would eventually take their life anyway; it was what the curse had to work with and why it took such a shape. Kagome, on her journey, searched for scrolls that may be of use to us, and she discovered a wealth of information that will aid us undoubtedly."_

"_But she found nothing to solve Miroku's problem yet." Came the sour and dejected voice of Sango, and Inuyasha figured he could understand her feeling useless and bitter over the whole situation – she loved the monk – but he bristled at the tone and the way it implied Kagome's inadequacy…even if he had many a time before expounded on Kagome's weakness' as well._

"_Do calm yourself, Lady Sango," the entreaty from Miroku came out relaxed and soft- and Inuyasha heard the strain underneath. "Kagome-sama has done a marvelous job. We can ensure our safety and our future with all the information she has gathered, and she has solved her dilemma as well, surely there is nothing to scold her for."_

_Perversely - Inuyasha realized with a strange sense of enlightenment - that was doing nothing to sooth the irate demon slayer. "She told us monk, that she hasn't quite solved her problem."_

_This was how it was with the group, everyday it was a new set of allies amongst each other- but the usual playful and teasing note of the argument was not present. Onigumo spoke up from his seated position, never once looking up from his perusal of scroll. "It is still a start, Taijiya, and you should relax yourself as the monk said." He only paused to reach for a blank sheet of papyri and the ink brush before he continued: "Kagome-sama has done a fine job, and what little she hasn't accomplished we can help her with." He sent s sharp glance at the slayer- made all the more threatening by the fact that he hadn't looked up before and the red of his eyes was startling and ominous. "So help us read through the scrolls slayer- instead of moping and bemoaning fate and circumstance."_

_Sango blushed hotly but followed his demand, and the hut retained the stilted silence of friends who weren't quite on the best of terms and longed to be but couldn't apologize for some reason or another. Inuyasha shifted uneasily._

_Sango sighed, conceding defeat. "Kagome figured how to work around her handicap, except she has confessed that she has a slight problem sometimes when her powers cease to work for her and she goes completely blind."_

_It was a start at an apology, but it only sounded to Kagome as recrimination and Inuyasha watched as she blushed and rose to leave the hut. The door covering swished in the air slightly as her footsteps faded and the hut once again fell into strained silence with a tense Sango furiously searching the kanji on her scroll._

_Kikyou and Kaede shared a glance but before they could communicate further Sesshoumaru waked into the hut looking back out into the village- the direction their miko had left. "Kagome-sama is troubled."_

_Kikyou and Miroku nodded sagely before the monk spore up. "She feels useless." Sango startled with a heavy blush and regretful look before she too left the hut, the opposite direction of their miko. "Kagome can not aid us with the scrolls- and despite the fact that she was the one to bring us this knowledge she can not search through them with her lack of sight."_

_Onigumo glanced up sharply at the monk, his eyes flashing with anger and hate. Not at Miroku, but at the situation he found himself in. Inuyasha had the uneasy feeling that Onigumo was more protective of the miko then even he had been- and that was saying a lot._

_Miroku continued, seeming not to notice the irate and scholarly hanyou clenching a fist. "Kagome has described to me her journey, and I must say that Kagome has once gain proved her knowledge and right to protect the jewel, as she has come up with the perfect solution to our problem."_

_Sesshoumaru threw one curious look again to the direction Kagome had gone before he resumed his position to listen as Miroku continued. "From what I understand Kagome-sama has decided to separate our world into three, one for the demons humans and spirits each. With the depths of heel remaining for all those irreversibly tainted." Onigumo shifted but otherwise gave no comment. "She used the jewels recovery as a catalyst for the power braces she had been gradually setting up in her travels, and just now you might feel the hum of power as it is slowly building the barrier between what will come to be known as the three worlds."_

_Sesshoumaru muttered something. Onigumo gave him a curious a wry smirk. "You of all should know hat our miko has ways around things- she has spent too long with a con-artist." Miroku cast about an innocent expression before he chuckled in defeat._

"_Kagome-sama has procured treaties and agreements with who will become the reikai rulers, those that will govern all three worlds even with ningen ignorance- securing our lands and power and ensuring that Kagome will never be without us in her life again."_

_Inuyasha was left with much to think about, so he steadied himself and nodded before he stood to find their miko. She always happened to calm him…_

_It was in the forest he found her, laughing and talking with a more relaxed Sango as the slayer helped Kagome feel the grain of a piece of wood. It would appear that Sango had taken to helping Kagome around her blindness, and that all was once again well in the world._

_Let's hope it would remain that way._

Inuyasha took in a deep breath and continued to walk the halls of the manse, taking his time and trying to at least give the semblance that he hadn't gone searching for their miko first thing. She always felt rather overwhelmed with everyone around her after all…

So when he turned a corner and found himself staring into the surprised but still pleasant face of their miko purely by accident, needless to say he was quite unsettled.

"Inuyasha…are you well?"

He shook his head as he realized his silence meant impending doom for Kagome, and smiled although she wouldn't see. "You always know it's me."

Her smile lit up the hall and she giggled attentively. "You do have a rather unique soul." Inuyasha felt the blush highlight his cheeks and was glad for once that Kagome was blind to some degree- then he caught himself and felt ashamed for thinking such. His pride was of no importance compared to her sacrifice, and he should remember that this sacrifice was intended for _him_ and him alone.

He should never find himself ashamed of himself or his actions in front of their miko, and he felt so now because he had thought something completely uncharitable about one who exemplified compassion in one smile. So instead he hooked her arm around his and started to lead her through the manse halls, noting her relief as she let her power ease back into her and relied on him to be her eyes.

He flushed, with pride this time, at the fact that she was so trusting of him, but had to tone his emotion down because he knew he was just one of hers.

He searched out with his energy, looking for the one she would most appreciate now that she had clued him into her state. She was feeling vulnerable and unsure; as she knew something wasn't right in her worlds.

Onigumo had dredged up memories of her years- years amongst her many years.

Through these flashbacks Kagome was thrown into a time where she was alone and sometimes weak and that was the way it made her feel in the present. But she loved her family here; don't get him wrong, it was just sometimes that she wished things would have been completed differently, that so many things didn't have to change.

So he sighed and searched for the little hybrid.

Hiei was a little annoying spitfire who still didn't respect the Highers even with their considerable age, but he was powerful and strong- and he had become this way alone.

Kagome had found her pillar of strength in the human world, Inuyasha should just be glad it wasn't some weak human who would freak and judge her and hurt her. He growled at the very thought of it and extended his senses further along the castle.

It didn't take long for them to find Hiei- as the little demon had the uncanny ability to make himself available only when Kagome needed him or he needed something. So Inuyasha grumbled out a sigh- more out of playful ire than true irritation- and handed him the miko from his arm. Hiei carefully guided the miko to a window seated in the direct sun and proceeded to ignore the silver haired hanyou who remained silent and only turned to leave.

Inuyasha knew that Kagome would be well taken care of by the short little hybrid- Hiei was one of the few even Onigumo had to grudgingly admit was adept enough to care for their miko.

Inuyasha sighed as he glanced back to see Kagome simply start to smile at nothing- save for the mere presence of one forbidden child and the calming influence his tainted youki seemed to have on her senses.

He shook his head as he continued walking, nodding distractedly at the courtiers and servants he passed and searching for his mate. He had never understood Kagome's ability to withstand and enjoy chaotic youki, even his mate couldn't and she wasn't quite a miko anymore.

But Inuyasha guessed it had something to do with Onigumo, because Kagome had been the one to sooth his chaotic mass of youki, and he surmised that it was just her natural reaction to feel needed by someone and soothed by controversy living in controlled harmony. And if anyone could be controlled harmony it was Hiei, his youki clashed more violently than even Onigumo's had before Kagome had secured it.

Inuyasha shrugged before his face lit up as he spotted his mate, Kikyou turned to look at him with her smile and he pushed the thoughts away. Kagome may feel the uneasy through of shifting politics or plotting evil, but they had each other to rely on and they would get through it.

Whatever it was.

Kikyou smiled up at him and snuggled into his side under his arm, and he took a deep breath of her fragrance – night dew and lilies – before he smiled in return and hugged her closer. They were together- and that was how they stood strong.

No matter what came their way.

.x.X.x.

Well, I had debated actually putting Kag's pov in, but you got Inu's instead, and some history, and a hint to her blindness! Woot! Can you solve it? Ooohhh challenge! Muahahahah!

Okay, I believe that a priestess can purify anything if it has a taint to it- basically anything except for children I guess, because everyone has done something wrong in their life, it is how we learn.

Onigumo is actually in the form of the prince's body he took, since Kagome wouldn't dare change anyone from what they are because that's how she wants them to be (just themselves), and Onigumo would have to go through a lot of trouble to obtain another body as beautiful (read: vain), and as we saw with the cavern and the demon fight that lasted a veeery looooong time (when kikyou was kind of knocked unconscious and Naraku held her to him while he was _nakie_! Lol). Ahem, yeah. I am thinking that I am keeping the deaths of the inu-tachi a secret for now (even if some are secret from myself (-.-U)) so I won't tell you how they died…yet.

Anyway about Inuyasha being purified to a human, yeah, I believe Kagome could do that. But like I said before, Kagome wouldn't want people to change. If you noticed that all Kagome does when she recruits her shard hunting friends is ask them to join, not ask them to change. Inuyasha is still a gruff hanyou, Shippou is still a tricky little kitsune cub, Miroku is still a perverted monk, and Sango is still a fierce and unladylike taijiya. So Inuyasha is still hanyou, and PROUD OF IT! WOOT! GO Kagome!

Ahem, I also feel that if you purified anyone of taint they would turn out different than they were before. Because when a person is tainted (and I don't mean possessed) it means they have had guilt and sorrow and pain- they've learned a lesson. If you erase the taint from someone, erase all the pain and suffering, and then what good is the lesson?

To Kogas-mate, don't be sorry for asking questions! I love answering questions about my story and some of the plot in my head, it makes me feel special. Actually it means that I feel people are actually interested in my story enough to indulge their curiosity. In other words; it encourages me to write! YEAH! Go inspiration!

Yeah okay done now, sorry for the overly long author's note (blame Kogas-mate! lol). But I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And the mystery will be slowly revealed more and more…so much easier to give details further into the story. Yeah. Please keep on reading, I swear I have it all thought out and it actually doesn't crumble into the superficial plotless bad fanfic in the obscurity void of doom…yeah.

**PS**: I need an opinion; should I post as soon as I write something and just reload it when I finish to my quota (of at least 3,000 words a chapter) or should I continue taking my sweet time in posting? Well?


	9. Revelations

Kagura grumbled well naturedly as she searched the halls for the avatar. The still didn't get how they all had gotten into this mess, but she knew that she was needed and wasn't forced to be of service so she was happy.

She paused.

No, she wasn't really happy. Something was bothering their miko.

Kagura didn't have the complete sensitivity that their miko had, but then again she was only bonded to the land that she ruled over- not the whole land of the three worlds. She stopped her walking and tilted her head at the disorientating rush just the _thought_ of all that sensitivity sent along her senses.

She shook her head to clear it and once again searched out the red haired avatar. The stoic frown settled on her lips, as it usually did when she was thinking deeply. She was surprised to find him examining one of the walls of the castle keep, but then again- he was a kitsune. She had seen many a time where the rambunctious Shippou and the ever energetic Jinenji got together to discuss their avid and mutual hobby.

She smirked.

Then again- there were plenty of times they accosted their miko and dragged the shocked woman into discussion of botany and sunlight and fertilizer and – things that Kagura really didn't understand…_really._

She supposed it would be something mutual among a race that was so in tune with the lands. But she shook her head and held out her hand- and he bowed over it while ghosting his lips over it as was protocol.

"You are to accompany me, I have a few questions."

Kurama nodded his head at her, and she took his arm and started to lead him through the halls towards the outer gardens as she thought of how to word her questions. She knew the fox avatar was a curious creature by nature- and she didn't know how much of that curiosity she wanted to arouse.

But she persisted; "I would like to know how the battle with Ketsueki went, I have only heard tales and rumors about his might." Kagura let her eyes rake over his face for any deceit or cunning but found none. "I was positive that the Blood Rites would give him a harsh edge- what with the additions we Highers added."

The avatar seemed to physically draw himself up and pounce on that informational tidbit, but Kagura was hard put to keep her laughter at bay as she watched him. So interested in the puzzle…. Even as he kept his dignity and gentlemanly airs about him; "I was interested in the additions, having an avid interest in the original; works I wouldn't see any reason to _add_ a tale."

"You wouldn't would you." Kagura smirked. Call it a learned vice but she _loved_ stirring the waters much like Naraku used to- _and_ Kagome trusted the avatar so it was good enough for her. Besides, the wind bowed to no one, and the wind touched all with ripples and gales.

She had the fleeting sensational prick of guilt that she was putting Kagome in the proverbial and potential spot but she brushed it aside. Kagome knew what kitsune were like, she practically raised one.

So she would have welcomed this avatar while knowing what would happen, and Kagura trusted her miko- she was, after all, the reason the wind was free. She nodded her head and elaborated to the fox. "This tale was particularly involved with our miko and some happenings in the sengoku jidai era, and it elaborated on her receiving of the title of the _Miko without time_ and how she created the blood rites."

_She CREATED the blood rites!_; practically screamed across his face and the wind witch let out a happy laugh. He was so fun to watch.

She sobered up with an amused grimace; having reminded herself of Naraku with that behavior, as many a day she had passed him pondering what to do with a situation just to see how people would react.

"Yes, she was one of the guiding forces in the discovery anyway, the retainer – Inuyasha – had a special attack where he used his own blood, and the miko was curious after her brother asked a rather vague question." Kagura let her mind drift and felt her face ease as she remembered the good old days when things were so simple.

_Kagome was laughing- again. And Kagura found she rather liked the sound. The miko never directed her laughter _at_ anyone, and that made all the difference to her._

_They had spent a hassling few days trying to assimilate all the miko had told them even as she calmly sat there and smiled at them so serenely they had little else to believe except that everything would be alright. Never mind the fact that only a few days ago she_ _had completed a ritual that gave away her eyesight and left her permanently handicapped…_

Ah yes, _simple_.

Kagura snorted at her stupidity. Nothing was ever simple when their miko was involved; _'but then again'_, she thought with a smirk, _'would I wish it any other way?'_

The kitsune avatar perked up, his eyes seeming to light from within and establish this golden glow that should have been clashing with his green eyes but somehow didn't…Kagura pouted.

It wasn't fair that kitsune could be _sooo_ pretty when she had to work with her choppy hair and red eyes- they didn't match much she could tell you that!

He broke into her thoughts casually, and she was amused that she had let herself drift so far into memories and petty jealousies when there was a potentially threatening presence near- then she paused, for maybe this was how her miko had let her guard down, that he somehow broke through barriers with that damnably polite persona and gracious looks.

"He used his own blood in an attack? How did that help her create the Blood Rites?" He interrupted her thoughts before she could really work up her paranoia.

She shuffled her feet through the path, taking special note of one plant that was a gift from their miko that seemed to be flourishing. So she reminded herself to trust their miko- she was never wrong about a person after all. "Kagome is insatiably curious, and she realized that…" She paused to look at him, and she really wondered. "Just how much do you know about the Blood Rites anyway?"

He blushed faintly and rubbed the bridge of his nose in an attempt to hide it subtly. "Not much I'm afraid, I only heard that they would be of use to anyone of any reikai graded level, and being what I am I have many theories about it."

Kagura smirked smugly before she continued. After all, he was being honest enough, she would as well. "The Blades of Blood was his personalized attack, and Kagome theorized that if one used their own blood and shouki or youki, they could have their own fail safe attack. It wouldn't matter who drew first blood in a fight if your blood gave you a weapon and proved to be less a hindrance and more a danger- enemies would be shorthanded of techniques to kill you. After all, demons much prefer the bloodier way out."

She watched the avatar grimace in distaste and nodded her head in conclusion. He wasn't one for unnecessary blood shed she supposed, he could hold his own but then again he would rather defeat his enemies by cunning and trickery- like a fox.

He didn't speak and she took it as encouragement to continue. "The tale tells of the first attempt used from her theory, actually since she was the first one to experiment with it she practically solidified her own theory." She added this as an after thought and watched him startle at the mere thought of the miko using blood in something like an attack. So she corrected his wayward thought; "She performed a ritual using her blood, and that was when she gave her eyesight away. She had years to…"

She was cut off as the hulking shadowy form came from the shadows and she smiled ruefully as Jinenji bowed and smiled tentatively at the avatar. The resulting pleasantries and conversation carried on were of things she held no interest in, and it was never a more clear dismissal from the central lord than any other shed experienced. So she smirked as she left, sure that she had left the avatar stewing in his curiosity and his damnable sense of etiquette that demand he pay courteous attention to Jinenji, until the central lord had gained all his attention anyways…

With a swish of her fan and a gust of playful wind she left them to their conversation. How she loved to ripple the water.

.x.X.x.

Kurama had been walking and chatting with the central lord, having found the gentle giant a cornucopia of knowledge about plants and an even greater abundance of love for them. They had talked of little, save for the plants and what their miko had done to some of the hybrids that Jinenji had created. She seemed to permeate the very air of each of his sentences in some way, and Kurama found himself painting a picture of a rambunctiously energetic but compassionate girl who welcomed all to her fold.

A rather contradictory picture to him.

But Youko was disinclined to agree, and he found himself listening to two different demons talk about two almost completely different subjects. Jinenji was rather easier to listen to he found, with his gentle rumbling voice and certain grasp of his botanical knowledge, it was Youko he was having trouble with.

'_I'm telling you that she is a contradictory person. She's a_ miko_ red'_

Kurama nodded absently at the demon lord's enquiry about the beauty of some plant before he reiterated._ 'I'm not saying she isn't; she's a miko that consorts with demons, I'm sure that even Kuwabara could spot that she is a contradiction in itself.'_

Youko snorted with a little twitch of his nose, _'Remember that she avidly supports Hiei, and they have that weird ki connection thing they did at the shrine.'_

Kurama paused as he remembered the odd sensation _that_ had sent along his senses, wondering what it meant and how and why they had done it. Kurama had the disorientating sensation that Youko was taking him in circles and really didn't have a point to make but the irritated scowl was conflicting that thought. _'What I am saying is that I can't picture her being very rambunctious and energetic when all I've seen of her is the serious and gentle miko.'_

The calm statement was refuted casually and just as calmly. _'She kept up with us when we went after Ketsueki, that tells us that she has muscle and power under all that miko clothes,'_ a brief pause that had Kurama's eyebrow twitching, _'and she seemed to enjoy the trip and our company and questions. And she laughs with her brother and….'_

Kurama and Youko were abruptly pulled from their inner argument by the even more abrupt stop of their demon escort as he fell to his knees and the ground shook upon the impact. He looked around him frantically in search of any possible threat that could have downed the great lord but found nothing save the tremor of the land as it reacted to its lord's agony.

It was oddly upsetting.

There was no rain, but the clouds blocked the suns welcoming and warming rays from the observing fox and weeping lord. For Kurama watched the lord, watched him openly weep for the loss of beauty in this scrap of land, and he wondered. The lord held nothing back, and he left no emotion hidden.

It was oddly discomfiting to watch such a powerful figure show such a weakness. He knew not what land this was, as he knew naught about the lord he now accompanied. He could do nothing.

The castle keep had rung with the sounds and alarmed calls of intruder and he and the lord had broken out of their discussion of makai politics to rush to aid whoever they believed needed it.

It just so happened to be the makai lord of the central lands himself and now Kurama couldn't help the emotionally unstable lord. _'He's grieving so harshly…'_

'_Maybe this area was special to him?'_

Then the silent air rang through him, all nature that he could sense paused, and the very air he breathed seemed to freeze in his lungs and encourage him to calm and come to his aid.

'_Good Kami it's…'_

The loud staccato burst the came forth from the lords throat cut off any thoughts.

Jinenji threw his head back, mouth raised to the sky, as his hands fell to the ground beside and behind him when his legs crumbled underneath him. Another short staccato burst filled the air, followed by another and another and another…

It echoed through the lands, and Kurama could feel it getting the attention of every being he could sense at the moment, and wondered what beings he couldn't sense could hear it.

'_The call….'_

Then the force of the call reached his soul. Kurama fell to the ground kneeling, bowing his head to the painful emotions forced upon him by the lord's call. His mouth opened in pain, a strangely disorienting feel of someone else's anguish washing over him and confusing his senses.

All he understood was that Jinenji-sama was calling for help, and that anyone and everyone who could be of aid would come.

The air turned quiet.

The land echoed naught anything that was called or anything that answered. Kurama shivered. He'd never heard a Highers call before, as it was a very unusual situation to find a lord or lady in danger. The call still echoed in his souls, even as the air was still with the silence.

No sounds.

No animals.

No _life_.

Suddenly, the air around them ripped in a torrent, swirling and screaming its rebellion to the previous peace. The violent winds whipped at their clothes and the crumbled form of the Central Lord was oddly unaffected by the unnatural winds and howls.

The oddly defeated whimper that came from the lord's mouth startled Kurama, and he broke out of his rambling thoughts to stare in open wonder at the usually proud and collected demon as he released another haunting cry into the air of Makai.

The winds stopped, and through the rip in the barriers he could just make out a ningenkai forest before it was abruptly closed and he realized that the person who had opened the barrier was already near the lord. He turned around sharply, startled to find the miko holding onto the arm of the large demon lord.

He was not as startled when more swirling portals opened up around them, as the miko and lord held all of his attention. She was crying.

Tears sparkled in the setting sun, and in a moment of Youko's strange poetic insight he reminded him that her home was the Sunset shrine and that it strangely suited her. Opened eyes of the galaxy seemed to be shedding tears of the red and gold sunset, creating a meeting of Mother Nature and the ethereal. Her whisper of the central lord's name brought Kurama out of his stupor, and he felt oddly intruding as he witnessed more tears leave her eyes when the lord still gazed at the sky.

"Jinenji-chan…."

The retainer Onigumo stepped forth, placing a comforting hand on the miko's shoulder as she looked up to him with sparkling eyes. She shook her head to his enquiring look and gently pushed him away with one hand.

He didn't look offended by this gesture and he only turned around and spotted him before walking in Kurama's direction. He guided him away from the sight before him- of a once proud demon and distraught miko-away from the scene of more gathering highers and nobles and to the vision of the makai forest of the central lands.

All in a daze.

'_That's the call! I thought it was a myth! Good Kami they can actually…'_Youko trailed off as his more human side dazedly asked the question to the scholar of the highers.

"The …call..?"

Onigumo gave him a measuring glance and Youko quieted in their mindscape. (All the better to hear the answer and observe – with an uncomfortable strain of his neck – around the retainers body and to the gathering demons and miko). "Yes, that is the call- thought we never expected him to use it; much less use it when you were around." Onigumo sighed and pulled him away, Kurama was about to protest with Youko's urgings when they noticed all the others gathering themselves together and leaving quietly as well.

He twisted his head around, catching Onigumo's attention with his incredulous and disbelieving look when he spotted just one miko and the demon lord. How was it that the miko was the only one who could help the central lord- how was she as the only one who could comfort him?

Onigumo sighed and gave a more insistent tug on his arm for them to enter the woods; Kurama obscurely recognized the path as one that led to the gardens of the central lands- but Onigumo stopped before they reached the more manicured gardens, and he pulled Kurama onto a side path he had previously not noticed (even though he had the connection with the plants he and Youko had been frustrated to find that the plants of the central lands didn't really react to him when he wasn't in a panic).

Onigumo seemed much less hostile to him this time, and Kurama found he was uneasy even thought it should have set him _at_ ease. "It would seem that you have become irreparably a part of our circumstance," a sharp glance was sent his way before it softened into something he couldn't define. "Despite all that we have done to dissuade you from our miko and us, you seem to have the uncanny ability for being where we wish you weren't."

Kurama understood so much, he was being accepted on some level- but he didn't know how much they would be telling him yet. He was surprised he had gotten so much conversation in with the wind witch and the central lord earlier, at least so much without anyone else interrupting them.

'_They are on their guard.'_ It would seem that with their lowered defenses Youko had an easier time sensing what was going on, but Kurama found himself agreeing as well. _'I know of nothing that could set them so ill at ease that even exists, at least in this day and age.'_

Kurama tilted his head and regarded the long haired retainer as he was being regarded in the same manner. _'Are you certain? They did get irate over the Rites, maybe Reikai is causing too much trouble?'_

Youko made a soft sound of disagreement- not quite sure himself but differing because of some instinct. _'No, that was more of an insult to them, that something they entrusted to the reikai royals as a sign of peace and mutual respect was so carelessly guarded.'_ He paused as a shiver of adrenaline raced down his spine and his tail fluffed with excited awe. _'I can't believe they actually loaned out the Blood Rites….'_

Onigumo had been watching him with this peculiarly knowledgeable glint in his eye, and he smirked in understanding as he waited for Kurama to come to his less mental senses. Kurama was once again struck by the thought that his eyes were true demon's eyes- and struck dumb by the ramifications.

A smooth and cultured voice; "That was the _Call_ you heard. Jinenji has never before used it, and there has been only one other time in my memory that I have heard it."

Kurama's sharp gaze caught the slight dulling of the demons eyes, and he wondered at the first Calling but never got the chance to ask, as Youko was paying to much attention to Onigumo- so much that his own senses had sharpened on the retainer as well.

"The areas you just were in- that desecrated land," he snarled out with a vicious and unforgiving sneer, flashing fangs that were all too suddenly true demons' fangs. "Those were the lands where Jinenji had buried his mother's ashes, and where he had created the memorial to his father."

_The land was desecrated; the once peaceful and flourishing memory of someone's special person was now a dark and shocking example of another's selfish tendencies. Dark earth was torn up, and the once carpet of green was broken by the dark splashes of turmoil. The air was heavy with the scent of moist disturbed soil, and the vase for a person's ashes was shattered against a memorial stone, now cracked and crippled._

He shook his head in horror and disgust as he glanced up to the demon in uncertainty. He simply nodded his head in return, and turned to face him directly and lean against a tree.

.x.x.x.x.

Sorry for errors, I'm practically falling asleep at the keys and I have no beta. Sorry, but I hope you enjoy and that it wasn't too rushed! (God I had to fix so many typos just because my eyes were blurring! Thank god for spell check!) ENJOY THE CHAPPIE and hope you enjoy the long weekend!

**PS**: I have realized I always forget the disclaimer, but since this is FANfiction I hope YOU realize that I know this isn't mine. XP


	10. Snippet AN

I feel so bad- I updated already this month and the next chapter isn't done but I started school and wasn't sure if I could finish on time….so I posted a snippet I hope will remain in the new chapter. This story isn't flowing the way I wish it would and I need some encouragement or suggestions. I hope you aren't too angry…I know how difficult it is to bother reviewing and making suggestion (rolls eyes). Other than that I lost my inspiration- I had a little trouble at school (DAMN THE END OF SUMER!) and couldn't really focus and now my 'rents are kind of angry at me…heh. But anyhoo…HELP! Lol.

This is in Onigumo's pov for the moment; the next chapter will hopefully have more and some of Kurama's pov and the build up towards he climax and some action. Yeah. Just a snippet!

.x.x.x**.X**.x.x.x.

…she gathered allies and neutral passage through lands by her ways and acts, and they went into battle." Onigumo himself paused - not to savor any reaction from the fox - but to immerse himself in memories and time, to marvel at the whole forgiving nature of his miko. "It was longer than expected- lasting three days and four nights, and on the dawn of that would be the fourth day their enemy was defeated, the land was separated as the barrier grew due to her being used as a catalyst and the turmoil of the ground ceased to be as much youki clashing with human ki and more of the natural conflict that passing time has made it to be."

"Then the memorials were ready to be made, and it was ascertained that they wouldn't be destroyed because of senseless battles, and the five lands were established from the allies that went with the miko into battle- for they too became allies amongst each other throwing away blood feuds and debts to establish a hierarchy that would prevent specific situations, such as that what brought them together, from occurring again." Onigumo took a deep breath and looked back the way they had come; towards the grieving hanyou and miko. "That is the promise that was agreed upon on all our written treaties and that is the blessing that keeps our lands together."

Of course, Onigumo wouldn't tell the whole story now, there were some things he had to discuss with his miko before he even took such liberties with her life- because her life was entwined with theirs and Onigumo knew that any more of the story and she could be exposed to the denizens. She was, after all, the miko without time- and he had spent some good part of his demon life trying to protect her and what she advocated. Any who tried to sever this hard earned peace apart would have to face some very angry demons and he would be at the forefront of the hanging mob.

Onigumo's face sharpened in calculating rage and malice, _'If any so much as think of harming my miko they _will _die._'


	11. Happenstance

…Onigumo snorted in disdain as he stared at the fox. He really hadn't wanted to be the one to initiate the avatar and tell him the little intricacies that he would do well to remember when dealing with the others- but he guessed that was the way it went with the Highers. They had found his soft spot.

He felt his eyebrow twitching with renewed irritation as he remembered them accosting him when they had first heard of the reikai tantei- at least when they had heard of Kagome's involvement with them. Hiei wasn't really counted as one of _them_- because he was one of _hers_.

Onigumo paused briefly to wonder exactly where the little firecracker went before he forcefully took himself away from that direction of thought- Hiei was one who could take care of himself _and_ the miko if it be needed. So he smiled and turned to the fox.

His soft spot was the miko, and the others knew this. They had found a way to twist the words to put this responsibility on him, but a feral grin formed on his mouth just as the idea formed in his mind.

They gave him someone who was completely unprepared for their life and expected him to leave them untroubled. A husky chuckle escaped from that feral grin and he marveled at the possible situations he could get the others into. Of course, he would need to make sure that nothing affected his miko- and then Onigumo cringed as he realized it would be in considerable bad taste to pull such a stunt when something was obviously so wrong.

And he sobered and faced his charge again- all thoughts of mischief and certain possibilities fled from his mind in the face of one sobering thought- his miko could be in danger. And if there was anything said about him, let it be said that he would do anything to protect his miko. What matter was it that he was easily distracted by the future and the workings of human and personal nature? He had one goal, and one person to protect- she would always smile at him.

That was all he needed.

That was all the Highers needed.

She had gained their respect, their loyalty and their love- but how to explain that to an outsider who had no previous notion that the miko without time was actually more than a myth?

He shrugged, the bigger question was how to explain it without revealing personal information- they were all touchy about their personal space, despite the fact that their miko knew all and accepted all about them. But he supposed he could start with the more complacent ones, and Jinenji was that.

He would get this over with quickly, and then he could check on his miko.

Onigumo turned to the fox that was under his jurisdiction for the moment, pleasantly surprised to find him basking in the calm and silence just as much as he himself would have done in earlier days. He nodded his head to get his attention and made to sit down beside one particular tree- one he always marveled at.

He had never understood Kagome's attachment to this tree, but then he had visited her shrine and realized that this tree (one of the oddest things he had ever encountered) was actually in at least every dimension unless it had been destroyed- and then there were still reminders of it; a broken stump, a felled log, a memorial... It seemed to be the only presence capable of staying in its very spot when the barrier had separated the lands.

He instantly smirked, noticing the reaction the fox had to the tree, and he guessed he would have reacted that way as well- but he had felt something far greater before he had felt the power of the tree, but he didn't mind watching others react to it- it's the simple things that amuse him really.

"I suppose the best place for me to start would be to try and explain what just happened but then I need to go back in time- before Onigumo let himself be consumed by demons and allowed his greed to consume his soul." Kurama startled at the casual release of that name- which was his. "There was a forest demon, one of the old races; those that _were_ the forest like no other could hope to achieve, and he fell in love with a mortal woman who frequented his forest for healing herbs and spices. He was a shy demon, like all those who dwelled of the forest, and he was wary of approaching his love. Then one day a miko appeared to him- encouraging him and detailing life and love and his pursuit of his dreams."

Kurama settled heavily down, making the moss and grass surrounding him shift with his new understanding of the situation, and Onigumo nodded his head in approval as the redhead focused all his attention on him- Kagome would say something suspiciously like 'attention whore' if she were here right now. He sent a withering glance to the heavens before glancing at the perturbed demon beside him- or maybe she wouldn't. For all his miko was playful and happy she was forever burdened with a certain measure of decorum and behavior she needed to display in front of certain other people who did not actually_ know_ her, but he sighed from his thoughts and continued.

"It just so happened that after he was encouraged the woman he had fallen for was injured in his forest, and he got his chance to approach her and heal her. And she fell in love with him for his kind deeds and compassion. The mated and had a child, but he was killed protecting them from the wrath of the villagers; he was, after all, born of the peaceful forest, and so gave his life the way he knew how- to provide a distraction." Onigumo shifted in his seat, taking the time to gauge the avatars reaction to the tale so far.

Kurama was hooked, and Onigumo could almost make out the wheels in that red head that were turning, it didn't too take much to solve this mystery- then again, once a mystery had been solved for you, you already knew the clues to solve it- you found it easy. He guessed it wasn't his place to judge the difficulty of this story's mission, so he continued again.

"And the hanyou grew up with his mother and never left the garden plot they had claimed, for he too was one of the forests, from his father and his mother's love for all that grew. And so they lived in relative distance form a ningen village and lived mostly in peace, and then there came the blaming.

There had been a series of murders- only those capable by someone with the higher demon blood, and blame was placed on the large demon they didn't understand. And this was how Kagome and the other hanyou found themselves in that situation. They proved his innocence and befriended him, and in the process helped the villagers accept the mother of Jinenji and the hanyou himself, they became the basis for the central lands. Demons populated to live peacefully aside the now accepting humans, and Kagome visited regularly to impart some wisdom or another."

Here the fox looked extremely puzzled and Onigumo smirked as he watched the veiled emotions and thoughts passed over the rather effeminate face.

His eyebrow twitched at the random thought of Kagome telling him something about youkai and their vanity, but he shook his head. Kurama would prove to be insightful and entertaining, something he needed right now. Every distraction was welcome amusement for him, although he knew that later he would go over this conversation and find any nuances of behavior he would need to examine further. Later he would have to face the reality of Jinenji's situation and for now he wanted to be in good humor to help his miko. Later his miko would need this to ease the severity of her mood- whatever it was.

But for now he could be the one amused. "Just how old is Kagome?"

So Onigumo smirked and seemed to ignore his question as he continued. "And those graves, as I've told you, are of his parents. He honors them highly, and Kagome herself was very close to them as well. (1)" He could still see the fox struggling to put together the facts he was presented with, and Onigumo couldn't help but desire to confuse the man more- and he followed it. Who was he to deny himself his instincts?

"Then she gathered allies and neutral passage through lands by her ways and acts, and they went into battle." Onigumo himself paused - not to savor any reaction from the fox - but to immerse himself in memories and time, to marvel at the whole forgiving nature of his miko. "It was longer than expected- lasting three days and four nights, and on the dawn of that would be the fourth day their enemy was defeated, the land was separated as the barrier grew due to her being used as a catalyst and the turmoil of the ground ceased to be as much youki clashing with human ki and more of the natural conflict that passing time has made it to be."

"Then the memorials were ready to be made, and it was ascertained that they wouldn't be destroyed because of senseless battles, and the five lands were established from the allies that went with the miko into battle- for they too became allies amongst each other throwing away blood feuds and debts to establish a hierarchy that would prevent specific situations, such as that what brought them together, from occurring again." Onigumo took a deep breath and looked back the way they had come; towards the grieving hanyou and miko. "That is the promise that was agreed upon on all our written treaties and that is the blessing that keeps our lands together."

Of course, Onigumo wouldn't tell the whole story now, there were some things he had to discuss with his miko before he even took such liberties with her life- because her life was entwined with theirs and Onigumo knew that any more of the story and she could be exposed to the denizens. She was, after all, the miko without time- and he had spent some good part of his demon life trying to protect her and what she advocated. Any who tried to sever this hard earned peace apart would have to face some very angry demons and he would be at the forefront of the hanging mob.

Onigumo's face sharpened in calculating rage and malice, _'If any so much as think of harming my miko they _will _die._'

.x.

Kurama watched his host speculatively, for he knew that expression wasn't meant for him. He could only guess what or who it was for, and he found himself wanting to ask question about his thoughts, but knew it best not to intrude.

Yoko was silently contemplating the demon vassal in his mindscape, and Kurama couldn't help but send a brief tendril of his soul along his for reassurance- something about this was just blatantly dangerous.

They loved it.

Youko was grinning insanely and Kurama found himself smiling slightly before he turned to the vassal of one of the Five. "You never answered my question, perhaps I should go ask the miko herself when she has time?"

The retainer seemed to bristle visibly, but he calmed and sent him a searching glare. "You will not ask our miko such an intruding and crude question," then he sighed in playful suffering and Kurama was shocked at the blatantly kitsune feel it had. "Very well," he set him a glance, "I had wanted to ease you into our history, so that you wouldn't feel so overwhelmed but now I see you want to know." He smirked playfully but his eyes got this gleam in them that Kurama didn't want to describe, but Youko in his mind was chuckling in glee. "I will answer any question you ask, oh eager one, but beware that you ask the right question- lest you find yourself in memories of battles and blood and taint far worse than even you could imagine with _all_ your days."

Kurama caught the inflection; meaning that he _and_ Youko would find such battles distasteful and he wanted to hear none of them. Youko and he weren't against fighting your battles- the ones that needed to be fought for honor or survival, but useless blood shed was just not their cup of tea. It was a mite disturbing that the vassal had already picked up on that.

"I asked you the age of the miko."

The vassal laughed a hearty and scoffing chuckle, "She is both twenty one and infinite, and she holds the knowledge of centuries you were never born in. To define her age is to give a set time to the indefinable, and that is the age of our miko."

Kurama felt his eyebrows raise themselves as his face deadpanned, and he couldn't help but picture himself looking the dunce in the face of that rather confusing riddle. It would seem that he needed to ask another question, one that would let the retainer be more forthcoming. Kurama let out a bemused breath and nodded his head in acquiescence; "Alright. Jinenji is hanyou, as is Shiori and Inuyasha…We have the original demon lord Sesshoumaru and we have Kagura the wind witch. But I know nothing of that female vassal Kikyou, and I know nothing of you."

Kurama didn't really care to enquire about the others just yet, he could find out those in due time, but those two were the ones that were wary of him- and now he wanted to know why these retainers so objected to his presence. Onigumo seemed to stiffen and give him more serious regard, but Kurama held his gaze with the masking genial expression he had long ago perfected with Youko's insistence and aid.

So the vassal started. "Kikyou-san was once a miko herself-"

Kurama found that hard to believe, as the only energy he had been able to sense from the woman was that of multiple souls and that of souls passing. It was said that a true miko would actually just feel of one soul – the larger it is the more powerful she is; miko happened to get their power from their own soul, unlike their youkai counterparts – and the energy would be pulsing and smooth with harmony and life.

Thus distracted from Onigumo's words, he was roughly pulled back to the present when Youko hissed at him to listen. And he did; "She was asked to guard the jewel…"

Kurama was once again abruptly taken from the facts being told by his counterpart. _'This is the tale of the Shikon! I had thought it was pure fable!'_ He leaned forward excitedly to listen to the story, nodding at the parts he knew and gasping in surprise and enjoyment at the parts he had missed and now understood.

Kurama sat back and listened to the two voices he could hear so clearly, finding the odd conversation that happened (or appeared to be happening from his point of view) entertaining and informative. And he himself was drawn in, by Youko's enthusiasm and Onigumo's own assuredness of this knowledge.

He found the tale interesting, taking care to note the heavy emphasis on the lonely and serene miko… "She was a child that had to grow up too soon and only survived for two reasons. She had a younger sister, who looked up to her and adored her with all that one could hope for from such a beloved child… and she had met the miko."

Now Kurama wasn't as old as his foxy counterpart, but there were few legends he had not read over- all to better his understandings of the demons and apparitions that humans glossed over as myth. And this appeared to be one of them. He guessed he could take comfort in the fact that Youko obviously had heard the tale, and obviously was paying attention otherwise Kurama would once again have not heard this tale.

It was kind of irksome, when you thought about it.

But he saw no point in starting to listen halfway through a tale; it just messed up time and facts. So he contemplates the other vassal as he spoke of this Kikyou, and he listened to the things his body was saying instead of his lips. It was always disconcerting for others to find out he could read them so well- but he found it oddly disconcerting himself that this Onigumo moved without giving much substantial away.

There was the brief and almost too subtle shift of Onigumo's hand as he spoke of the human bandit Onigumo who later became the tainted that destroyed Kikyou and the hanyou Inuyasha's love, and there was the flexing of that cloth covered hand as he described the deaths and he couldn't begin to understand exactly what those movements were expressing.

He only knew that something was building behind the armored buttress' of Onigumo's shields and it was setting off warnings along his senses, the hair along his neck standing on end and his spiritual awareness going crazy…

Kurama shifted in response to the rising emotion from the man seated so calmly across from him, and he couldn't help but try to focus his attention elsewhere to ease the muscles knotting up in his shoulders. There was just something truly demonic about this man, despite the fact that he seemed to be the most scholarly and less warrior like of the whole group of Highers.

The birds were still softly chirping, oblivious to the rising emotion and power of the vassal, and the faint sound of the wind was shifting through the trees and leaves with a sighing breath…carrying the voices of others.

Onigumo stopped speaking, Youko came out of his listening stupor, and Kurama sat up to attention as two others came through a break in the foliage to smile briefly at Onigumo and glance at him speculatively. He did not have the names for these two …demons but he stood to great them with the customary bow and deference to the retainer he had been listening to.

"Onigumo, there is an…"

The other who had newly arrived nudged him sharply in the ribs with an amused expression before he jerked his chin towards Kurama. Who found the gesture to be oddly humorous- these two weren't keeping information from him, they were just finding him more interesting than replaying any information they had come to bring.

Onigumo sighed and stood with a flip of his long dark waves and a swish of robes, and Kurama paused and took a step back. He found the vassal of Sesshoumaru to be intimidating on his normal days (or what Kurama had seen and dubbed his normal days) but this was far more menacing. The two wolf demons laughed sheepishly while rubbing the backs of their heads- and Kurama was pulled out of his stupor by curiosity at the very similar gestures.

"What exactly did you come here for if not to gawk at the avatar?" the growling intonation was low and threatening and it took a moment for Kurama to place it as Onigumo- the previous smooth and cultured tone gone from his voice.

"Heheh…Oh yeah!"

"Brother here was told…"

"No I wasn't! You were told- I was just there!

"But I don't remember all of what was said!"

Kurama found himself immensely amused at the two (brothers it would seem; although the only similar physical features they had were the main color of their hair and the wolf tail at the base of their spine) and waited patiently with the scowling Onigumo for them to decide who would tell what.

It seemed they reached a compromise. "The graves that were desecrated…"- "were done by some low clsass demon yes…"- "but the demon himself knew exactly where to go and ouched nothing else…"- "Mutt face is on the war path and onee-chan is trying to convince Jinenji that his parents spirits are…."- "not going to become restless now that their graves are violated."

Onigumo seemed to lean back and wait, probably used to the antics of these two wolf brothers. But Kurama as much as Kurama enjoyed the antics he found himself impatient for them to get to the point. He wanted information as much as those brothers wanted to make sure they got the story right.

Onigumo stepped forward.

"Reikai might be the cause of this!" The two rushed out together in a hurry.

If Onigumo seemed threatening before, Kurama found himself shocked from the daunting and snarling figure that he now presented upon this piece of information. His aura seemed to leak out from around him and the very fact that the scholar could have such a powerful presence when not even all of his youki was released sent Kurama stumbling to his feet and running with the three demons towards the central castle.

The underlying sense of urgency – under the anger and pride and bloodlust – caused him and Youko to silence themselves as they ran along the forest – paths in the foliage opening for them as the sea split for Moses and their running steps blended with the winds whistling and the animals urgent chattering.

Smells and auras passed by in a rush and colors blended together as they ran, Kurama only understanding that Reikai set something off in them, and that he too was worried by their reactions.

He couldn't connect the importance of the reikai comment with the graves desecration but he supposed it would be revealed later. And for now he and Youko needed to concentrate on their pace and keep up with the three demons ahead of him.

After all, something was seriously wrong; he _needed_ to find out what.

.x.X.x.

OMG! I LOVE MY OH SO UNDERSTANDING REVIEWERS! (There are only two of you but that's okay) So much so that I just had to write this chappie! Blah…Heee.

Anyhoo, I gave another hint at her title for Kogas-mate and yes you'll have to wait. I'm now deciding if I want the story to end with the climax in the reikai or end when they find the lower class demons master and a battle. (Of course all the while learning more about the highers…and Kagome) But Onigumo should be showing his powers after Inuyasha- he is by far the more diplomatic one anyway…and I mapped out the rest of the chapters just to I wouldn't feel so directionless (it's now just writing them that hurts! UU; )

And now I'm worried that my story is going to fast! ARGHHHH! lol.

Hope you enjoy it nonetheless! And review please...I'm waiting for four reviews before I even think of starting the next chapter. Okay...maybe I'll be hit with inspiration but the threat still stands- no reviews amkes me depressed- not exactly the best mood to write this story in, you never know what I might do.


	12. Confrontations and Complications

The blinding red and grey of Inuyasha's aura was flashing in jagged slashes from his body- and the unadulterated fury in his face was no match for the hair rising growl he was emitting.

He had come at the call of the others, and the miko was standing by him as she worried her hands in nervous energy. They were standing in some vague pattern of disarray around the grounds that were used to create the portals, and the half demon Shiori was waiting silently with that calm and anxious expression on her face as the demon lord stood proudly and stonily beside her.

Hiei knew who they were waiting for, but he still couldn't see why they could not start in on the reikai brat right away. He couldn't stand waiting, but Onigumo was one who knew more about the diplomatic workings of the three lands- and he was also the one with the higher claim to anything that affected the miko. And Hiei _knew_ that what was going on right now greatly affected their miko.

So he resigned himself to waiting and cast furtive and worried glances at the miko standing beside him. She had left Jinenji in the forest, near the glade where he often went to clear his mind, and had removed her presence because she felt she was an unwelcome distraction.

And now she stood next to the hybrid and worried her hands and sent random glances around them- with her eyes open. An action more telling than any. None truly knew the relationship between this solitary and unusual miko and the demons of the five lands, but Hiei understood it the best. Even he wasn't privy to the innermost workings of the circle, finding himself on the vague outskirts and only allowed in because of the otherwise tentative bond he shared with this small woman. But right now he knew she was worried.

She had always been rather ashamed of her eyes, although he had yet to find how she could be ashamed of such a sacrifice. Granted he knew naught the whole story of her life, rather long that it would be, but he supposed he could infer that the cursed jewel had allowed the creation of the barrier, and she had made a sacrifice to aid someone.

That was just what Kagome would have done.

He had never quite figured out who it was for; but he had his suspicions.

He had only been amongst this family for a set of three years at the most, lucky to have been welcomed into the fold on just the insistence of the miko and not having to go through the painful and tedious initiation from the chosen interrogator. Hiei had seen one demon emerge without being approved, shamed and shaken.

He shook his head and glance around, discreetly putting a hand on the miko's elbow to reassure her of his presence. Her eyes turned to him, the stars ceasing their frantic swirling and she gave him a rueful and worried smile before taking a deep breath and forcing herself to relax. And despite the relaxed position her body took her muscles could still be seen quivering with strain and tension, and her eyes though shut still fluttered at the lashes.

He stepped closer to her side just as four broke through the foliage. The wolf Ginta nodded once to Kouga and continued running, never having broken his stride from entering the sacred grounds, and the other three slowed their pace.

Kurama looked around in confusion; Hiei could see the slick sheen of sweat from exertion gracing his brow slightly before he spotted them. Those green eyes lit up with recognition, relief and a driving curiosity that put Hiei on edge- having plenty of experience with the rather stubborn kitsune.

But Kagome clenched his hand before he could comment, and she drew his attention back to her before he could warn the fox away. Hiei had completely missed Onigumo entering the sacred grounds as well, so completely focused had he been on his teammate. But Kagome had noticed, and she gave him the telling shift of her hand before she stepped swiftly to the tall, lean man's side.

Onigumo pulled her under his arm, whispering something softly to her ear as the kitsune looked on curiously. Kagome looked about worriedly, even glancing back at the stone gateway that would provide the basis for the portal in worry and apprehension before she nodded her head.

Onigumo briefly pressed a kiss to her forehead atop her bangs, and her face lowered before this odd little smile came over her face and she stepped away with a sigh. Hiei noticed, with a rather obvious smirk, Kurama's confusion and turmoil before he decided to step in. As much as he wanted to watch the fox stew in his curiosity…he couldn't let unsavory rumors start circulating about their miko.

"They share a very close bond, having known each other for a long while, and the have been there for each other in some very tight situations. They share no feelings other than those you would feel for your mother had she been more spiritually informed- they are almost family."

Kurama still remained with his questioning expression, but Hiei deemed it far too personal for the fox to know now if Onigumo had yet to inform him. He watched the miko turn her face to where he knew Jinenji wept, and Hiei flinched as the miko shuddered and a tear feel from her closed eyes.

Jin cautiously walked up to the miko, a hand firmly on her shoulder as he looked to Kohaku for permission. Hiei pushed out a breath in misplaced amusement…they were all friends but they each looked up to one other, creating an intricate web of superiors and allies and friends and family. Hiei found he was surprised (as he usually was when he actually thought about the situation) that he was one of those in this web…and he did not want out.

Kohaku nodded his head for permission to Jin, and the usually rambunctious redhead tilted his head in acknowledgment and hugged the miko to his chest, soft words being murmured to her ears as he rubbed her arms and back in comfort. Inuyasha paused in his stewing paces to glance worriedly at the small woman before he shook his head and walked to his mate.

Their whispered conversation was steadily growing quieter as they settled something, and Sesshoumaru and Shiori stepped back from their work just as a portal was pulled into existence – and the lord nodded to Onigumo for the right of way.

Kurama tilted his head as Hiei smirked- he was obviously confused at the order of things. If Sesshoumaru was lord he was honor bound to enter a room before his inferiors, but that was not the way it worked here. The Highers were an unusual lot, and Kurama still needed to figure some things out. But by the looks he was getting from Kagura (a rather cold and measuring glare) he would be set straight soon enough. But for now they had some political matters to attend to.

Inuyasha turned to the distressed miko. "Kikyou has decided to wait with you; we will contact you when we discover what exactly caused this." His look softened briefly at the miko's pained expression. "We'll be back soon, we promise."

Kikyou smiled gently as she walked up to the wind user and the woman in his arms, placing a steadying hand on the shorter female's back. Hiei watched as Kohaku joined them, only briefly entertaining the thought of staying as well…but Kagome would understand.

Koenma was about to be put down a notch or two, and Hiei needed to be there for that and to discover what had gone wrong. He followed the Highers that were going to the confrontation with Kurama at his side without glancing back.

.x.

Koenma had known it was bad the moment the portal opened into his office, he had even had his fears confirmed when Onigumo himself stepped into his territory…and then he was followed by most of the High thirteen and Kurama.

He sat up straighter, practically feeling his back snap in two at the new tenseness it wasn't used to. He could tell this wasn't going to be good for him. It was bad when they needed to contact him…but to come directly to him? His father was surely going to hear of this….

He was drawn back to attention (his back starting to really feel the strain) by the settling motions of the group, only getting him to notice the murderous expression on Inuyasha's face and the painfully curious expression of his fox detective. He really didn't want to look at Hiei…

Onigumo settled into one of the rather bare chairs in the office, and it was as if this was _his_ office…it was as if _he_ had no other care or worry in the world…it was as if _he_ was the one in control. And Koenma knew he _was_.

There was one thing everyone knew about Onigumo, it was that he was cunning and diplomatic- a rather deadly combination. His true power hadn't been felt in centuries; he just hadn't_ needed_ to use it. Onigumo was a demon that need not use his own physical or demonic power to get what he wanted…to keep what he wanted… he had enough tricks and the political power to stay the whole of reikai should he so choose.

And it was no wonder that he was the most feared out of all. He was the unknown factor in everything they did regarding the miko and her brood (actually they really didn't know anything about any of the Highers, but more so of Onigumo), and he was the one that had the guiding hand in this meeting- Koenma would bet his binky on it.

He nodded his head in deference.

"My colleagues tell me that _you_ might be the reason that our miko is in danger."

Koenma spluttered indignantly. "How dare you accuse me of such things!" Ignore the fact that he wanted to study their miko extensively. Ignore the fact that he really had no clue what the miko was- let alone what she could do. Ignore the fact that he wanted to understand how his father had been tricked into granting the Highers political amenities; ignoring _that_ he could be _un_suspicious, and he hoped they didn't know this.

Kurama stiffened visibly in realization and Koenma winced, hoping that the fox wouldn't say anything about his previous comments to the miko. It was far too late for him to do any backtracking- at least not any that would throw these demons off his tail, they were far too protective of their miko to be thrown so easily off the scent.

Inuyasha snarled and stood up, his imposing height towering over the prince even in his higher form of the teenager. He winced at the rage flowing off of him and let out a breath when Sesshoumaru placed a hand on his brothers arm to settle him down. Then he gave him a cold glance.

"Do not bother with your lies, prince Enma, we only wish to know what blunder of yours has put ours in danger." The chilling and controlled voice sent no comfort to the reikai prince, and he settled heavily into his chair and glanced briefly at his spirit detectives that were present. Well, at Kurama anyways.

Hiei would not deign to let any emotion show that would be particularly useful…but the fox only appeared confused. Koenma would receive no help from either- though it was a very unlikely the fire and ice hybrid would have in the first place.

Koenma brought himself to the present (it was never good to lose track of your thoughts in the presence of such important people- and Onigumo was the most; it was said once that he was privy to even your innermost thoughts…) with a snap of his neck and focused completely on the rather intimidating persons in front of him.

It seemed that the game had begun.

Not that he treated this as a game mind you…

Snap out of it!

"Enma." The sharp voice was more than enough incentive for the child ruler to focus on the proceedings, but he sunk even further into his chair (as far as possible without_ looking_ like a sullen teenager) and resisted the urge to wail out his woes from the foreboding and clipped voice of Sesshoumaru's retainer. "We have no time for petty well-wishes and hollow words." Oh shit he was in trouble now. "I know you have done something that put me and mine in danger." Koenma's eyes darted about his office, searching for an excuse, and alibi, anything! Non-royalty shouldn't be allowed to achieve that tone with their voice! "Now, tell me."

"Tell us."

"Yeah, we would really like to know what has Kagome-onee-sama so distraught."

"Keh, we'd like to know what got a fucking memorial fucking desecrated." Inuyasha growled out at the prince, who was fighting the telling urge to cower away in his rather comfy high-back chair.

The voices all were accusing, the voices were all hard and cold, the voices were all asking him to tell them what he didn't want to reveal. It would prove damaging to the Reikai reputation and their touchy alliance with the Highers and the Higurashi. And then they were looking at him like he was a lowly traitor who refused to give information about his deeds.

Inuyasha growled softly and crossed his arms as he glared at the prince from his aggressive stance.

Sweat beaded on his brow.

Onigumo settled forward, leaning one chin on the hand propped up on the chairs arm.

Koenma's eyes darted back and forth across the room- looking for an excuse…any excuse.

Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall, his intimidating figure cutting into and being encased in the shadows slightly and providing a menacing tint to his glaring face.

Koenma shuffled the papers on his desk.

The wolf demon with the white Mohawk snarled; a lip curling to reveal a fang that seemed altogether too clean of blood- and thirsting for his.

He shuddered and started out; slowly, as if testing the words and the reactions to them. "The Blood Rites… (A few raised eyebrows). I was told that although they had the tale with them…they also had a hidden tale… (A stiffening of some shoulders)." Onigumo tilted his head, giving an expression of humorous interest. Koenma stiffened now in response. "We of Reikai decided that we needed to know the hidden tale."

The punked out wolf snarled, stepping forward in obvious objection to that statement. "That is not in our treaty of new…or any of the old."

Inuyasha snarled, stepping up as the female wind user snapped open her fan and glared over it at the reikai prince. Their actions were stopped, by Sesshoumaru and Onigumo respectively, with them only settling back by the demon lord's smirk and the retainer's amused expression. Kagura fluttered her fan as she looked around huffily.

"We found that we couldn't discover the hidden words," Kagura scoffed and the movement of the fan briefly revealed her satisfied smirk, "so we decided to copy the scroll, hoping that we could study it further…"

"You copied the sign of our allegiance and truce!" came the snarling response of Kagura, Inuyasha snapping at the air beside him as he turned to face away from the prince.

Koenma snapped, standing up abruptly and pushing his chair back with a sharp thud. "You bound my father's hands with your treaties! It is not right to bind the hands of reikai as so! _WE_ hold the lands from the turmoil they faced in the Warring States!"

His rant was stopped by Sesshoumaru's cool and accusing voice. "We designed those treaties with our miko to aid us in maintaining _our _peace…but this has nothing to do with the problems we now face."

Koenma settled back, eyebrow twitching slightly as he clenched his hands. "That would be well, except for the fact that the copy scroll was…ah…misplaced?" The last word was said hesitantly and frightened, and Koenma hated himself for it. It was just that simply _one_ of this group was scary…a whole bunch of them was…Koenma shivered.

"You made a copy of _our _scroll…and you _lost_ it?" Kagura's sarcastic yet furious remark was cut off as Inuyasha stood in his fury.

"YOU SPIT UPON HER SACRIFICE!" The hanyou retainer seemed to glow with his ire, his hair lifting slightly with the youki and jyaki that surrounded him as he slammed his fists down onto the desk sending papers and trinkets scattering from the force of his movement.

Koenma spluttered out the beginnings of his excuses, ready to defend the fact that he had worked _around_ their treaty and alliances and promises to discover what exactly made the Highers what they were…and what the miko was. He was ready to straighten his back and possibly order them to leave…and then a portal abruptly opened and out came the wolf retainer to Ayame.

"Kagome NEEDS US!" He gasped out as the whirlwind of speed and youki around him drifted and faded and revealed his bedraggled appearance. His hair was coming out of its tie, and his face was flushed with exertion and panic. Onigumo abruptly stood.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha stopped his would be tirade and snapped his furious eyes to the prince of reikai, taking menacing steps forward. Koenma gulped- audible even above the sounds of conflicting youki and growls and hisses. The hanyou stalked over, far more intimidating with the shadowed eyes and lifted him by the scruff of his collar. "If I so much as find anything grossly wrong, and at your cost, you will know it." He growled out, shaking Koenma as he stated each syllable.

Koenma felt he sweat bead on his brow, but he calmly raised his hand and pushed the half-breed away from him with a haughty expression. "You would do well to remember who I am hanyou."

Hiei snarled, and Onigumo stood up in a flurry of robes and rage. "You would do well to remember the treaties that bind you fool!" The tall imposing form of Onigumo seemed to bristle and become more daunting as he hissed out his sentence, and Kagura and the two wolf demons exited through the still open portal with only a fleeting and accusatory backward glance.

Koenma had the detached wonder of who could hold a portal so long but dismissed it as inconsequential as the taunted hanyou grabbed him by the scruff and dragged him through with the rest of their group.

They emerged from the portal in the ningenkai, coming to the shrine of the Higurashi that Koenma had always wondered about…and now he got to see it. But he had never expected this, this shrine that was desecrated and ransacked…to a point.

He imagined the old broken wood beams with shattered glass and upturned plants had once been a greenhouse, and the erratically tilled dark earth near the tall sacred tree had once been a garden- but it was no more.

He looked around with wide eyes, the fist at his collar tightening against his throat before he was dropped to watch the hanyou and most of the Highers that had been in his office approach an elderly monk and a woman- a young priest in training stood off to the side, staring at the crumbled figure in miko robes that was still in front of the remains of the greenhouse.

He watched her hands fist in the soil of the swept ground, finding it disconcerting that most the other property of the shrine was left pristinely intact. It didn't bode well…

The wolf demon that had interrupted the meeting - Kouga – was kneeling aside her and trying to uncurl her clenched fingers and whispering in her ears. She wasn't really responding, but then she turned and stood so swiftly she swayed at the abruptness that sent blood rushing to her head.

She loped rigidly over to Onigumo, touching his arm with a trembling hand as Hiei and Kagura approached. A few of the retainers that had not been present at his office emerged from the rubble of the greenhouse, Koenma pausing to briefly wonder how large the structure had really been…

The conversed quietly off to the side, watching their miko warily. Her trembling hand finally settled on Onigumo's arm, and she swayed slightly on spot. "It's gone." Her soft whisper echoed on the wind, and Koenma found it foreboding…

What had truly happened?

.x.X.x.

To kogas-mate…I just turned 16! Yay for me! I offer thanks for the compliment! And I'll try to clear up the confusion you have…to my understanding at least. Okay, reiki is the power every spirit has, and I believe _every_ spirit has, yet some have more and greater potential than others- thus they become spiritually aware. There is also the fact that these gifted can be awakened faster in the presence of other gifted. Ha, like Maya and Kurama in YYH, ne? Every Youkai has youki, or demonic energy- and I believe this is dominant over their reiki- like Hiei's dominant is fire and really not ice. But I believe that miko ki and other holy ki is a direct result of reiki- just a whole different category of it. Because the larger a holy persons soul is the greater their power is. So they have an entirely different soul than other humans and gifted and demons. Hence Kagome is in a way using reiki _and_ miko ki. Yeah. So I hope that helps you become slightly persuaded to my opinion (can you tell I'm in English class right now?)

And thanks to Neaera! I loved your review it made me giggle and clap my hands… no seriously it did!

Oh and would people mind reviewing this…or my other stories? I need feedback and encouragement. It helps a lot you know.


	13. In a Name

Kurama snarled and paced and shook his head. Youko and he were having trouble catching the story that twirled around them on everyone's lips but never really seemed to be whole. It was like he never had…Youko stopped.

Kurama stopped.

Hiei twisted by default, not wanting to engage in a scuffle that would have ensued from the sudden stop his comrade made.

Kurama whirled around to face his friend. "Exactly how old is the miko?"

Hiei appeared to regard him seriously about the question and it seemed he had deigned to not answer before he changed his mind. His eyes cleared of thought and sharpened to focus directly on him, and Kurama could feel the effect of the Jagan's heavy glare upon his person as well. "What have you been told?"

"Just some riddle about her being both twenty one and infinite, or something of the like."

Hiei smirked. Kurama could almost see the twisting temptation in those ruby eyes to simply reiterate that cryptic response, but the hybrid lost his almost playful expression with a backward glance to the miko who was heavily leaning on Onigumo, and started. "Kagome would be 21 had she remained human, but she became the miko without time- so she is infinite."

Kurama was still confused, but his attention was dawn by the storming figure of Jin and one who had been called Kohaku. His reply was distracted… "But what exactly does that mean?"

Hiei sighed, and as Jin and the warrior came up to them, forcibly and visibly calming themselves down, Kurama had the fleeting thought that maybe he didn't really want to be involved in such a group of friends and allies… _'Who the hell am I kidding?'_

'_Not me, for certain.'_ Youko thought back in glee, rubbing his hands together with his eyes going impossibly wide, trying to take everything in at once. Jin gave him a polite nod, and the other male scoffed and snarled before he settled, slightly turned away from them, his eyes flashing around the grounds anxiously, taking in all that had once been beautiful and pristine and powerful.

Now the power was mourning, and Kurama was hard pressed to sort out all the outside influences on his soul. He was sure that the large sacred tree that had remained untouched, save for some soil turned at its roots, was pulsing with anger and worry; and he wasn't so certain of the shed a little away from the once swept main grounds that seemed to flare with power and anger…and he wasn't sure of the grounds and broken plants that seemed to weep and beg forgiveness. He answered to Jin's questioning look. "I asked what it meant for Kagome to be infinite."

The wind user let out a sighing breath, having it crystallize on the rapidly cooling night air. "She is tha' timeless miko moron, what do ya think it means?" Kurama could only guess, from that short tone of voice, that Jin had many a time answered questions quite like this one and was weary of answering it over and over again when it was so clear to him.

The warrior companion let out a slightly amused grin, it falling off his face like water on rocks as he caught sight of the miko; standing by Onigumo and mouthing a silent apology into the air and to wherever her mind had taken her. It was completely different from the miko they had seen since they'd met; the miko of serenity and wisdom and power. The constant sense of her aura that had seemed to ground her to the very earth she walked was faint now, and Kurama noticed many of those gathered giving her worried glances as she stood and whispered and a few tears trailed down her cheeks.

Koenma hesitated only slightly from beside them as he approached. Kurama knew that he had been vaguely listening to their conversation in muted shock. He too was staring out at the miko, and he distractedly came to stand closer beside their little group before his gaze turned to the warrior. "Kohaku-san. I am told that you are a Taijiya, you have had ties with this miko since your adulthood, and surely you can shed some light on our situation."

The now confirmed Kohaku snarled, turning to Koenma with a furious stomp of his foot as he twisted to fully face them. "That clan is dead."

Koenma simply raised a brow and persisted. "But you are here, and you have the skills necessary for this. You have the information we need." Kurama's eyes sharpened on those words, taking the mutterings of Youko in the back of his mind and the reactions of Jin and Kohaku to Koenma's phrasing.

'_There is no way that he meant it the way it sounded!'_

Youko rose up so his voice could resonate into his thoughts, the conviction behind the words steadying Kurama and causing him to listen as he paid some faint attention to the gathered group._ 'I'm sure even he doesn't realize what that sounded like, but that's not what matters.'_ His ear distractedly flicked to the two who were directly involved with the Highers before Ketsueki, and Kurama turned his gaze to them. _'It matters that it sounded like a bargain for their betrayal of Kagome **to them**, they will not take this lightly.'_

"That clan was killed long ago! Get it straight!" Kohaku growled out, rather convincingly for someone not quite a bestial demon, and then stalked off with the proverbial storm cloud actually gathering around his form. Jin glared slightly in worry after him, but his glare turned menacing as it returned to the prince of reikai at his next comment.

"What's with him?"

The wind that constantly mussed Jin's hair seemed to whip about more frantically, and the red haired wind user snarled slightly, exposing both of his fangs entirely. "You pissed off a good man, Prince Enma. You would do well to leave good enough alone, lest you put your nose in places where it is unwelcome." His accent left him with his ire…

Hiei glared in amusement and scoffed, Jin snarling slightly before Hiei looked at him in scathing curiosity. Jin only flushed slightly and opened his mouth. "Kohaku-_sama_'s a very prominent _ninja_ in the makai, he no longer is part of tha Taijiya clan- as tha lad said they died long ago. They're completely opposite occupations. Confusing 'em is like a blow to tha honorable retreat he left his life in, an' spits upon his loss." Jin growled slightly, turning to the right and crossing his arms over his chest.

Hiei seemed to gain an expression of enlightenment, and Kurama could only watch confused as the much more involved hybrid casually went to stand beside the wind user, glancing up briefly before making a soft sound of amused agreement. Jin relaxed and nodded before going over to speak with the woman wind user, having her snap her fan open and then flick it closed in her irritation and anxiety as she watched the miko grieve and apologize. He soon left, the still strong portal shifting its destination that they could see to forests and mountains that clearly denoted the Northern lands as he followed the ninja shinobi.

Kagura huffed and walked over to them, her fan still opening and closing with her irritation. "Just what exactly are you asses doing to piss of my two protégées?"

Koenma stiffened with his eyes narrowing, and then they softened into curiosity and determination. "We wondered at the infiniteness of Kagome. It would seem impossible since she is neither demon nor anything non-human."

Kagura laughed, Hiei smirking slightly at the airy sound and turning around to face them all from where he had been staring out over the desecrated grounds. "Here we are all working to put together these desecrated gardens and here you are wondering about our miko's age?" Her laugh sounded out again before she sobered, giving them all an appraising looks over her open fan. "Kagome is not a demon; no, she does not have our blood in her veins. It would conflict too much with her powers."

She sighed in thought as her gaze drifted to somewhere not quite in this time, where she reminisced about something relating to their conversation (_'hopefully'_, Youko iterated, realizing that age did not always make a sharp mind). Hiei chuckled darkly. "You get lost in thought at the most inopportune times onna."

Kagura bristled, mouth pouting and her fan starting to shift back and forth as she fanned the blush from her cheeks. Kurama was surprised that Hiei didn't get a smack down from the woman, far older and powerful than even his friend could be until he released his infamous attack. "I am the wind Hiei, you know this well. Get over it." She shook her head of something she was about to say, but then she turned to them and deemed to answer. "Kagome was there at the beginning of the world, as she needed to be. And so she is infinite."

She nodded decisively.

Kurama settled back, amused even through his frustration at not being able to grasp the validity of this answer. It was far easier for him to gain amusement since Koenma himself was spluttering in annoyance and Youko was laughing his tail off. _'Do you think this is true? Is it possible that Kagome is older than even the barrier itself?'_

'_I'm not sure, but I get the feeling that a lot of these demons are older than the_ _barrier itself, they are very comfortable along the human members of the miko's family. They would need to have been around a lot of holy power, only possible before the barrier, to feel comfortable with them **and** this plot of land.'_

Onigumo had tensed up beside the miko and Kurama and Youko both watched as their power levels rose in silent understanding of each other before Onigumo knelt passively at the priestess's feet. They gaped quietly and unobtrusively. Her eyes blinked out of her stupor, and she closed them once again as she placed a hand on the retainer's wavy hair, briefly stroking the dark locks as she took in a deep breath and tapped his shoulder.

Onigumo stood, towering over the short miko and offered her his hand, which she took, and guided her to the portal. He looked up and motioned Kagura over and she complied docilely enough, leaving Youko to point out the rank that was emerging before their eyes._ 'She has two protégées but is under this Onigumo even though she is the head of the Northern politics. Makes you wonder what rank Hiei has since he was teasing her.'_

Kurama briefly let a smile catch his lips, still thinking over one question that distracted him from fully displaying his amusement. Youko paused in his enjoyment, taking note of his counterpart's distraction and following the thread of his thoughts to grasp what kept him from the present amusement.

Kurama abruptly turned to Hiei beside them, his eyes searching for something as their long time comrade gazed back at him steadily and confidently, knowing that whatever the redhead was searching for would need to be answered.

"Kagome didn't use the call?"

"Kagome isn't a demon." Hiei stated calmly, fully turning to face them directly, ignoring the curious group around them as if they weren't even the leaves that shuffled along the shrine grounds on the earthen turmoil beneath them.

"Kohaku is a demon?"

"In a way…I guess." Kagura had come up to them and answered this question, Kurama briefly looking over her shoulder to spot Kagome entering a portal to some different lands of makai that he hadn't been in before. He continued, not letting them distract them from his direction of questions.

"If Kagome can't use the call, it was another demon that used the one previous to Jinenji's?" This was how he got when he had scented something, following up with questions that didn't even seem to make sense to anyone other than his silver friend, and even then if Youko hadn't been in the red heads mind and had not grown up with him he might have found uncovering his true intent confusing at times as well.

Kagura gave him a sharp glance. "How…?" She shook her head, "I suppose that we did hand you off to Onigumo. It's not like we shouldn't have expected some awkward questions."

Hiei stiffened, and Kurama had to wonder what everyone knew about the Highers. There was always information that some one knew and another didn't, as he and Youko had been observing earlier as they listened into the conversations around them. Kagome had been apologizing to no one, her mouth moving to express her repentance even as some of the demons around Kurama voiced to each other that they knew nothing she would be sorry for.

But then the demons around them had constantly been leaving and arriving and returning and delivering…there was the possibility that the story had gotten mixed up along the paths and conversations that were sure to be happening. And then it might be that Kagome did have a reason to repent, and few knew the true reason for her guilt. It was a sobering thought, for both he and Youko could think of nothing the gentle miko would do to feel so guilty and frightened.

Kagura sighed, fanning herself in an irritated manner before she smirked in determination and answered his question with a question. "Did you know that the East had a child heir before? Some stupid humans caught the child and decided to experiment like they do to so much of their world- destroying it and causing it's eventual demise." she paused and shivered. "That call that rang was the tremor of the earth that year- Souten, Shippou, and Kagome; the air, the land and the spirit."

Youko hissed to attention at the back of his thoughts, and Kurama tuned himself out of the wind witch's ramblings to pay attention to his cohort. _'The kit statuette!_ _Kagome was close enough to the kit for her spirit to cry at his capture- the statuette must have been the kits visage.'_ "But Kagome can't make the call…she's human."

Kagura's surprised eyes were revealed as she lowered the fan and closed it before placing it in her sleeve, blinking once to clear her eyes before she answered. Hiei himself had perked up, turning his full attention to the wind witch. "Kagome is bonded to the lands…the lands are what made the call." She shook her head before standing up straighter and looking into the swirling portal, watching it shift between destinations as others used it to walk to and from this shrine and their destinations.

Kouga walked up to her, coming from a pacing Onigumo, nodding briefly to Hiei and Kurama (whom he had met the first time he had been witness to the Highers gathering). There was short meaningful conversation between the two, Kouga briefly tapping the wind users shoulder and that now familiar technique of jolting ki that was exchanged- like Hiei and the miko had days previous.

Youko and Kurama both perked up, trying to keep their curious gaze as inconspicuous as possible as they strained to hear what little words that were spoken aloud. "To the east she went, I too as well." The wolf paused, "The Central Lands have offered sanctuary to the Higurashi until their lands have been restored."

Kagura's eyes got a hazy look of thought, the red clouding over to something kin to sunset pink on clouds, and then she snapped out of her daze and nodded curtly. "I will escort them and the reikai tantei…" her gaze shifted to the stairs, directing their attention there as well while Kouga slipped away mostly unnoticed. A duo of reikai detectives - the most human of their very own group – tiredly crested the gargantuan concrete steps of the shrine and spotted them with a lazy wave and distracted shuffling of their bodies to head their way.

Koenma stuttered and blushed, Kurama's eyes sharpening on him at the almost guilty expression on his face. Kagura caught on as well, the sharp glace she cast to the prince of reikai casing him to tremble slightly and looked about for some distraction or excuse. She wasn't having any of it. "You called your detectives? You should know that our problems are not of your concern unless we involve you- this one just so happens to be of _your_ making for interference." She condemned now, her eyes darting about the lands and the two tiredly curious males approaching. Her next sentence was but a hiss of wind from her lips, causing shivers to travel down Kurama's spine from the ferocity of her glare. "We need to explain to you the impact of your foolish actions _prince_, before you get yourself further into our ill graces."

They followed numbly, Yusuke and Kuwabara joining them with confused and wary expressions as they walked to the standing portal and it shifted once again to the central lands, joining the waiting Higurashi as they gazed out sadly over their shrine lands and gardens. "Koenma called us, but what exactly are we here for?" Yusuke's harsh and confused whisper reached up to his ears, and Youko cocked his head curiously at the prince as he flushed unbecomingly with guilt.

"I hadn't known we would come here, but this is just as well. We might get some answers if we all work together." Koenma hissed back just as quietly, but Kurama noted the way the short haired wind users ears twitched, and he had to wonder if the very wind itself didn't aid her in hearing their hushed conversation. Yet she didn't turn around to face such blatant stupidity from the young ruler of the spirit realm, only shaking her head slightly and ushering the family in gently and soothingly to the central lands.

Kurama stepped forth as well, ignoring his foolhardy boss and taking in the odd feel of this portal as he stepped through. They would be only attending to the central lands this night, but he knew the feel of those lands, having visited the few times since the battle of Ketsueki and his boss' weird fascination with the miko.

They were led through the halls with a rather unceremonious decorum, Kagura glancing back briefly after a few twists and turns to ensure they were still following her even as the three of the Higurashi clan were led down a different hall, Souta glancing at them curiously and somewhat warily over his shoulder before the family was led out of sight.

Kurama opened his mouth to call out his question, but Hiei spoke from beside them; startling him because previous he had been ominously silent. "The Higurashi have separate quarters from the manse kin, their ki doesn't merge well with ours as they try to rest…" his eyes flashed up to his quickly before looking ahead at Kagura, "the quarters designated for them have been so for centuries, as many a holy person have visited these lands over the years."

Kurama closed his mouth and paused, taking the tidbit of information for what Hiei had intended it to be. It was an offer of regret- Hiei had been close to him for years, since his human body was still a child in the elementary school system, and for him to have kept a secret and not felt the least guilty about this would have been a blow to their partnership. Kurama smiled slightly and tilted his head as he closed his eyes.

It would seem that he was going to learn some about the Highers, little tidbits of information that would piece together- and little tidbits that his boss and the two buffoons surely wouldn't catch.

So he settled himself down to their pace and couldn't help the thrilling feeling that rushed along his senses. As much as it pained and excited him- he knew that this puzzle was ending soon. Reikai would only be permitted here until the perpetrators were found- then his chance would be over. But Youko smirked in the recesses of his mind. _'We just may become part of this puzzle you know, I have heard rumors of believers being accepted as honor guards if they prove themselves.'_

Kurama found he liked that idea, but doubtful that it would happen._ 'We need more pieces, we'll get them tomorrow but I find there is something wrong with this.'_

Youko paused, the stillness in his mind seeming to echo off every memory and thought before it surged back to them and he broke it. _'I agree.'_

Kurama sighed at their agreement, finding that someone sharing his paranoia helped in easing it a little. They would both be on guard. He silently communicated with his human teammates, from years of practice and battles they picked up his cues and became the lazily alert predators they had grown to become. Hiei only sent them a sly look from the corner of his eyes, entering a room farther down the hall and nodding a goodnight to them.

Somehow, Kurama felt they would need their rest tonight.

.x.X.x.

OMG I ALMOST FORGOT TO UPDATE THIS! Lol, I have two projects coming due in school and totally forgot to write this chap., sorry for any rushiness that ensues. U . Despite that, Hmm, all done! Well the chapter anyway. And boy do I have plans for this! I hope I surprise you all! Heeee. I can't wait and I hope for reviews of suggestions and comments and questions! I looooove reviews. Lol. Toodles!


	14. False Dawns

Yusuke found he woke at false dawn, cracking his neck with some irritation as he heard the faint breathing of the awake but silent brute he called a best friend. He scoffed and threw off his covers, emerging from the futon with a grumbling protest from his tired body and shrilling wail from his bare feet as they touched the cold stone floor.

He yawned and smacked his lips as he moved them to the fur rug, and he stood with a larger stretch before he put on his shirt and left to the halls of the castle. He had heard Kurama expounding upon it since he had first visited, and he too wanted to see what the fox had been raving about. The halls were interesting, but he found himself bored with the vines and windows-that-seemed-impossible, the vibrant tapestries and vases.

Hiei joined him on his walk, and the silent hybrid seemed in no mood for any sort of conversation, and Yusuke left it at that. They wandered together for hours it seemed, and Yusuke basked in the silent camaraderie that had taken no short while to build. He grinned and threw his arms above his head, stretching once again and ignoring the bemused look (a rather empty expression on the hybrid except for the one tilt of his mouth and the raised eyebrows over slits of eyes) his friend sent him. He couldn't help it if his body was tired.

He didn't get a very good night's sleep, something about the castle and the situation he found himself in throwing his senses off. He _knew_ there was something more about every little thing, and he was going crazy trying to spot what he was missing- he was literally taking second and third looks at the simplest things.

It was a while later that Kuwabara decided to join them, and silent greetings of morning ensued between them as the every bright eyed and bushy tailed Kurama wove his way through the halls to greet them as well. It seemed only scant moments later that they found themselves facing their host and Kagura, the towering but strangely gentle demon giving them a smile and nodding happily at their fox friend. Koenma fluttered about on the sidelines of that duo.

Yusuke found he was uneasy with the heavy despair that clung to the scent of soil on the forest hanyou, and he focused on Kagura as she spoke.

"Kagome has gone to the east to visit her son, we go there as well to check on her and make sure that nothing _there_ has been desecrated." It was said with a slight glare to the prince, and Koenma flinched suitably under her gaze. Yusuke scratched the back of his head in confusion before he decided to just throw his question out there- nothing like the present and shock to get some real answers.

"So what exactly was on that scroll that is making these places get ransacked?"

There seemed to be a pause in the air; as he watched the rather stupefied expression cross Kurama's face and Hiei seemed to blink at him in amused pride. Surely someone had asked that question before? He scratched the back of his neck- had he just been ignorantly rude again? He had a knack for that.

He shrugged his shoulders and walked away to the room she had pointed out, coming to a portal base that struck him as both ancient and powerful. He wasn't really worried about the answer to his question, he was just in some mood he guessed; besides what he really wanted to do was _directly_ see this miko and speak to her again.

They all followed in some state or the other, and he found himself smirking at certain faces and especially the brats. Koenma really had no clue about any of this stuff did he? And he was making an ass out of himself- so typical.

.x.

Kouga didn't move from where his body had frozen; the growl and outrage only held in check by the damnable feeling of shock and core shifting disbelief and pain that was on his miko's face. He knew not why this match had started, only belatedly somewhere in the back of his mind realizing that the burial grounds of Souten's son – Yuuki – was one of the places they had buried a piece of the tale. But that didn't reach his brain- he was only living to see her lash out at their miko, watching their miko flinch and glare and shiver, listening as their voices became irate and soul damaging: Souten's rising to ear splitting levels, Kagome's lowering to frigid ice and tortured convictions.

"I too know of pain Souten, you are reacting out of fear. You were trained with your logic, use it!" The sharp voice was used to grab your attention and focus your energy, but Souten remained oblivious.

"You know not pain! You aren't a mother who lost her son! How dare you, even attempt to, try and identify with_ me_!" The thunder demoness shrieked, and it kept his attention only partly away from the just now noticed arrival of some stupefied reikai tantei and their boss, and the shocked gasp of Kagura as she escorted them from the central lands.

"Souten you must calm yourself."

Kouga distractedly reached out to their miko, watching as her calm voice was betrayed by her trembling hands and the faint whisper of her power as it rushed along the stones to the earth.

"I _will not_ calm! Dare you try to order me onna?" The female hissed out in ire, and the swift sound of cloth shifting rapidly as Shippou stepped between the two females of his life, facing his mate with an angry expression of disappointment marring his green eyes.

There was a stunned and anticipatory silence that enshrouded all, and those who had appeared from the portal into the fight could only watch the closed and pained expression of the miko and the heaving and enraged form of Souten of the East. There were tears of anger and fear in her eyes, but Kagome only turned her head slightly away…giving them her profile and clasping her arms in a prayer position over her heart.

Shippou snarled before he turned his adoptive mother and pushed her to Kouga and she followed along docilely enough. Souten hissed out in anger again, lightning faintly cackling along her figure before Shippou quelled her with a glance. A silent battle of wills was going on between the two mates, and Kagome spoke up faintly from beside him. "Please, save your ire for the tales…we need to save the sacred grounds. Don't fight over something so petty when we need each other." Kouga growled faintly as he heard the under note- _don't fight over me_.

Shippou gave his mate a glance that she stormed out of the room with- being chased out by the equally but far more impressively storming eyes of Shippou. Kagome sighed some melancholy note that caused Kouga to stiffen, he had heard that from her only once before.

He shook his head from his thoughts as the kit gave him a deferential nod, obviously realizing he was there for some other reason than to witness the spectacle that had just occurred. "There happens to be some suspects taken in to Reikai for questioning." He gave Kagome a telling look as her face turned to him, emotions clearing for the meeting to come.

Koenma spluttered, "Exactly how would you know this?"

Kagome's face scrunched up, not visible by the Reikai brat or his detectives, and Kouga knew she was trying not to laugh at the stupidity of the prince. Shippou spoke as he approached closer to his adopted mother. "Ayame sent in a guard, do you think he would only be loyal to you? He was ours first, and he lives and breathes for our protection."

.x.

The demon snarled violently and thrust against its bonds, guarding itself against the capturers and letting none near even as it tried to lunge and injure one of them with no weapon. A sullen human was sitting in the corner of the office, taking wary perusal of the surroundings he found himself in and the company he was forced into.

Kouga growled out in a snarl, Inuyasha strangely echoing it in tandem as they both stepped forward in menacing carnality. The demon froze at the two dominants approaching him, and the human gave an oddly subdued sigh before he curved more into his own body and stared out in some anger and vindication.

Kagome spoke up meekly. "You're telling me that human wrecked my gardens?"

The human startled and almost fell out of his seat, looking at the miko with wide eyes and taking in her present figure. She was a small vision to behold, all gentle and meek looking with her closed eyes and clasped hands. Kouga growled and stepped to block his view, watching the human's awe and wonder turn to vindictive hate and anger before he turned his head away.

Kouga only watched him carefully for a few more moments and then turned his attention to the people that had accompanied them and their reactions to the questionable duo. Inuyasha was right beside him silently snarling out his outrage, but Kouga had found over the years that his partner was usually one to answer with anger and mistrust before he looked at the whole story and collected all the facts.

He shook his head, focusing on the feel of his hair as it splashed across his neck to take his mind of the situation he had found himself in. Sure he was happy to be there for his friend and the miko, but he would rather be with his mate running the lands. He snapped his gaze back into focus as the door opened, his hand automatically reaching to his side for the blade he had used so little back then, but now relied on so much.

The spirit came into the room smugly, floating along behind the prince of reikai with the air (and that was literally all that he was) of someone who knew they were going to get some kind of reward. He was being escorted without bonds, so he wasn't considered a suspect- but Kouga noticed the way his eyes darted to the two perpetrators with a sly smugness that meant he knew more than he was letting on. And Kouga already hated him- he didn't smell right (as much as a spirit could smell, he supposed, but he had been around Kikyou long enough to understand the difference between the good paranormal substance and the bad).

Inuyasha stepped protectively in front of the miko when she shivered, and Kouga found it strange that she had only done so in the presence of this spirit and not the demon or tainted human. It told so much. The demon snarled in anger at the spirit, and Kouga watched its expression only waver slightly – with spite and greed and slight fear – before it returned to its steady mask of calm and forced regality- he wanted to push on people the fact that he was a strong virtuous and rich spirit…bastard.

The human too snarled, silently, like all he had done since they had entered the room and spotted him, and their miko tilted her head at an odd angle as she regarded something only she could see. The faint sounds of muffled cursing reached his ears and he snapped his head up at a shatter.

The demon broke his ogre bonds and lunged to the spirit, cursing out insanities and profanities as the spirit dodged the swipes of claws and fists.

'_He needs to dodge…?_' Something wasn't measuring up…

The miko gasped as the demon swiped too close to her person, and when she moved away from the claws she bumped straight into Kouga's own chest. His hand steadied her at her shoulder, briefly encountering the chain at her neck before he shifted his fingers and gave a gentle reassuring squeeze.

They retreated to the edges of the conference room as the three perpetrators realized each other's complete presence. "_You!_" The human snarled as he finally stood from his seat, "I should have known _this _was your plan!" And he lunged.

The demon cried out in fury at being held once again, and he struggled anew, wanting to be part of the scuffle that was happening between the spirit and the human. There were general sounds of cacophony and calls for order amidst the angry accusations flying. The confusion permeated the air something tangible, you could reach out and actually grasp it, but it continued getting more oppressive and the accusations and shouts continued. And it was all silenced by one cry from the spirit, damning them all.

"_You said we could get it! ...You said it would be there...How was I to know it was a puzzle? ...**We** were supposed to have that power! ...You traded us in for another chance! … How …power…Highers…ancient source…traitor! …_

The human snarled;_ "We were so close to finding that gem!"_

The three cohorts stopped, staring wide eyed at the Highers gathered, noting how they had suddenly stilled and a heavy aura was wrapping around them so thick you could almost touch it- touch it and recoil, for this was the aura of someone who was so shocked that anger was slowly being let in, that anger would let anything plausible or implausible happen. Their lives were on the line.

Even Koenma stopped his whiny shouts for order and stared in stupefied shock at the reaction of the Highers present, even Kagome stopped her worrying to step forward with a hand fisting. "What did you say…?" her slow sentence brought attention to her, but she wasn't looking at them, she wasn't even looking up.

The spirit spluttered. She looked up, actually looking straight into the spirit, and he deflated and floated to a standstill at the power of her gaze. Kouga almost sympathized, for he had been under that gaze before, but this spirit had endangered all they had worked for and therefore deserved none of his empathy. Kouga growled slightly as he kept pace behind Kagome, guarding her back as she stepped towards the three miscreants.

"Did you just…"

The demon slashed out, barely missing the miko by a brush of her bangs, some stray hairs falling to the floor. Inuyasha jumped forward before he could, and Kouga briefly cursed the fact that the only time Inuyasha was faster than him was when Kagome was in danger. The demon was held by his throat against the wall, and a fuming figure of Inuyasha only looked more intimidating because his eyes had darkened to bloody gold and the slash marks of his heritage were making their way across his cheeks as the crescent flickered on his forehead.

And it was finally silent.

Kouga sighed as he found himself annoyed by all the happenings- they had enough information to incite justice, there was no need for this. But he sent a warning glance at the human as he stood. Fang revealed in a smirk. He was all for fighting if it was needed, but only then.

Inuyasha eased off the demon, and he stepped back to Kagome with a stoic expression as the demon shivered and slowly sunk to the ground with a whimper. He dazedly watched his cohorts get subdued by some more demons and ogres, watched uncomprehendingly as he too was subdued and left with his human ally.

"Let me go!" The spirit screamed as supernatural bonds held it on its course, his two once allies looking back at him with the silent smug air of someone who was glad to bring you with them to hell.

And then they disappeared around the bends of the halls and doors and you could almost hear the shouts of rage as they echoed down the rooms.

Kouga let loose a very incredulous look as he watched where the three dissidents had left. Their own greed had made them betray each other and subsequently bring themselves down. They would never get the power so rumored to be protected by the Highers. And if it were only a rumor…

He sent a veiled and telling look to the miko, who had her eyes wide open in shock and pain before they caught his. She blushed and closed them, looking briefly away before the humor in the situation found her and she giggled lightly.

They watched where the three disappeared from sight and shared more amused and dumbfounded looks amongst each other,each trying to verify if what they saw had indeed been true and that they hadn't dreamed it up and that a demon a human and a spirit had all worked together in their greed that eventually brought them down.

Rather ironic, one would think. The three races had found a way to work together, if only for power, and they had brought each other down because they were all too alike…

There was a silence; it was heavy and almost oppressing, but only so because it revolved around a lack of information and secrets and driving curiosity.

"Geesh, I kind of wanted a fight- that was kinda boring."

Kagome snapped her face up in shocked horror and fury, and Kouga snarled quietly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He would be the one to explain this. "We of the Highers are rather thankful that there was little blood shed."

The brash warrior that reminded him of dog turd gave them an odd look. "They desecrated your lands and all that's happening is some jail time. Surely you want to exact revenge."

Kouga shook his head with a depreciating chuckle, watching as both redheads placed hands on the toushins arms to still him from charging- he would have been in for a surprise. He may not show off as much now but he was in even better physical shape than he had been with the jewel shards so long ago. He shook his head and placed a hand back on the miko's shoulder, her own two hands coming up to capture his and send him a message through a jolt of her ki. He shivered as it raced through his blood, and he distractedly wondered how long it had taken Kagome to work on her powers enough to separate her purification from the regular ki.

He shook his head and briefly focused on the emotions that were placed so much closer to his awareness through that jolt, always finding it difficult to understand the blurry pictures and vague thoughts they got through this bond they all shared. He grinned slightly with faded blue eyes as he got the very clear notion that Inuyasha had competition for brass.

The warrior seemed to be bristling at being 'ignored' and Kouga snapped his attention to him just as Kagome sent the clear thought that he would have the competition as well. As a result he chocked on his words and turned to face their miko with his ponytail whipping behind him. "HEY!"

She only looked at him innocently before turning to answer Yusuke. "We have seen our fair share of bloodshed and war Yusuke-san." The brunette looked between the two oddly but focused on her words. "And we have found that the easiest way to deal with dealing death is to avoid it at all costs. Everyone somewhere has someone who cares for them- to kill is to incite the call of vengeance and this we do not need."

There was the odd silence that surrounded them as they walked the reikai halls to the portal point, and the three detectives all regarded each other with silent messages and they turned to face forward and spoke nothing. The miko shivered beside him, but before he could do a thing the little firecracker was beside her with his hand on her shoulder.

His nose twitched at the abrupt wind that met it, and he silenced his sneeze as the red eyed demon gave him an amused glance. At least the little upstart was taking care of their miko; he could ream him out later.

.x.

It was hours later, back in the eastern lands, that Kuwabara once again found himself walking into the tail end of a fight, but this time he had only Yusuke for company to the impromptu and unwanted show.

"I too have seen battle! Stop treating me like I know nothing of it!" Lady Souten was once again yelling out her displeasure, but there was something intrinsically different in her voice now.

Shippou seemed to freeze, an expression of anger overcoming his face, anger and some painful disbelief. "You were not at _that_ battle, Souten of the thundering sky." She drew back like she had been slapped, but the oddly hurt expression in her eyes was nothing against the blazing fire in the emeralds that belonged to Lord Shippakouri. "You didn't _see _the blood let as Inuyasha lost his sight; you didn't _see _Miroku and Sango despairing over each other's mortality; you didn't _see_ Inuyasha's anguish as he heard the sounds of a continuing battle and found himself useless; you didn't _see_ Kagome quail as she thought she'd lost her son…and you wouldn't understand that she offered mercy after it all."

The silence was heavy once again, and Kuwabara found himself inching away from the quarreling couple. It would seem that something had happened between them earlier…other than the first fight he had witnessed. Yusuke had left, and Kazuma found he wasn't quite as worried over the toushin as he was worried that the mystery surrounding the Highers was deepening and he would find himself drowned. No way out. Closing in on him and suffocating and pressuring him from all sides…

He shook his head and took to the halls, finding companionship in a lone demon kitty with two tails and impossibly cute eyes and a small nose. He grinned as he picked her up, starting her purr with scratches under her chin. She would prove a welcome distraction as he wandered the halls, and he chuckled lightly as he wondered what his teammates would say about him _wanting_ to stop thinking…

The halls did have many pieces of history mounted on the stone walls. He found he liked the many interesting things in the Eastern castle; he could take his time to explore it.

.x.

Yusuke sat down beside her; quietly taking in her melancholy expression as she absently twirled a length of grass between her fingers. Her eyebrows were crinkled together as if she was focused intently on the single blade, but her eyes were, as most times, closed.

"It's a powerful thing to see a mother grieve over the loss of their child."

Yusuke startled slightly, but nodded his head and smiled lightly, feeling himself soften to the miko as he remembered the faint argument he and Kuwabara had walked into earlier. It would seem that he had been a little out of the loop on the happenings, but now he understood something far better than the kitsune would at the moment. "Yeah, mothers shouldn't have to know that kind of pain." He casually stretched, bracing himself on the grass with his hands now settled behind him. "But then again, a mother shouldn't have to worry about her son and face the accusation that she has never done that before."

Her face slowly cleared as it straightened up slightly, and an abrupt chuckle came forth before she smiled. "You do understand this don't you? I suspect that there is a story behind this." She smiled as he spluttered, trying to back out, but then her face turned solemn and pensive and ancient… "I do not ask of you to tell me what you do not wish to share."

And she got up to leave.

And Yusuke found that although his intention had been to somehow comfort the miko he had been the one set at ease.

.x.x.X.x.x.

I realized that I didn't give these villains names- kind of tells you that I only created them to kill them ne? lol. Hmmm, I'm so mean. Anyhoo, is anyone up for a chapter I will call 'Nostalgia' which will have a bunch of random povs from the feudal era and before, that will give you more information before the Reikai tantei discover any more?

Yeah, and review people, I didn't even get six reviews for my last chapter cries!


	15. Together

Kuwabara admired the fine blade upon the wall, and he stroked the demon cat upon his shoulders distractedly as it continued to purr. The sword was rather short, either intended for a female or a child, but he found the crafted hilt admirable and the sheen of the unused blade awing. A quiet presence was at his side, and he only shifted slightly to spot the elderly retainer to the Eastern couple. He bowed slightly but continued his perusal of the sword.

A chuckle came that was short and raspy and ancient. "I see you like the sword I forged for Lady Sango. She was very good with the blade, but she much preferred the one she had forged in her home. And she would have rather used her main weapon."

Kuwabara gave him an incredulous expression. "She wouldn't use this sword - _your_ sword - for another piece of probable far less quality?"

The man lost his chuckle, but the faint smile was still there. "Lady Sango was born in the Taijiya village, their weapons forged from the enemies they had vanquished. She was taught the art by her father," a sharp glance sent his way, but he smile remained –"Whom she lost along with the rest of her village." The bent man turned to face down the hall. "It was a great source of pride and honor that led her to use the weapons her father had first created, and it would not do for you to not understand this."

Kuwabara blushed heavily, understanding on some level (somehow he had offended him or the spirit) but not completely comprehending that vengeance with a far lesser blade could appease honor if not for death that could come. Lesser quality meant a possible weakness; surely the clan would understand this and forge or use only the strongest to avenge themselves.

The old man beckoned him. "Come this way, you will learn."

Kuwabara sheepishly followed after the man, cautiously examining his feelings and finding it rather like he was being scolded by a respected and well-meaning grandfather.

They entered a room that was rather ill lit, but Toutousai snapped his fingers and blew on the wall torch, and the rest of the torches in the room lit as if the fire was summoned directly from him like the first.

"Kagome once befriended a demon slayer, of the Taijiya clan. At first they were enemies, manipulated by circumstance and another's greed and lies. Sango was a strong woman, seeking revenge for the slaughter of her clan and manipulation of her younger brother. She was deceived; believing that Kagome's companion be the one that had entered a rage and slaughtered her entire village over some petty tool."

The old fire demon shook his head, sighing softly and raising a hand to smooth over one side of his white mustache and walked further into the room. Now well lit the fire seemed to dance menacingly across the weapons upon the shelves and tables and hooks, adding a light of malice and unique personality to every edge he looked upon. The hunched man led him to the back of the room, coming to the best lit area. The weapons here caused his eyes to widen, their power testament to the people who had wielded them and infused their spirit into their weapons through blood and sweat and effort.

Toutousai smiled nostalgically at them before he looked back at him and gestured to a giant bone shaped like the Australian boomerangs…only much, _much_ bigger. "This was Sango's choice weapon, carved from the distilled bone of her downed enemy and forged by her and her father. Blood and sweat were put into the making of this weapon, and her and her father shared a close bond before he was slaughtered in front of her eyes. That emotion was infused into the very essence of this weapon" The demon sighed and then waved a hand casually at the feminine sword near the boomerang. "And though her favorite weapon was Hiraikotsu she also had forged a blade with her father."

Kuwabara made a movement to speak, but the hunched and grey demon cut him off with a wave of his hand as his eyes drifted back in time. "I believe that you know Kohaku…he was Sango's younger brother, killed by a manipulating demon who had used the boy to slaughter a small hunting group in front of her- and he had wounded her as well."

Kuwabara's sharp intake of breath couldn't have been missed; Toutousai was a demon after all. Yet the old man only nodded his head to some thought he possessed solely for his own benefit, and he turned and gazed around the room in pride and some awe that colored his aura something pulsing and powerful. Kuwabara shook his head. If that were true then Sango had been an enemy to Kagome, and they were honoring her memory as if she were a close comrade. And Kohaku _shouldn't _be alive. "Are these all Taijiya weapons?"

Toutousai laughed, his head thrown back and the silvered ponytail of his hair shuffling against the thick fabric of his kimono. "Kami no, Kagome only wanted to keep weapons that meant something to her…and theses are those." Kuwabara followed the old man down a certain aisle, making sure to dodge any extending bits that would have snagged him even in the cleared and set aisle- they were that big. "This is from the monk Miroku, pervert though he was he protected Kagome unfailingly with it."

The faint chuckle from the elder alerted Kuwabara to an amusing story, but he withheld and stilled his curiosity, there was no telling what the old man – and subsequently the Highers – would be willing to tell them. He could feel the holy powers _still_ pulsing through the shakujou, and that was enough testimony for him at the moment.

"This is a kusari no gama, one Kohaku used before he renounced the clan name and left it in honorable history…and this here was used by Koharu- a female they rescued and one who later aided them in their quest." Toutousai seemed to hum with restrained glee amongst all the weapons, and Kuwabara gave him an odd but humoring look before he let his eyes trail elsewhere.

Looking around the room again Kuwabara was surprised to find coves in the walls, shadows encasing metal that only had faint highlights of fire red, strangely like blood flickering across the blade. Kuwabara gasped and had to brace himself on the wall stones, his head pounding and his eyes burning…

.x.

Yusuke's head snapped up as he felt the burn along his sense that told him Kuwabara was using one of his powers. He sensed no threat, and so he sat and waited it out, wondering how long he would be using his ki and how long it would take for him to seek him out. It always went like that. They supported each other and Kuwabara usually had the most exciting visions that helped them in their work. Yusuke briefly thought of what could have triggered it this time, giving up and settling back on the grass.

The miko had left him too at ease to ponder too much, so he settled back and sighed as he cradled his head in his hands. It would take a while for Kuwabara to finish his vision anyway…

.x.

_The shouts of battle were all around him; blood splattered the grass and soil that was once a peaceful field. Turmoil was palpable and desperation was intense as it rushed along his senses, but he got the disjointed sensation of knowing it wasn't directly_ his. _And that made it all the more terrifying._

_Two humans were battling it out beside each other, protecting each other's backs, and Kuwabara watched the weapons he had just been introduced to as they defended and attacked together in unison that only came from_ battles _experienced_ together. _These people attacked far better than even his team mates ever could- and he wondered if that thought was what made the chills trickle up his spine or if it was something else entirely._

_But he could spot the faint worry that creased their brows, the sweat of exertion that shined on their visible skin, and the worrying and loving glances they sent at each other in breaks of their own separate battles. His vision moved along the bloody grasses and shrubs, finding one who was so obviously a miko but so obviously not Kagome down with a wound to the leg and holding close to her the hanyou with the dog ears- his eyes covered in blood and his sullied hands weakly groping for his sword as he muttered about having to fight and protecting them all…_

_There were some struggling forms of other allies, demons and humans and spirits fighting together and supporting each other- and he was seeing it all. There was a two headed dragon, a small water sprite calling forth the waters from the very air around them…and from the blood. He recognized detachedly the large and bloody form of a saber cat as it shrunk from energy and blood loss- a cat he had just had upon his shoulder purring at his attentions._

_They were all struggling for each other, while struggling for themselves in truth. They would _all_ crumble if but one fell._

_Kuwabara winced at the sentiment, being able to closely relate it to many experiences in his life as he moved on. It made this strangely more realistic and believable, bringing it down to some human level he understood with every fiber of his being. _

_And he found Kagome then._

_Her usually thick and almost unruly hair was weighed down and matted by blood, both hers and others, and her dirt streaked face was twisted in grief and anguish as the battle around her seemed to avoid her beleaguered presence by mere feet so she could gaze unhindered at her comrades. _

Watch _as they fall_.

Notice _wounds of blood_.

Listen _as they screamed. _

Look _as they mourned. _

See _as they die._

_A tear escaped down her dirty cheek, cleaning a trail that went under her chin as her mouth twisted into a silent cry of despair and forlorn hope- a call to get up and fight, to join her and aid her so she could save_ them_, a call that was as much motivation as it was desperation. And they didn't hear it, couldn't have answered her even if they had._

_The broken bow hung uselessly from her hand, arrows scattered from their cask upon the ground, stepped on and driven into the turmoil of earth and blood and death. Kagome paid it no heed, staring around, frantically shifting her head from side to side and then behind her; trying to keep track of all her allies and find someway that she_ could _help._

_And then a fox kit broke through the foliage near Kuwabara, actually careening through him on his path towards the miko as tears went down his face and he called out to her – his mother. The surprise on her face as she spun to fully greet him was turned to horror as she made a step to shoo him away from the danger- and he persisted._

_There was a flurry of motion as others of her allies realized the danger, and there was a struggling attempt to save the fox kit, Kuwabara belatedly realizing that one bloody, gory, and broken figure was actually the demon lord of the west- in his battle glory._

_The movement of allies struggling to save the kit stopped in shock and horror, the High miko falling to her knees in terror and numbed devastation as the kit abruptly stopped his frantic calling and fell to the ground, blood beginning to pool in his clothes and drip onto the grass to join that of the others who had fallen. And the miko let forth a despairing wail of a mother- clutching her head and stretching one hand to her kit, and then she stood._

_Her gaze rested on the two humans, leaning obviously on each other and bodies heaving with exertion; the two lovers - miko and hanyou – as they grieved for being unable to help the battle or each other; the demon lord, standing but broken, without any of his former glory and somehow so much more glorified in his newer robes of crimson; landed briefly on the other struggling forms of lesser allies that seemed to have no less affect on her grief; and then she looked back to her kit. _

_Allies struggled with renewed fervor, a light to their eyes that spoke of the craze in loss and suffering; Kuwabara could see the tension in every line of their bodies and every move of their weapons. The weapons were all _their_s, they were_ made_ by their hands and they had been wielded _only _by their hands_- _their weapons were as much a part of them and their honor as they were._

_I_ma_ges _bl_urr_ed_ and f_ad_ed_ toge_ther, Ku_w_abara_'s f_orehead b_ea_di_n_g with_ _sweat as hi_s ow_n p_ower_s struggled wit_h th_e powers _of t_h_is _roo_m a_nd t_he v_isio_n t_h_at h_ad ensn_are_d h_im

_There was a striking blow to the enemy's leader – the laughing face falling and crumbling to pain and rage as his body stumbled to the ground – and the miko walked calmly up to him. The rest of their opposition flailed with the lack of leadership, fleeing or staying to death, but they wouldn't interfere._

_The miko approached the dying man, Kuwabara watching as he realized his death in the miko, fear and rage and bitter spite twisting his features into something far more demonic than anyone could have ever looked. 'My name is Kagome,' she smiled, 'I hope to see you soon. Greet the dawn.' And she touched his forehead and his eyes rolled back and his body fell into the welcoming and warm arms of the miko._

.x.

Yusuke sat up slowly and stretched as he felt Kuwabara's power fade, knowing that on some level he would be immensely thankful later that he shared the bond with his larger teammate. It had something to do with them sharing spirit energy in battle, Kuwabara even reviving him from death once after Suzaku, so they felt each other's power fluxes when they occurred.

A rather neat fail safe really…

Yusuke shook his head clear of his drowsiness and stood with a back popping stretch. He should probably start making his way to his teammate…he glanced around him at the gardens in slight appreciation overshadowed by his still lethargic body…he would make his way: just very slowly.

.x.

Kuwabara gasped as he came out f his vision, knowing on some level that he had seen even more than he had been expected to. His powers must be growing to get that extra tidbit in; he knew the memory – for that is was what it was, vivid and unadulterated in its truth and clarity – had been meant to prove the honor in using those weapons. But he had caught the final piece of battle, the final piece that helped him and spun ideas through his head as he slowly slid down the wall he had been supporting himself on.

Toutousai was beside him worriedly, checking his temperature and pulse and making little worried exclamations about that never happening quite so before and that he was worried and that Kagome would have his hide and that…. "Nnhhhggg." He had a headache.

Kuwabara was helped from the room, finding the old man surprisingly strong in the shoulders to support his weighty arm across his neck and leaning body at his side. They had made it some ways down the hall before the blurred form of Kagome came worriedly at them, Kuwabara's haywire senses telling him that she had just a while ago left the presence of his own team mate before he went cross-eyed slightly, seeing far too many Kagome's than even nature would allow, and his powers fizzed out for a second.

The brief sensation froze him with terror and the increased tension only increased his headache.

"Doushitan des ka?" She said worriedly as she approached, a hand outstretched to his forehead even as he winced away from the inevitable touch- it would probably irritate his head even more. He opened his eyes in surprise as the cool feel of her fingers alleviated the ache behind his eyes, and his headache completely cleared to see her give the elder a close-eyed glaring look.

The old man looked around scratching his head in confusion. "Where am I?" He tilted his head as the oddly blank and confused expression turned his features into that of a harmless old man. Kuwabara stared on stupidly in shock. "Can you tell me where I was going?" A wry smile slowly formed on the miko's lips and she smacked the elders arm before smiling full out and Toutousai scratched his head in sheepish admittance of guilt. He smiled gently at the girl before turning to him and briefly touching his shoulder in palpable regret. "I'd not known you were so sensitive, I only wanted you to understand."

Kuwabara only nodded dumbly, watching the fire demon walk away shaking his head in some personal amusement. Kagome patted his hand as she lowered it from reaching out, and she glanced behind her before she gave him a small smile. She giggled delightedly as she left him, and he gazed after her in shock as well until he was jolted out of his stupor by Yusuke.

"What's up with ya?"

He turned, still gaping, to his team leader and pointed wordlessly at the receding back of the miko as she jogged and called out to the retreating elder. Yusuke's face grew confused before it cleared into a look of mutual understanding and amusement. Kuwabara bristled before he let out a chuckle, and Yusuke smiled and nodded his head.

So he closed his mouth to get it under his control and not the control of his emotions, and he pulled Yusuke to a side cove and explained the demon and the weapons and the vision and the miko…and even as he found there were so few words to explain so much, Yusuke understood.

That was a far better comfort than all the wisdom the vision had gifted him with- Yusuke believed him and would stand by him. And as Yusuke explained his own encounter with the miko- far more real than his own vision escapade, he ginned at a brief thought of triumph that fluttered across his mind. They might not share the very tangible bond he had seen in those allies and warriors, but he and his team mates did share a bond. And _that_ would pull them through.

.x.

Yusuke leaned against that window as his demonic comrades came to join him and Kuwabara. Those gardens he had just been in were calling out with promises of a good solid nap- but he didn't know if the brat prince would find him and rudely interrupt his rest this time. God knows why he had called them into this mess in the first place.

It briefly came to his attention that some of the Highers were gathering in the gardens he could see, and leaving together further in. He watched for some minutes as Kurama shared a quiet conversation with Kuwabara, and Hiei came up beside him to watch as well.

His voice was quiet; "you have found what you needed to know."

More a statement than a question but he answered with a decisive nod and a slight smile. He took in a deep drag of air into his lungs, holding it for a second as he watched the Highers return with even more…gathering around the miko and the old fire demon as they entered the green expanse.

Kurama caught the gathering movements and broke off the conversation of the redheads to come and watch. "I do wonder what they are talking about…"

Yusuke snickered as he looked to Kuwabara, sharing a knowing glance between the bodies of their demon comrades. It was very ironic that Kurama was the one searching most for the solution, and here they two knew more by themselves than he had amassed in all his time spent with the Highers and their kin. Hiei sent them both a quelling look, one that couldn't hide his amusement.

Yusuke guessed the little spitfire knew what was going on and was deriving his own form of petty amusement from it just as they were. He snickered again and Hiei rolled his yes before turning to face forward.

That's the way it worked he guessed, they needed each other to accomplish their goals- they were a team. And right now as he watched the Highers gathering in the garden from their vantage point, he couldn't help but see that the infamous and revered Highers were simply the same.

_But,_ he supposed with a demonic grin of mischief, _they could wait for Kurama to actually seek them out for information before they told him anything._

Kurama craned his neck a little as he spotted the miko sitting down, and many of the other demons hustling to prepare a much nicer place of soft grass for her even as she laughed and waved them off.

Kuwabara smiled at him and quietly, behind the backs of their comrades, they shared a solid handshake. Hiei only smiled as he kept his gaze forward.

.x.X.x.

Doushitan desu ka? Means; is everything all right? Were you hurt? Yadda yadda…blah. You get the picture.

Staff: Miroku's staff, known as a **Shakujo**, is a wooden staff with a circular golden charm on the top. XP

**Kusari(no)gama** is a traditional Japanese weapon that consists of kama (Japanese for sickle) on a metal chain with a heavy iron weight at the end. Attacking with the weapon usually entailed swinging the weighted chain in a large circle over one's head, and then whipping it forward to entangle an opponent's spear, sword, or other weapon, or immobilizing his arms or legs. This allows the kusari-gama user to easily rush forward and strike with the sickle.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. 

.x.X.x.

Oooh, almost all in one pov! I'm actually quite shocked I hit that much inspiration…hmm. Like or no? Like my effect with Kuwa's power struggle? Lol. I had so much fun with the italics there…too much fun ne?

And I am very sad to say that this story is coming to an end, it will not reach past twenty chapters (that's hoping U-- ) and will probably only be sixteen or seventeen, so sad. I am wary to finish writing it because I enjoy it so much, but then there is the intense rush of pride I get for accomplishing something so many people like. Hmmm, so I guess I might be finished by the end of February, I do have my finals coming up. So keep your eyes open and heads up…and review so I can accomplish this completion without feeling so sad!

I AM disappointed with my reviews, they keep on declining- this makes me think that you people are not interested in my work, and highly discourages me from writing/updating more


	16. Challenge Met

Ginta smirked as he leaned back against a tree, watching his family as they argued over the best position - mostly closer to the miko – and he tilted his head back slightly as he kept his eyes on the miko. She was smiling.

It was much better to see her smiling after he had seen her at her gardens and with Jinenji, and all that trouble happening because of their stupid little mistake. Poor Kagome had been heartbroken that all this was falling on top of her. She really didn't want any of their sacred places desecrated, and Ginta flinched at the remembrance of her gardens and Jinenji's graves.

He turned into his smaller wolf form, and padded softly up to the miko. His tongue hung out as his eyes went half lidded, basking in her smile and listening to the complaints stop as he picked the best seat _ever_ possible, with his head in her lap. She always gave the best ear scratches.

He growled happily as he settled himself firmly, shifting slightly as her hands pulled his body into a more comfortable position draped across her legs. The Highers and the Lowers had been called, and Ginta snorted at the stupid names people had given them over the years.

He supposed Kagome had been building up their reputation for years, years and years and years. He looked up slightly, happily eyeing the hand as it approached for more ear scratching, and sent a happy smug look to Hakkaku as he came up in his own wolf form and 'huph'ed before settling down beside her legs.

Here was a woman who had lived longer than any demon ever could. And she would continue living even as they passed on- whenever that was possible. Ginta saddened and tilted his head so he found the delightfully comfortable little nook between her knees to rest his snout in. She had been lonely for many of the years she walked; he didn't want her to go through that again.

But he sighed through his nose and nudged it against her hand that had paused, and growled lightly in contentment as she continued with her attention. They were the Highers and the Court; they had survived this long and had only gotten stronger for their toil. They would be with her as long as they could.

"So, the detectives want to play with our tails and find out our past?"

Kouga growled out at the sentence, for a youkai's tail was sacred; it was a sign that he had survived without being beaten to the point of death. The higher breeds of demons were able to store extra ki in their appendages, and it had become a symbol of honor and power amongst the races. A loser in a death fight might be allowed to live- if they paid the price of their tail. Ginta shuddered at the very thought- all those nerve endings!

Some macabre trophies those make.

Totousai tilted his head in that odd way he did (like an Owl almost, he thought with some amusement). Inuyasha stepped up, "Like always we run the chance that they tell Reikai, we don't need them on our asses."

A wolf snorted from the shade of trees on the perimeter, and Ginta sent a look over there. The wolf spoke up. "Reikai is always on our asses." Amused tittering was sent up from almost every one of the gathered many, and Gina grinned as Kagome giggled and it shook her whole body.

"Ne, but so many will know about it, we also should be wary of this somehow leaking out because of that."

"But that means more people to help protect the history and Kagome's peace."

"And more chances of betrayal."

The argument continued, and like usual the high thirteen and Kagome kept their opinions to themselves.

"And they might be tempted themselves!"

"Yes! They'll want it for themselves!"

"Didn't we all want the jewel for ourselves at one point?"

"Not Kagome! …"

They walked right into that one. "Then we will leave that argument here and now, find another to prove your point."

There was a strange silence before a small Shiori stepped up from her seated position. "If they take our test and pass the initiation, confirm our vows and display their honor true, I see no reason they should not be enlightened."

Kohaku sighed out a rough note, standing and scratching at the back of his neck in lazy announcement of his proposal. "Aye, they will do our tests, but mark me, we still need to uncover how much we tell and whom we tell; if they do pass."

"And if only few pass, will it not cause conflicting loyalties?" A female voice from the edges of the woods spoke up, sending a worried tittering flowing through the gathered thirteen and more.

"All good points, but we miss the most important."

"And what will that be?"

"It is only one person's tale to tell."

There as a silence that echoed down his fur and into his bones, and Ginta sighed and rolled so he wouldn't have to look at all the uncomfortable glances of the gathered. Sesshoumaru spoke up from his regal position on a vine covered stump, one that seemed to flower from his very presence and compliment his royal coloring even as it had been there, unnoticed, for centuries perhaps. "This is true, as layers exist in our ranks so that confusion is to the traitor and his kin, maybe it has come time to end all this…"

Onigumo growled. "There has been many a debate on this, never has it been changed." His previous growl had colored his voice something rough and low like it had been in his older days, when he was younger and the world seemed to be on his shoulders. Then he sighed and regarded their miko, the Thirteen slowly looking her way as she continued scratching his ear and the Court followed their gazes.

Kagome smiled slightly, eyes crinkling at the corners as he shifted and rolled and yawned. Kagura stepped forth, fan snapping and smirk blatant; "I propose that anyone wishing to hear the story at the conclusion of the test remains, if one chooses they may continue with our original plans."

Inuyasha growled. "If you can't take the pressure leave, we will not judge you for it."

Some people shifted, and Ginta knew that more would leave when the time came even with the unintentional taunt of their silver hanyou. The story was renowned for its weight, demons could actually sense who knew and who didn't by the way they carried themselves and a certain light in their eyes. Ginta had never quite figured out if this was just so, or if their miko had something to do with it.

Nonetheless, people respected the original decisions of the Highers, the Court would probably leave in the rank they had received originally. Such was their respect for the Highers and The Miko.

It was settled.

Jaken stepped forth in front of the crowd, brandishing his staff of heads in the direction of the open field in front of them and everyone settled into relaxed defensive positions. Ginta took pride in the training of the Court, as he still fondly recalled the mock battles they pursued as sport to train their initiated.

Kagome still could kick all their asses.

He shook his head, eyes traveling over the trees and paths and shadows and smirking. Demons and hanyou and bound spirits gazed stonily out to the field, watching their messenger leave a trail of dust to issue the challenge. Covered by shadows and as large a group as they were the Court was menacing and judging to appearance.

Ginta loved it.

This was the Highers and Court, set to protect what they had been protecting decreed by fate and powers that be. This was who they were meant to be and what they were meant to do. And they did one hell of a good job.

He turned his head as soft footfalls whispered on the grass, and felt more than heard his brothers shift their positions to better regard the arriving contestants.

The Reikai tantei gathered in front of the Gathered Court, and Koenma stood smugly off to the side. Certain that something would give, he was sure. A gathering like this meant that something was going to happen-someone would have to give. Reikai might be able to get the information they had so desired for years. Ginta smirked with a scrunched up nose, something he had learned from Kouga over their years of companionship, and spit to the ground with a snicker.

Jaken stepped forth, acting as the mouthpiece for the group until they accepted the challenge, because if they didn't accept and prevail none would ever speak to them again. "We the Gathered of the Highers, the High Thirteen and esteemed Court, offer up game with whoever chooses take us up on it. The access granted to ours will be reward, and loss will lead to estrangement from our courts." Jaken tapped his staff thrice down on the soil, watching everyone with the solemnity of someone who had been speaking of such matters for centuries, and he nodded his head decisively once. "With thought do you take up our challenge?"

Ginta heard Inuyasha crack his knuckles into the silence, and smiled faintly at the impatient hanyou. He, for one, rather liked Jaken's heavy words; he had a flare for it after all- dramatic little kappa. Koenma smirked even more upon the news, and Ginta shared a look with Hakkaku

With that cocky prince leader at their backs, and their own curiosity driving their will, they would certainly take up the challenge. Yet they didn't even know the game.

x…

_**I am that which is seen only in darkness,**_

**_Some say as old as Beginning of Time_**

**_Day's distant sister and fires gentle comrade_**

_**I light with no shadow, can you solve this rhyme?**_

The heavy words hung in the air from Kikyou, her joint challenge with Kanna just beginning. There would be two riddles to solve, issued from both females; and Ginta had to wonder if they would dare to answer their own riddles- so fickle were the answers.

But the Reikai slaves only had to answer one correctly to pass this test. And the calm redhead who stood up to the bet with their little firecracker looked like he spent his days in tricks and riddles and knowledge. Ginta knew Hiei was no idiot- once having caught him and Onigumo locked in a battle of clashing verbal wills. The wolf shivered…scary.

The fox shifted, arms crossing in the stereotypical thinking pose and hand coming up to cup his chin as he tilted his head in thought. His red bangs covered his eyes and Ginta shifted as he saw the flashing gold and emerald…a glance at Shippou revealed their pure kitsune's smirk of curiosity.

"You are speaking of Kagome in this context, though any other day you might have intended for it to be the stars." Ginta looked back at their miko to catch her blush at the insinuation, and the white wolf wondered if Kurama even knew the _real_ truth of that statement.

He hadn't known that the group had seen her eyes, but he guessed that is what had led the avatar to this answer- if they passed, he would come to know the absolute facts of their comparisons and love for their Kagome.

Their miko wasn't a reflection of the sun like the moon; their miko wasn't a blaring light that blinded you like the sun at the center of everything. Their miko was soft and gentle and guiding, not a reflection of anything or forceful with anyone. She was their starlight.

Ginta barked out a laugh at her blushing face before turning to face Kanna for the second riddle.

…

It was fast paced and bloody, seeming to be a scene from the streets the two ningens hailed from in their younger days. It was over before it even seemed to start, and Ginta smirked in some pride as he watched his leader and Inuyasha down the two humans who had risen to their challenge.

Yusuke looked up from under Kouga's foot, face beaten up and eyes squinting with swelling on his brow. Kuwabara panted his exertion under the watchful eye of Inuyasha, who had let him sit up and brace his chest for breath.

There was a silence amongst the other challengers, and Koenma gaped with a horrified expression at the rather quick loss of the challenge.

…

Toutousai stood with his face stoic as he regarded the somewhat bedraggled Tantei. Kuwabara hung his head slightly, still not recovered from a kick to the ribs despite Kurama's efficient healing. He kept his gaze on that young man, and Ginta looked at the young psychic and then his face smiled.

Ginta had always rather liked this man's smiles, because they stretched his skin into happy lines and pushed his eyes into something that reminded him of Kagome before the Catalyst. He shook his head and sent a questing look at the old fire demon, it going unanswered as he stepped forth to issue his challenge. "I believe they have already passed my challenge."

Koenma sputtered out his surprise, faint hope and some covetous greed appearing to gleam in those eyes as he realized they only needed to win one more challenge to get out of this mess and get their information. Ginta snarled at him, along with a few others of the Court, knocking off the look to replace it with slight fear and offense.

He smirked, as well as he could in this form, and Kagome chuckled lightly under her breath- enough that he could hear. Koenma would be in for a surprise, if he knew anything about his people and their ways he would understand that he would never know anything they didn't want him to know.

…

Shippou stepped forth, hands drawing down and the disconcerting sensation of reality adjusting washed over all those present.

Koenma almost stumbled in his gaping confusion, the eyebrows of his teenage form practically disappearing to his hairline.

"The battlefield isn't always blatant. You lose this challenge." The older fur ball Shippou stated, fangs appearing over his lips as he smirked and went to Kagome. His hand briefly settled on her shoulder as he passed on his way to Souten, and Kagome smiled as his steps continued.

…

The Tantei stood brave in front of the Court, bedraggled now in appearance and eyes glittering with the pride of the few challenges they had won. It had been an interesting game, and true competitors would understand that this was the exhilarating rush of adrenaline and exertion meeting.

Even with their loss…it had been fun.

Sesshoumaru stepped forth, Jaken faithfully at his side as Ginta gently grasped Kagome's hand in his maw to get her up. She stayed seated, smiling innocently and sweetly up at him before the pause in Sesshoumaru caught her eye. The silver lord was watching her, torso facing their opponents but a soft ungrudging look on his face, directed at their miko. She smiled, the beam crinkling her eyes at the corners and making Gitna roll his wolf eyes before he plopped to the ground.

How come they always did that silent 'I can hear you' thingy when everyone else was around?

Sesshoumaru turned to the tantei, hands flicking at Jaken to still him. "The Court and Highers follow one rule, and by this rule you all pass our challenges."

There was a pause, deep and pregnant enough for the orgasmic joy to alight in the spirit prince's eyes and the stunned wonderment of victory to caress the faces of his tantei. Though, if all went well, they might not be his any longer.

They stared moving slightly, little twitches of their fingers and confused glances amongst each other that belied their nervous confusion.

"Why_ did _we win?" Yusuke's annoyed surprise reflected in his voice, and Ginta did a little coughing laugh in his wolf form before he transformed back into his avatar. He stretched out the kinks in his back, shaking his tail and briefly mourning the loss of Kagome-nee-sans' body heat.

She stood and dusted off her haori, nose crinkling slightly as she paid particular attention to a place that was covered in wolf fur. "You're shedding again Ginta, you should get a brushing." He blushed and scratched his neck sheepishly.

The annoyed growl of Yusuke brought him out of his crouching guilt, and he smiled in genuine amusement. "If you don't know…"

Hakkaku piped up from the group of wolves; "Why should we tell you?"

Inuyasha and Kouga sighed before bopping whichever wolf was closest on the head. Onigumo growled out, Ginta could never tell if it was in amusement or annoyance, and stepped forward from the shadows under a tall sycamore. Kagome smiled brilliantly in his general direction, and the tall hanyou strode up to her side. "If we tried full out to fell you, you would be dead and on your way to reikai. We weren't testing your powers individually but rather how you worked as a team."

Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly as he approached Kagome, his hand coming up to rest on her shoulder as Ginta watched the red head riddle solver tense- and he smirked. _I wonder how much it bugged him to find I was a _male_ wolf that had been lying across the miko-lady's lap._

Aristocracy spoke; "We don't care that you are powerful as you'll receive training under us anyway. What we do need to know is that you have honor enough to support your comrades and refrain from blaming them in your loss."

Kagome smiled and clapped her hands. Face settling into that gentle happy look she got whenever she was allowed to make new friends. Ginta shook his head in fond exasperation. "Hold still sis, we still need them to vow."

She pouted.

Inuyasha laughed, coming up and ruffling her hair and then being swatted away with a smile and a little jab to his arm. Ginta grinned with his blood brother, slapping his back as he mirrored their foolish beam of early days. The miko came up and smacked them both in response.

Inuyasha and Kouga burst out laughing, and Ginta rubbed the back of his head sheepishly- it had hurt…a little bit.

The redheaded fox stood up straighter, his eyes narrowing in thought and heavy confusion as the remaining Highers gathered, and the Court slowly started trickling away from the clearing. If the team passed they would definitely be found around here tomorrow. If they didn't…well, bad news spread fast. Especially when it was possible it would somehow harm their miko.

Koenma stood stolidly, his aura still radiating smugly off of him and causing the white wolf to roll his eyes. He guessed he could understand Kagome's easy ability to pull the wool over these guys, Reikai brats deserved being fooled- it was too easy to do so.

He had never really heard anything good about them, bumbling idiots and power hungry fools that ruled the reikai realm and extended their reign to the other dimensions. Of course this was all done in the conscientious excuse of maintaining the ignorant peace between the races.

Buggers.

Ginta sighed and rubbed his head as Sesshoumaru stepped forth, Jaken coming along his side proudly with the staff of heads ominously thudding against the ground. The heavy silence that settled almost caused him to chuckle, but he held it in. Rather well he might add.

Kagome elbowed him in the gut, his air coming out in a startled and slightly pained 'oof' before he pouted at the silent laughter of Hakkaku (who had thankfully been the only one to catch the happenings) and the blatantly amused woman at his side. Sesshoumaru sent them an angry but exasperated glare- it softened his usually hard face into something brotherly and almost laughable compared to his usual stoicism.

Ginta blushed sheepishly and pulled the miko under his arm. Hakkaku snickering beside them in their three-way-hug as they both whispered scolds into her ear for disrupting something so important.

She ignored it expertly.

Sesshoumaru turned back to the rather oblivious tantei and studious Jaken, nodding to his first retainer and his expression closing off once more as he faced who would hopefully become one of them.

"Thou have passed, now the vows will be taken and the paths chosen. You have two choices at worst, should we see it fit. The third will only be possible if you answer one more question correctly." He nodded his head solemnly and stepped forward from his place by the western lord's side.

Kurama and the tantei stepped forward to meet him, Koenma curiously tilting his neck and craning his head to view them all.

"Only the challengers and contestants can stay for this, Prince Enma, you never took up our game and you never participated as we tested the honor of the challengers."

Koenma got a petulant expression on his face, but the remaining higher Court seemed to collectively snarl and bare their fangs at him. He gracefully retreated, a smug calculating gaze sent to his detectives that Ginta almost laughed darkly at.

Koenma would be getting none of his gains if anything went as well as they hoped. He disappeared down a path, some youkai coming out of shadows and bushes where they had previously been invisible. The remaining tantei started at the unexpected presence.

One of the wolf pups yipped and bounded its way over to them, weaving happily through legs and seated Highers before he ended up at Kagome. He plunked down on his rump like only a pup could, unconcerned with his surroundings and tongue hanging out as he panted, happily waving his tail because he had found the miko.

Kagome laughed, bending down to pick up the child as Kouga walked up with a curious and scolding expression on his face. He picked up the wolf by the scruff of his neck, the cute dejected puppy pout on his face having no affect on the wolf leader as he tapped his foot in impatience.

"Ka-ichi, what are you doing here?"

The pup whimpered, Kagome hiding her chuckles and smile behind her hands as she turned to face the tantei. Ginta watched Kouga walk out of the way with the pup, scolding it for interrupting important business just because he wanted to say 'hi' to Kagome-nee-sama.

The tantei only shifted uncomfortably on their feet.

"With your honor and your truth you will vow to keep our tales safe, your knowledge will be a privilege, and you will treat it as such. Do you wish to take the vows? You have proven honor true, and you have some who vouch for your strength and values; we only need your word that you will honor our pact as you prove honor to yourselves."

There was a collective agreement from the tantei, an affirmation so precise it almost seemed rehearsed. Ginta smiled at them and then the Highers, and then his gaze came to rest on their miko. The spirit detectives were curious and strong, they wanted to know the mysteries of the Highers and the Court; with their vows they would find them.

It was time to tell the tale.

.x.x.xXx.x.x.

The ever present AN; …

Is not here.

Oh wait…do you guys want me to get Kagome to tell her tale? Or should Koenma throw a personal fit in his pov when he can't get what he wants and that will help explain some things? I find it very hard to write Kags pov, so I am hoping for some suggestions or requests.

Aside form that, ENJOY THE CHAPPIE! Lol.


	17. Vague Tales

The Court trilled with excitement, voices and whispers and laughs humming together a tune that was more life than anything else. The rattled and still slightly confused spirit tantei settled warily on the soft grass of the field they were in, eyes darting about amongst those gathered as they cautiously placed each other at their back. The wolf pup, who had stubbornly stayed despite Kouga's efforts to the contrary, barked out a happy gruff note, and Kagome laughed as she whispered something to him and he fled with an excited lope.

Kouga, baffled face and wide eyes, gaped after the pup and the red wolf Ayame laughed and bopped him on the back of his head. "You might lose your position as Wolf Alpha if you can't control _one_ pup and our miko can."

"She_ is_ _our miko_; of course she can control one measly pup."

Kagome was merely silent, smiling and closing her eyes as her head tilted. She seemed to be waiting for something, and with her hands clasped on her knee she gave off an aura of calm fortitude, nary a fidget of impatience or twitch of anxiousness shifted her demeanor.

Slowly this attitude affected the ranks around the detectives. Wolves stopped and then whimpered to the miko, other higher youkai taking up the pause and starting to glance around uneasily.

Suddenly there was a calm that went throughout the gathered, and the spirit detectives watched as they seemed to become more aware of everyone and their movements.

They had to choose another to tell the tale.

It was kind of like watching siblings suddenly become aware that either one of them had to so some menial task lest they offend their parents. Whispering erupted and fingers were pointed, people were shoved good naturedly towards the little clear patch of earth in front of everyone, friends laughed and the Highers watched it all with amused smiles on their faces and even joined in from time to time.

Inuyasha stood to push back down a demon that appeared too young, Kouga sneered with good humor at some demon that promptly blushed and tried to slink further in its seated position.

Kagome simply sat and watched.

But she smiled dreamily to nowhere and no one, and just as she sighed there was a silence and then the sounds of a scuffle.

Shippou was jostled and pushed to the very front of those seated, and he stumbled on his feet slightly before he straightened and dusted off his clothes with an exaggerated pout. "Well, I guess we should start the tale…" and then he went through a whole series of theatrics; cracking his knuckles, grasping his chin in thought, tapping his foot with the beat of time, looking at the clouds for guidance; and then Onigumo coughed and Inuyasha growled at the kit.

His hands quickly went into the air in surrender, and then his shoulders sagged as he looked around at all those seated. His eyes passed over several of the Court, pausing only briefly over Onigumo and spending even less time looking over the wolves. His gaze settled on Inuyasha, and the green of his eyes variably lit up with his thoughts. His head tilted down slightly, his body relaxing into something predatory and cunning with the Machiavellian smile on his face.

The breeze twisted his hair around him, and his eyes dulled, even still with their inexplicable light, as he gazed off to somewhere the tantei could never go. His hands clapped together before he rubbed them in dangerous glee. His voice dropped an octave, a faint whisper that hinted at mystery and past and something that should _never_ be repeated. "Though our tale begins before any time was ever recorded, though our group has many secrets- too many to tell if truth be told, and though our miko knows this story best, we will start with a hanyou."

Inuyasha shifted and settled.

"As most well know the hanyou are shunned like the forbidden, and we met a hanyou long ago who had lost his father, then lost his mother, then lost his love, and then lost his life. But it was not to last, for all he needed was a kind priestess to release him from his eternal rest. It was so that one such miko came to be…"

Inuyasha growled and stood, arms crossing over his chest as he leveled the kit with a deadpanned face. "Kit, stop juicing it up, you get the facts wrong." Shippou looked affronted, but a playful gleam was in his eyes as he placed a hand splayed over his heart.

"Me? You accuse me of trickery and false words? I am appalled that you think so of my character!" He laughed at Inuysha's furious face. "I am but a humble lord!" He bowed reverently even with the devious smirk on his face and unholy gleam in his eyes.

"You spent too much time with that damn monk, you fluff ball."

Shippou laughed, taking another ostentatious bow and flicking his fluffy tail as he purred out, "Exactly what is wrong with my tale?"

Inuyasha humphed, the two of them ignoring the smiles and tittering of the other Court and staring each other down. "You would do well to remember that the 'ever kind miko', as you so call her, subdued me for a protector."

Shippou got a gleeful expression on his face. "Ah, but then I would have to tell them why, wouldn't I?" He got up into the hanyou's face swiftly, a blink from one position to the next.

Inuyasha growled while ignoring the sigh of his brother and Totousai and Jinenji as they shared a glance of amusement. "You weren't even there for this part of the tale, whelp."

"I heard that you weren't even awake for this part." Kouga's gruff voice rang out, him coming to his feet to join the quarreling men in front of everyone. Inuyasha had a surprised expression on his face as Kouga continued; "If anyone would know it would be Kags herself, but_ noooo_, she won't tell the tale today. So get your act together!"

(Ginta smirked and leaned over Kagome, eyes wide and happy as he whispered, "He gets that from you!" Hakkaku nodded enthusiastically in agreement and Kagome blushed.

"_Noooo_ he doesn't!" and then smacked them both on the head with a satisfied grin on her face.

Hakkaku leaned behind her with a blank look on his face, eyes narrowed with a secret as Ginta leaned back to hear his whisper. "And she gets that from Sango.")

"I think," interrupted the slow ponderous voice of their earthly hanyou, "that the tale should start with whoever first met the miko."

Totousai nodded in agreement, "and then continue with whoever next met her in that point of the story. That way there will be less argument." A silvered ponytail bobbed with his nodding head and sage face.

Kagome simply smiled with her hands holding her elbows and a dreamy look upon her face.

Inuyasha growled with a stricken face as he realized he had put himself on the spot. But he settled, deep rumbles of breath being inhaled and then exhaled before the giggle of the miko cut into the tension. "Inu-kun, we do want to inform them of our tales t_oday_."

Jinenji laughed, settling more firmly against the ground as Kirara walked up to the earth hanyou and settled near him, they shared an amused glance of words, ignoring the others for a while, and then they both sighed simultaneously.

Inuyasha made a sound of irritation. "I had been sealed to eternal sleep for my transgressions, imagined or otherwise. I woke up from the spell when I met the odd miko, protecting some stupid village by using her defenseless self as bait." Onigumo stood, eyes flashing and forcing Inuyasha to take a step back.

"I am taking up the tale, brat, you twist it for your favor." Inuyasha barked out a laugh, his fangs revealed as he grinned in satisfaction. There was some tittering from the court again, this time more of shock than amusement.

_Onigumo moaned as he forced his muscles to raise him up and they protested. It wasn't so much that _they_ were protesting…more that there were so many signals being sent that his body was in turmoil and he couldn't do anything about it. It was these vague thoughts…no they weren't thoughts._

_Emotions and instincts of many were warring with his dominant psyche._

_They had no real words or thoughts to them; they were base and barbaric creatures that had molded themselves to him at the possibility of creating more taint and gaining more power. Being the dominant psyche for a group of congealed demons equivalent to thugs was taxing to his energy, mental or otherwise._

_It was made worse in that he had no thoughts to fight, only the vague insight that a part of his body was moving without him telling it to…that a part of him demanded something he did not want and therefore it was_ not _a part of him._

_These other urges ran along his sense constantly, looking for a lapse in attention and waiting for him to acknowledge them so they could voice their intentions with his intelligent speech._

_Kill her…run away…hide there, over there! ...No no no_…_don't move…rest while they still think you are loyal…then kill?_..._ destroy…defend yourself…so weak…strength…steal it…_

_Onigumo hated these urges._

_He sneered without thought. These intents weren't his; that they had some semblance of control over his body made him a weak fool._

_He would not be weak. He would not give in._

_The urges screamed louder to him._

The scholarly demon straightened, eyes far off yet there as he smoothed out the cloth covering his arms and one hand absently went to fiddle with the holy beads on his right wrist. "Our tale does start with a hanyou, if you chose to start there. It can also start with a miko, or two or three; but I will continue from that hanyou and no other." His eyes abruptly came to the present, flashing with knowledge and warning and, stunningly, pain.

"So it became that our hanyou who lost so much gained more from the trust and oddness of one new miko, and it was through this tentative start that they somehow came to their journey. It was so that this journey was for an artifact, one that the first miko had protected and died for and one that the odd new miko unknowingly guarded with her life.

Kikyou sat up straighter, a brief smile flitting over her lips as Inuyasha smirked and settled firmly by his mate's side.

"They went on a journey, and made allies and enemies and tentative treaties. It was all to recover the artifact to ensure that no one would ever use it for ill works again."

Onigumo shifted.

"_It's okay Kagome, Onigumo will understand that you are trying. You will get it sooner or later." The quiet voice of the slayer threaded through the air to the tired Onigumo._

Kill her_… no _use_ her…_

"_Yeah wench, you _are_ old enough to figure something out."_

_There was a muffled sob before Kagome's thick voice came out of her tears. "You don't understand…"_

_There was a muffled curse that Onigumo knew to be Inuyasha, and he heard the shifting of the monk's cloth as the group moved somehow to comfort their strange miko._

"_What exactly is bothering you?"_

_There was a little hiccupping sound that made Onigumo ache, because ever since he had reacquainted himself with the miko she had been so _happy_ to be with them_ all _that she hadn't any need for such sounds of misery._

_He shifted uncomfortably, ignoring his little urges_….oooh, use this, she's sooo weak…don't…maybe help her…gain a strong ally…she's not strong!...ohohoho yes she is….twist the situation…get something…

"_I…I remember him, now that he spoke to me a little of his past." Onigumo was_ _successfully able to drown out the urges as he focused on her voice. It was quiet for a bit, and Onigumo wondered if they were going to leave it at that._

_But someone must have approached their miko, because he heard the sound of her murmured defensive no before a light smack of someone's hand pushing away their reaching comfort. "In my travels I came across a village, some demons had raided and left the huts burning to kill any survivors." He heard the shaky intake of breath that told him she was close to those rare tears. _

"_Kagome, you've been working yourself too hard. Calm down and we can talk about his later."_

"_I haven't been working hard enough!" Her slightly shrill voice hit Onigumo…_too loud…annoyance…easily manipulated by emotions…

"_Kagome-sama, you haven't slept in the last day or two, and I don't think I have seen you touch a crumb of food at all."_

_The Taijiya spoke up with an odd tone, but Onigumo ignored it, impatiently waiting for Kagome to speak again and ignoring the little impulses as they jolted along his senses. "She hasn't eaten in three days actually, and I've seen her pulling her hair out and bugging Kikyou and Kaede to get them to find a scroll with some ritual to help Onigumo."_

_He heard a hiss of breath, followed by a defensive steel voice that told him Kagome was less than happy. "He is in pain, and I won't let him remain there for long if I can do anything about it."_

_The voices and little urges stopped, his unbalanced personality solidifying and agreeing in one whole mass that sent his senses reeling before the continued conversation drew his attention again. _

"_Why exactly are you so stubborn about this?" Inuyasha's voice came out gruff with confusion and a little bit of blame- the hanyou was never one to like it when Kagome pushed herself…Onigumo could never decide if it was because he wanted to continue protecting her from everything or he just didn't like it when everyone else worried about everyone else._

"_I told you there was a village burning, but I heard the cries of people in it." _

_There was silence, friends out there waiting as much as Onigumo for the rest of the information even though he was getting a sinking feeling in his stomach and his eyesight kept on blurring in and out with the more insistent urges of the lesser psyches._

"_So I had to save them."_

"_You went into burning buildings!" shouted Inuyasha; Onigumo could picture him waving his hands in ire even though his sight was less than perfect at the moment. "How could you in your condition? That was absolutely stupid!"_

_There was a silence, even the hanyou's harsh breathing undetectable as an oppressive feeling of righteous anger blanketed the village._

"_I saved more than ten people, Inuyasha, and I am still here despite my blatantly stupid actions with my handicap." _

"_Kagome-sama?" The voice of the monk broke the silence and Onigumo let his head fall back to lean against the wall, cursing the pain in his eyes before his vision cleared by some agreement in his psyche._

"_I saved a young village boy, and had to go back for another person I heard crying out." Onigumo sat up straighter, the pain in his body ignored and numb while his head turned to look in their direction even with the wall blocking his view. "I went out later to find him, having heard the villagers talk about their orphan charge and his past…I …I wanted him to join me on part of my journey."_

_Onigumo barely heard the mutter about their miko's 'save the world complex' as he concentrated on his memories and the soothing, if distressed, sound of Kagome's voice._

"_He wasn't anywhere near the village, and I never did find him in my travels."_

"_Kagome…" the whisper came from more than one of the group, and Onigumo found his voice amongst them all._

_Her voice then rang out in steely determination. "I couldn't help him then, but I'll make damn sure I can help him now." And he heard her turn with a swish of her oddly colored miko robes and felt her footsteps even as he heard them patter on the earth._

_Onigumo remembered that fire…his life was cursed with wretched fire every time he let himself delve into memories._ _Normal demon fire…human fire…holy fire_…the fire of hell.

Kagome smiled brilliantly from her seated position, and Inuyasha let out a ruff sigh as he shared a glance with Kikyou.

"The next to join their entourage was a small kitsune kit, seeking to avenge his father's murder and desecrated fur with the aid of the artifact. It was how he came to endear himself the new miko," Shippou grinned up brilliantly, a proud flush to his cheeks, as Souten smiled somewhat hesitantly.

"Then a monk joined, cursed by their mutual enemy and seeking to destroy so that he may live without his curse." There was a pause amongst the high thirteen, like they were contemplating something that the rest of the court would never understand. "He joined the group and became a loving friend and confidant…and eventually the love of their next companion."

"She was a Taijiya, manipulated into seeking vengeance against their hanyou companion and then saved by the odd miko. She joined their quest for the artifact to avenge her clan who was in actuality killed by her manipulator and recover her brother who was being controlled by him as well." Kohaku shifted, eyes glazing over with emotion and head tilting back in a proud but solemn stance as he went back into time and memory.

"It was to be some time, amongst battles and searching, until they acquired their next permanent companion." Kouga smirked rakishly from his lounging position, giving a salute to the listeners and causing a few jitters and laughs to emerge. "A previous acquaintance due to …unusual circumstance he joined with his pack and aided them in the remaining days of their quest."

He paused, listening to several pleased growls of wolves as they basked in the garden sun and their part in the story. Glory hounds…

"Then other comrades joined…the renowned Lord of the West came to fulfill a debt to the odd miko, the water goddess from their earlier travels came to repay favor for restoring her magic glaive, two miko apprentices came to repent for their involvement with a previous enemy, a human lord and his ningen army came to aid his love, and then they went into battle."

_He shook his head, watching belatedly as Kagome entered the hut, pushing aside the door flap angrily enough that it whacked the wall with a loud smack and he had to cringe with his oscillating hearing._

"_Sorry." whispered her soft voice as he was able to look into her equally soft smile. He nodded weakly, suddenly unable to support his neck and lowered himself carefully to his small futon. She was a quiet presence at his side now, and he startled as he felt the cool cloth placed on his forehead and the pat of her hand on his cheek. "You need to rest, Onigumo. I am still looking for a cure…but you need to rest so I don't worry so much, okay?" And she smiled tentatively._

_He grunted out some reply, watching as she smiled in humor now and rewet the cloth with cool water. They had been looking after him for days, and his body was wracked with the problems of all his psyches arguing and fighting for control. Some wanted to run away from all these people, others wanted to hurt all these people, and still more wanted to use all these people in some way. But Kagome had sat by his side most of the time, and if what he heard was correct then she hadn't been taking care of herself because she was too busy taking care of him._

_Strangely enough the urges were not present._

_He heard her take a soothing breath in and then saw her smile through once again blurry eyes. "The others are starting to worry."_

About you more than me, kind miko, but you would never say that would you.

"_I think Kikyou finally gave in and started perusing those scrolls I asked about."_

And you are damning yourself because _you_ can't do it yourself hmmm?

"_So you should get better soon…"_

I should shouldn't I? I mean with you trying so hard you have only yourself to blame, and you want me to stop suffering so much little miko, why is that?

"_Please get better…" And it was the teary entreaty, so soft he was sure she never meant for him to hear it, which sold him to her. It had been said at a point where his sense of hearing had oscillated up rather than degraded, and he found he was too shocked to comment and she smiled obliviously as she left him._

_He felt the cloth on his forehead warming up due to his excessive body heat, felt the place on his cheek where her refreshingly cool hand had held his face to look worriedly into his eyes for any more signs of pain, knew that the miko herself was right now probably bugging the elder miko to start looking into the scrolls she had been enquiring about._

_And he knew without a doubt that he would get better._

_He had to._

Onigumo shifted, the feel of his presence becoming more intense and deliberate. "The final battle was long, bloody, and …I would like to say unnecessary. All were wounded enough that many demons still bear scars that haven't disappeared after these five hundred years. But the battle was victorious, for the odd miko was able to fell the tainted hanyou."

There was a hush, and then Onigumo smirked softly, his chin tilting at a reminiscent angle and his eyes closing. "After that battle the odd miko went on a journey, and when she returned the artifact was hidden and she had established our Court. Settlements had been signed amongst lords and spirits and her, and the spirit realm came into being with a strict treaty between us."

His eyes flashed over to the collection of detectives, ghosting over their faces and pausing briefly to regard Hiei before he continued absently. "The artifact is indeed hidden, not even the High Thirteen know of its whereabouts."

_With the final battle over he had woken up to the miko, and had only discovered what had happened later after a talk with the monk. While he had been under, the miko had been rushing about and had gone off alone every couple of days for extended amounts of time that had them all worried._

_He hadn't awoken during all that._

_Kagome had performed a ritual to salvage Inuyasha's sight. Which everyone had presumed was the wish. It hadn't been, because while Onigumo had been unconscious, fighting the power of his psyches' and the aftereffects of the battle, she had disappeared and then appeared- changed and smiling and almost omnificent. _

_But now Onigumo knew._

_She had given her sight to the hanyou, and she had gone on a journey that was difficult to comprehend, even for those involved with the eccentric company that made up her entourage._

_She had been the one that let him live when his home village had burned down._

_She had been the one to guide so many in their life._

_She had been the one to give up so much for some tainted beings._

_She had been the one to go out alone because she wanted to be able to help them._

_She hade been the one who sat by his side during his coma, despite all that was happening elsewhere, and she had been the one there after every one of his new episodes to nurse him into comfort and better health._

_And Onigumo needed to get better if only for her._

_There was sudden moment of tension, or that it was a rare release of all his tension he didn't know, wouldn't have been able to tell the difference, that had all his nerves singing with energy and his senses coming into such sharp focus he swore he could see the remaining energy of their miko worriedly clinging to his hand where she had touched him._

_He gasped as he felt all those urges scream out again. A strong sense of _agreement_ literally shaking his soul- pieces aligning together and snapping into place. _YEEESSSsss, do that, _protect_ her, help her! _She has done for us so we will do for her! _Yeeeesss, _please._ _Our miko….._

_The psyches solidified into one whole, his mind reeling at the sense of stillness it had never felt since he offered up his soul to the demons. He sat up quickly, startled with the realization that with this odd new calm came a relief from his constant pain, and with that came his ability to think more clearly than he ever could in the past few weeks._

_Gods…this_ couldn't_ be real._

"Then what is in the Tale?"

Onigurmo smirked cunningly. "We wanted to put more information in so we would never forget what made us who we are today…I can only say that the hidden tale leads the pursuer on a random chase of clues they would never really know the answer too unless they were one of the Thirteen."

Kouga chuckled and stretched, Ayame smiling happily at him as many others chattered softly and made some comments.

Then quite suddenly there was a silence as everyone seemed to drift off into memories; the demons and hanyou and spirit that were left, not many compared to the original group that made up the entire Court, gazing at distant points to focus their thoughts and eventually all had soft smiles developing on their faces.

_Onigumo waited for the miko's return, flexing his fingers and tensing various muscles and marveling at the simple relief he felt. It was just when he was rotating his neck to relieve a crick that the miko walked in._

_Her eyes were uncommonly bright, tears stubborn against the pursing of her lips and the equally stubborn tilt of her chin against such an onslaught. She closed them when she noticed his attention- he never really got to see the blind gaze of her before, and started to vaguely wonder at her journey and her knowledge. Her hands were clenching at her sides, a basket roped to her waist with herbs and her small dagger resting on top of the contained greenery. Her shoulders were hunched (more telling than anything because she was an archer and they prided themselves on their straight posture), and an angry flush was on her cheeks._

_He smiled._

_Kagome did a double take, eyes snapping open wide and her skin pallor returning to normal then her mouth opening in a shocked smile, her eyes going even wider with delight, and her hands unclenching and her basket dropping to the floor and scattering its contents about the hut._

_Onigumo found he could ignore the sharp sound of the dagger rolling on wooden planks and he could ignore the worried shouts of others outside the huts in response to the miko's squeal. _

_All he cared about, with his youki thrumming in complete and content agreement for once in what would come to be a long time (he was certain), was the relieved and joyful miko crying happy tears for once, since his awakening, and kneeling by his side, trying to touch his face and not offend him with her presence._

_And Onigumo was… better._

"You now have choices to make, but we see one generous outcome." Jaken spoke up proudly, bowing up and closing his eyes with satisfaction for being able to inform them of this possibility.

Jin stepped up, eyes dancing and his one fanged happy grin as he clapped his hands and then rubbed them together in glee. "Ah'm one who took tha' choice, swearing tah come tah aid tha Court if need arises an' continue with mah life as normal."

Totousai stood, bowed back straightening as far as it could with pride and eyes half lidded with contentment. "_WE_ are the court; the Highers are the elite of the court, the Highers are the supreme secret keepers and the court lives to protect them and that secret by default."

Kouga stood, tail snapping back and forth behind him as he smirked with a warrior's pride. "The secret is the choice, many don't have the guts to stand up to the pressure and remain just our guards, going and doing what is needed without questioning our orders."

Sesshoumaru stood in a fluid motion, hands adjusting the position of his swords at his waist before he addressed them. "We will leave that choice to you until after you have spoken with your…superior. Koenma is growing impatient, and I would rather you deal with him now than have us deal with him intruding upon our miko's gardens once more."

And the remaining Highers shared some good natured jeers and conversation with each other, letting the tantei leave in quiet thought to meet their child boss.

…and waiting for them to return just as quietly with their answers.

.x.X.x.

.x.x.X.x.x.

.x.x.x.X. AUTHORS NOTE .X.x.x.x.

I am sorry for the late return, but I did write more to make up for it! ahhh, it's getting so hard to write!

And yes, I was being vague in the story on purpose, so that unless they directly question the Court they will never really know exact details…much more fun I think! And more respectful to the people who _were_ the story as I don't think telling my life story to a stranger would be very comfortable.

And I think…the next chapter might be the last. So I bid adieu and plead for reviews and a grand send off!

…

…

I DON'T WANT TO GO! WAHHHHH!

I was editing, and found many puns relating to canines in this chapter...sorry if it offends anyone, but I will leave it because I am the author and I think it's funny XP.


	18. Team Trap

Koenma smiled brilliantly, hands clasping in an expectant and pleased gesture in front of him before he settled and regarded them. There was the evidence of extended pacing in the dirt, worn down and packed amidst stray tufts of grass and angry footprints. "So, anything you have to inform me of?"

"Koenma-sama…" The honorific was thrown in to ease the answer out, Kurama was only to aware of the prince's need for recognition and from anyone else on the team this tactic would raise suspicions.

Kurama had listened to the Highers, and he had heard the possibilities…this was not simply a people that irked the reikai on occasion and controlled certain outbreaks and protected their meager land holds with their ever vast political weight. Kurama had seen the opportunity of that secret, had a taste of it in his mouth and a wisp of it encircling his soul.

The court had left at intervals in the story, and it had been accepted on a level that told of respect and acknowledgement. Those that had left hadn't wanted to hear the rest of the vague telling because they wanted to keep the story a secret, wanted to keep the secret a treasure, and he supposed those were people that had made the choice and actually stayed to guard without any superior knowledge.

But Kurama wanted to know the tale, anything as deep seated and cared for as this…Youko agreed that it would be well worth it to receive these kinds of allies and tutors and friends.

The fact that Hiei was calmly staring out into the silence of the gardens they had left let him know what his choice was, if there had been any doubt before due to his original involvement with the group. And the very fact that Hiei had found refuge with these powerful and knowledgeable people stirred some part of him that had been repressed and forgotten.

They wouldn't turn him…them…Kurama away.

The more base part of him that was Youko and wasn't Youko offered up a ghost tendril of the spirit in him to squeeze it around his wrist, a sign of trust and acceptance among them that needn't be voiced.

He had never really expressed his fear that, should anyone other than his teammates find out about his certain peculiarities, he would be rejected. It had become a subject neither he nor Youko would draw up and respectfully avoided to the point bordering on ridiculous. He guessed he had the taste of loneliness due to the actions of others before his death…now he was forcing it upon himself so he wouldn't feel so oddly responsible.

Avoiding friends and relationships had become habit for him in the ningenkai, although he was kitsune by nature and craved touch and comfort and excitement and mystery…

And as he pondered this and watched Koenma he found that it wouldn't prove difficult to switch his allegiance. He hoped the others would understand.

He looked into the calculating eyes of Yusuke, knowing that he was reserving judgment, caught the thoughtful and distracted face of Kuwabara, certain that he was working out all that he knew on his own and coming to a decision that would benefit him and maintain his morals, and he found he didn't have to worry so much.

They were a team.

Even if they split up they would always have each other in their blood- a little misfit family.

Kurama hid a smirk with a respectful tilt of his head to the demigod and continued… "We would like to know why you are so adamant about these demons. From what we_ have _been able to learn they pose no threat." Youko purred out happily, a stray comment about his misdirection… '_I knew it. You little con-artist you, that was the perfect amount of inflection on the tidbit of our failure in retrieving anything important. Sometimes you make me so proud…'_

Kurama really had to work to hide the next smirk, and then became aware of the amused crimson eyes of his long time comrade and smiled innocently in response.

Koenma muttered something before he perked up, eyeing them with some speculation before a greedy and cunning gleam light his eye and he smirked around his binky. "If you guys joined the Highers Court, do you think that you would have more access to their scrolls and tomes?"

Kurama found he was disgusted by the curious and enthusiastic gleam as much as he himself was curious. Youko and he wanted the uncover the tales and the histories for the simple and well thought secret, the thrill of discovering something and being trusted with it enough that lives were under your protection.

"Koenma-sama…?" Kurama let his voice trail off with honest confusion but no little fabrication of innocence. He often found it ridiculous that Koenma trusted him most out of his gathered team of misfits…he was one who had known manipulation and evasion and thievery most his last life and this…if anything he should have been watched more.

His eyes flashed with Youko's influence and Kurama briefly thought that Koenma might think him under their control due to his attachment to his human mother…but he pushed it aside as Koenma got his hint and moved to answer.

The spirit prince sighed and mopped hand down his face. "You must understand that Reikai was never present at the beginning of time like so many think. Originally all the races and spirits lived in harmony and then there was some type of natural disaster that incited panic in the races and they all looked for another to blame…and then the great vendetta was started."

Kurama felt Youko stir uneasily in his mind, aware that on some level this was never before told to any other race than the ruling spirits and the more informed denizens of the spirit world.

Koenma started to pace in front of them, crossing the path he had already worn into the dust and shook his head out in frustration and sucked on his binky with fervor. "It must have been over eight centuries of such turmoil before we were approached by a woman who later founded the Court."

Kurama watched the child ruler warily, the words of the Court still rushing through his head and the excited babbling of Youko not helping at all in his concentration. Koenma looked like he was not in the best of moods, his hands were constantly waving about, angrily and tightly, as if he couldn't find the complete control over his rage but was still trying none the less. His teenage form was frazzled and unkempt, evidence of his hands in his hair and constant movement with the creases of his clothes.

The Prince stopped, eyes sharp as he turned to them and mouth frowning over his binky as he sucked on it furiously. His eyebrows were lowered heavily over his flashing eyes and though the child ruler was doing a pretty good job of displaying his ire Kurama could find no respect or deference within himself.

The Highers displayed it so much more effectively.

He shook his head and went back to his pacing. "We were ready for any solution to the turmoil, and she approached with a scroll that had the answer to all our problems if we could work with her."

He sighed and then an infuriated glint passed over his normally childish features, making him look much like the old spirit prince he was supposed to be. "I have heard tales of how she manipulated the old spirits of then, that a fine print was so subtle they would have never noticed it…and reikai was doubly so in her debt." He bit off with a vague curse, something Kurama's eyes widened at because their 'boss' was usually panicked and irate but never had he cursed.

In the safe ensconce of their mind Youko grinned predatorily. _'A woman like that must have been a con artist…and since that Onigumo man talked of her actually convincing a forest demon to step forth I have no doubt that Kagome could have done this…Do you really think she is that old?'_ Kurama had to work to retain the faint snort of laughter in his throat, easily picturing Youko's honestly curious expression as the idea of a much older looking Kagome waved a cane at them.

Youko had no such restrictions and laughed as he jokingly ran around the decrepit figure they had conjured in their imagination.

Koenma gave Kurama a glance, and the red head checked to make sure his whole body language whispered innocent in a subtle way so not to draw attention. He supposed that made him just as good as any to reveal their intentions._ Or,_ Youko interrupted with a rather predatory grin, _to manipulate the_ _prince enough that we have free reign to act on our decisions._

And Kurama grinned as well.

.x.x.x.

Hiei stared out into the courtyard stolidly, listening with half his senses to the toddler's rant about _information_, _finally_, and_ debts_. He was only vaguely aware of the kitsune's intently focused gaze on the prince, waiting for the moment where he could manipulate the situation to the benefit of the team. Kurama was like that, and with the single minded way the red head was focused on the conversation Hiei knew that the fox had made his choice…

He had made his choice and it was not in favor of the prince or reikai.

Hiei was intimately aware with his own decision, knowing on some level that he didn't even need to listen to the prince to make it. He had been a comrade of the Highers due to Kagome for some years now, and she had expressed an interest in reinforcing the barrier around Genkai's shrine so she could meet his sister.

He still had no idea how she had gotten that piece of information out of him, but he understood that she had the best of intentions and would actually do as she said without interrupting his sister's serene solitude.

He hadn't just found a sanctuary for himself in Kagome, and subsequently the wary company of the other Highers and Court. He had found sparring partners, demons that had lived long enough to intelligently help him while knowing how to spare his pride for they had their own to deal with. Demons surrounded him and provided company and knowledge of the old ways and teachings that helped him.

He had also found someone who would do everything in her power to help him secure his sister's future.

He could clearly remember the day one of Kagome's youkai had come to Genkai's shrine to investigate and he had attacked in defense of his sister. Only to be beaten rather thoroughly and taken to the Higher Lords themselves. But Kagome had been present that day and felt something in his soul, accepted him after an explanation on both sides…

And then he had been hers.

It ahd helped immensely that he had found her in the ningenkai, in the vague happenstance of her brother beinga ttacked by some random mixed breed thugs and him sensing her aura on the young Souta, and he had been apart of that family ever since.

She was his unconditional friend and quiet companion. She had gifted him with the makai refuge of her lands and her allies and the ningenkai home of her shrine and family.

And despite this, despite knowing that Kagome accepted him, and the others were becoming more accepting because of this…he had missed his team.

Hiei discreetly rolled his eyes as he heard one particularly screechy exclamation from the prince and reflected on the fact that his team had become so much more to him than any other stranger in such a short period of time.

And Hiei smiled as he returned his focus to the gardens outside the window near him; Kagome had understood that.

And if Hiei knew he felt this close kinship, the others felt it as well.

They would stick together.

He nodded curtly to his thoughts and spun to lean against the window sill and actually watch the proceedings.

Now they didn't matter, he could watch secure in the knowledge that he wouldn't' be watching his friends fall apart.

And Hiei tilted his head to shadow the dark glint in his eyes as he did just that.

.x.x.x.

Kuwabara shifted, already aware of the decision he wanted to make and trying to hurry things up with Koenma discreetly even though he knew it was never his strong point. He wanted to go and talk to the old blacksmith again, and maybe enjoy the company of that large neko. He had been told many things, and when he thought about it there were even more things he wanted to learn.

With the diversity of people he had seen among the Court he was sure that they would be able to help him if he offered his assistance in times of trouble. And with what Jin had been speaking of Kuwabara knew that he could continue on with a much more regular ningen life if he found himself under their jurisdiction. Jin still was able to chase his dreams, if anything he knew about the wind demon was true.

And Kuwabara had the feeling that any of his questions would be answered if he made that choice. He could be supported in his life and his future if he so needed it and he knew that the training under the Highers would be tough but beneficial.

They could help him…

…So many things. He could finally get a good job and help his sister in the house; he could go to a nice college and then make his sister proud. And he could always be near his friends…if they took the same choice.

Kuwabara allowed himself a brief worried glance at his team mates, hoping beyond all he knew that they too would make that choice. The future just really wouldn't be so fun without them in it.

Kuwabara remembered being a lonely little street punk, having his friends only later in life when he had learned from his sister the importance of sticking up for oneself and giving back as good as you got.

Things were like that in his house. He had grown up in a rough neighborhood, attended a rough and tumble school, felt the hard knocks of being an orphan and he had emerged stronger because of it.

But he never wanted to be that lonely and frightened again.

But as Kuwabara looked about him, noticing Kurama's intense look of calculation (which made him sigh since he really had no clue how to steer this conversation to his benefit), noticed Yusuke's ever growing stance of nonchalance and irritation (which he almost laughed at because that was just like his friend), and noticed the dark look of glee that Hiei wore as he watched this all too.

Kuwabara really did chuckle, but it was overlooked because he was prone to doing such things when his attention was, as usual, diverted form the more pressing matters.

He grinned.

That was because Kurama usually took care of the 'more pressing matters' when they were so boring and intricate.

He took a deep breath and regained his focus, calm now that he understood his decision and feeling confident in the decision of his team.

"Reikai was started due to the scroll given to enforce a treaty between the spirits that held enough power to create the worlds with help…and the beginnings of the Court." Koenma paused, a thoughtful expression crossing the teenage illusion of his face before he gave them all a vague searching glance. "Every once in a while they come up with some treaty that renews our alliance and keeps it relevant to the current times... and keeps us out of their hair."

Koenma growled this out like it was his right to know everything about every citizen of the three worlds, and Kuwabara leaned back and looked down at the far shorter male pacing once again.

Since he had never really had a debt with reikai but only a duty to his town and his friends he felt it time to move on. And the base actions of reikai and the prince were more than enough incentive for him to move away from the reikai connections he had established.

And he wouldn't be moving on alone.

.x.x.x.

Yusuke leaned back on his hands, staring blankly at the toddler and wondering exactly what was going to happen. Yeah the toddler was angry and he was technically their boss…but they had taken a vow to the Highers and no boss of debts would pull the information he wanted from their teeth. And the only thing he saw right now was a whining little baby looking for his father's approval by bending his words and treaties.

And if Yusuke knew one thing it was that a man never went back on his word.

"So…"

"So what?" Yusuke callously asked as he put his hands behind his head and gazed distractedly out at the clouds. Koenma bristled slightly, his eyes flashing and his form shifting into an unconscious dominating position to possibly cow them into whatever submission he had wanted from them in the start.

Yusuke wasn't one to bow down to anything…indeed he found it fun to push the buttons of the diminutive ruler and cause him endless ire. That the safe haven the Highers had provided eased his soul was a little side product of pissing his boss off was a great incentive in itself.

He had been at ease resting in their gardens; he was sitting still and enjoying himself. He could train with them (and here Yusuke grinned manically because he was raring to go and challenge that black wolf and the silver hanyou again) and become stronger and still be able to relax with much stronger opponents around that were guarding him. He was sure Keiko would enjoy the shrine…when it was restored to its former glory.

He could stay with his freakish team with the highers, because they themselves were a bunch of freaks that should never have bonded like they had. Demons, hanyou, miko…Yusuke snorted and turned to the fuming boss.

But he was cut off before he could retort something about his resignation and debt paid off in the dark tournament…and his death.

"We would have to stay more and firm our – loyalties - to them…but since you have us on call it would be difficult to establish any bond to gain any information what so ever." He paused for dramatic effect (and Yusuke noted with a hint of pride that it was _very _dramatic and convincing), "since you have already strained our relations due to the treaty," here he placed a placating hand in the air to still Koenma's swiftly coming argument. "A treaty that they believed would hold for the rest of time since the beginning of time. They will be suspicious if we suddenly calla truce and act all chummy, and they are quite dangerous to us upon that suspicion."

Yusuke gave Kurama a subtly questioning look, before he caught the fox's equally subtle grin and head tilt to the prince.

Koenma was thinking so hard you could practically see the wheels turning behind his brown eyes.

Yusuke smothered a snicker, glanced once at Hiei, and then once at Kuwabara, felt for one moment they were unarguably in agreement and not regretting it, and turned to watch Koenma as he fell into Kurama's intricately laid trap.

His pacing become more intent, an almost predatory steps that made Yusuke raise an eyebrow in amusement- never having seen his boss like this before and wondering exactly what the Highers stood for to incite such a reaction.

Koenma stopped and snapped his fingers in conclusion to whatever thoughts he could entertain behind that Jr. Tattoo. Yusuke sniffed lazily in response as he slouched and waited for the 'snap' of the trap to echo.

Koenma turned to them with a finality that only came as a little surprise, since Yusuke was really used to the boy prince behaving like so when he finally decided they absolutely had to go on some such mission or other.

He sucked furiously on the binky he still possessed in his teenage form and narrowed his eyes in smug contemplation of them. "I release you all from your debt, but consider it a year of monthly reports before you are completely free."

Yusuke withheld the urge to leap and shout; certain that Koenma had been keeping their bonds only with the thought of their use and not their honest payment for some time before this all happened with the Highers. Yusuke also knew it was a way to keep his eye on them and ensure that they themselves wouldn't cause trouble now due to their awareness.

"Since this is dangerous I cut off all other ties to you except for your reports, which only one of you has to do to avoid further suspicion." He smiled around his binky, and Yusuke had the pondering thought that maybe even KoEnma was keeping track of them for his ever paranoid father.

Kurama made a soft sound of surprise, and Kuwabara staggered in a suitably gob smacked way as Hiei smirked. Koenma looked them over with a disgustingly pleased glow to his eyes and nodded curtly, pompously and arrogantly, before he spun with a flap of his royal robes and vanished down the halls.

They were left blinking after him with bemused and irritated expression in varying degrees, before Kurama broke them out of it with a musing voice. "I had only really expected him to take us off all other obligations…"

And Yusuke started laughing.

It was a hearty laugh when Kuwabara joined in, and Kurama's smooth and cultured chuckles even added some depth to their mirth. Hiei's snicker of amusement filled the harmony, and Yusuke let himself fall back to lean against a wall as their mirth rang down the halls, chasing a path their previous boss had left on and was never to be seen again.

Kurama's joyful voice brought out another point with his ever logical address; "And if only one of us has to update every month, we can create even more confusion without punishment." Gotta love a fox…

It was times like these…when Yusuke really didn't mind being one of the freaks of the SD. Kurama and Hiei and Kuwabara and him…they were a great team, freaks or not.

But now it was time to visit the Highers, and it was time to get some answers from the weirdoes of this dimension so they knew exactly what they were holding over their ex-boss' head. And Yusuke had a very good feeling about working in another team just as unorthodox as his previous one was.

Koenma won't know what hit him.

.x.X.x.

.x.x.x.X.x.x.x.

.x.x.x.xX. Kage's Korner .X.x.x.x.x.x.

I'm sorry this took so long, but I had trouble at home and then this wasn't' going the way I wanted. So because I was frustrated I struggled stubbornly with the story and finally gave up and let it take me where it did. scratches head I'm not sure if this is okay but I'm posting it anyway. As you can see we've finally resolved our differences even if there are hurt feelings on both sides, I have been given free reign over the flashbacks so sticks tongue out at Story HAH! I will be able to reveal more plot and history on the next chapter…and since it is spring break and I have gotten over our little squabble (with the help of the flashback incentive) I hope to finish this story this week…err….really _hope_. Don't hate me if it doesn't happen.

P.S. if anyone would like to help me with Jin's speech from previous chapters I would greatly appreciate it, after realizing that I don't like it since I have a Canadian accent and absolutely no clue other than the British and Australian lilt of speech. So if someone could write out his quotes with the proper accents I would mucho appreciate it and give you awesome huggles with credit! (yes that is to you Kage Youkai!)

PPSS...sorry for mistakes U--


	19. Time's Smile

Onigumo was one of the Highers left waiting with their miko, for she was certain that they would have made their decision soon enough that the wait wouldn't be long, and Onigumo was not averse to spending time in her company no matter whom else was there. His baser youki thrummed in contentment just with her near presence, and he felt the bemused smile on his face in answer to her brilliant one.

Ever since he could remember, and he could remember a lot thanks to the curse of his demons, she had not been weary in extending any her hand in friendship. He was one of the many surprised when he became her brother.

They shared a bond not many understood, though Onigumo had the suspicion that Hiei would soon know the full extent of her attachment to those torn apart by their inner demons and the struggle for survival.

He winced at the reminder of his own inner struggle that had been tearing him apart for his own foolishness, and it only made him thank the gods for his sister miko even more. His demons had been settled thanks to her, although he cursed the fact that he had inflicted these pains upon himself without any real thoughts in his head. He supposed the jewel did that to people.

It was a sentient being after all, and it needed to gain power to help guard itself. Any wish would be twisted and warped. But Onigumo had to wonder about its like of their miko. Kagome was one who the jewel adored- no question of it.

Onigumo mused briefly on the location of the jewel, and its odd connection to their miko before Kagome stood and brought him from his thoughts. The brilliant smile she threw at him over her shoulder had a very I-told-you-so feel to it, and Onigumo sighed as he stood and walked to her side to watch the tantei come into view.

Onigumo growled good naturedly as Kagome elbowed him discreetly, and watched the rather happy Spirit Detectives as they came closer. He could only guess they were delighted because they were all together.

He shook his head but couldn't help the smirk, because when his miko thought someone would be able to live like them she was usually right. That she had refrained from saying anything about the Spirit Detectives before now was a miracle in itself, and he wondered when his miko would start chatting because her mirth would be too much to contain.

Even now he could see her smile breaking forth and her fingers twitching and clenching in an effort not to squeal and glomp the new comers.

Onigumo chuckled and gestured for Kohaku to come sit beside him, wanting a quiet commentary from his battle hardened friend on the reactions of the new arrivals and their miko.

He had found some form of kindred sir tin the young lad, after years of first bringing him out of his guilt ridden shell (was it normal for all those goody two shoes to place guilt on themselves even when their villain sat beside them?) and then the process of getting him to speak and put aside his warrior training (and do all those shells have to make sure they are strong enough to never let it happen again? It takes a bloody long time…) and then the stage of yelling and tantrums that actually were rather nice compared to his shy stoicism (And Onigumo could truthfully say this because it was rather fun to watch the boy go off on the silly silver hanyou when he did something stupid around their miko…not that Onigumo needed someone to avenge the miko for him mind you. It was just that Kohaku could be very creative should the situation call for it, and it was harder to blame Onigumo for the mischief if he really had no part in it).

After the shy stoicism it had been the era of travel; when Kohaku couldn't bear to be in one place for any given amount of time and resorted to exploring the blossoming ningen world with the eye of the put out reikai on his collar.

And then Kagome had approached him, and then dragged him to a private meeting with the boy who had been threatened and coerced into staying in one room for what eventually became known to the other Highers as the_ Incident_ because they had absolutely no clue what had happened.

He grinned and nudged the boy, watching him glare up at him with good humor before and straightened and set one hand on his dagger and braced the other on the ground.

Ever the fighter he was.

They both looked up at their miko before turning to face the new four.

Shippou jumped up and clapped his hands, a grin stretching his lips and revealing a flash of white fangs before his mate stood up and tugged his arm to calm him down. He gave her a sheepish look, watching the amused and weary faces around him before his smile came back out as Kagome laughed.

"Welcome, I suppose!" Kagome laughed again. "Seeing as how you didn't bring your little prince with you, I have come to the conclusion that you are allying yourselves with the best!"

Onigumo felt his shoulders slump, quite the opposite of his natural reaction to laugh, but he caught the bewildered looks on the two more ningen tantei, and he also caught the teasing light entering the eyes of the redhead of Koenma's- that one was a fox, so this meant he would get a show.

Best to encourage it with rapt silence.

(Onigumo was always rather partial to a little drama now and then; and two kitsune meeting for becoming allies would prove to be just that.)

"Yes we have allied to the best, as you've guessed. So you'll understand that we will be returning to the ningenkai and our work."

Shippou gasped outrageously, hands grasping his robes over his heart and his arm going heavily around his mate to support his now theatrically sagging frame. Onigumo snorted, almost predicting the next words to come from the kits mouth… "You wound me with such speech. The humble Highers have always been known for their ways…being the best and all that jazz."

Kurama raised an eyebrow and purred out a response. "The humble Highers take pride in their work, and negate all their prestige for being humble, I dare say that reikai would love to hear of the hypocrisy that holds them at bay."

Shippou grinned this time, eyes squinting with the force of his cheeks rising. "Reikai would love to hear a lot of things," his shrug was blasé, Onigumo decided. "But that doesn't matter now does it."

And Kurama grinned to match their Shippou. They both bowed to each other, and Onigumo, while aware of kitsune and their little nuances of language within language, wondered exactly what they had shared beside the obvious.

Kohaku muttered under his breath as Hiei made his way over to sit near Kagome. "I'll always be thankful I am not part of that muddled race."

The hybrid snorted as he settled, and his amused claret eyes shot them a glance. "I am sure the kitsune could say the same of us, what with our depraved tendencies and ignorant ways."

Onigumo let out his chuckle this time.

Kagome sat forward, face smiling and cheeks flushed with excitement as Yusuke sat near a tree and Kuwabara stayed near him.

Sesshoumaru stood and dusted off his hakama. His head came up with a piercing gaze, and the whispering of the Highers fell and the mood deepened. "So it has come to be that you are of us, yet we need to know the full extent of what loyalties you can provide."

Kuwabara leaned his forearms on his raised knees, looking at them with honest eyes. "For your guidance I can give you my help should you call. I stay in ningenkai but won't run away from the makai."

Yusuke sniffed, rubbing his nose nonchalantly as he leaned against the tree behind him. "I stay with my team, and have friends in both worlds that I won't mind spending extra time with." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

There was a titter from Kikyou, and she sent a sideways glance at her mate before Kagome broke out laughing again. Jaken scowled from his short height and waved his staff about menacingly (for him anyway, Onigumo had always thought that the staff was the only thing truly menacing about the kappa, although they were both ugly enough to scare off those with weak stomachs).

The Kappa demon spoke, the ire in his voice reminiscent of when he had the children under his charge. "That may be true but what do you have to offer and what do you vow?"

Yusuke growled, causing Jaken to squeak out something and several of the Highers to snicker. Kagura herself smirked lazily and flicked open her fan in response. "Though this is fun we don't want to spend all day in the gardens, and we still need to see exactly what can be done about your boss."

Kurama came to attention in an oddly detached way, and Onigumo tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. Being around Kagome a lot also meant being around Shippou a lot. And this little trick was how most kitsune revealed little tidbits of information that were really interesting…Onigumo made sure he paid rapt attention.

"Funny thing about that…" his voice was a nonchalant purr. Onigumo could practically feel Kagome light up with understanding. "See we had already paid off our debts some while ago, as it were we had to work longer to be kept under tabs, so to speak." His eyes flashed to them from where he had been calmly looking at his hand, green and gold and feral. "It was quite simple really, to ensure that Koenma only called on one of us for the next twelve months for reports and then our _freedom_."

Ayame giggled, her white wolf tail wagging madly and making a thump sound against the dirt. "This is perfect, the guard I sent has helped me send in some more infiltration, and he's doing such a good job that reikai is requesting his services despite my warning that he wasn't loyal to them."

Kouga barked out a laugh. "Dumb shits."

Inuyasha let out a snicker, nose crinkling in his malicious mirth. "So now we can keep watch over them, and we have the possibility to plant stupid ideas in their heads about us."

Even Kanna smiled slightly, and her faint wisp of a voice startled most as she whispered. "Reikai has never really understood the full potential of the races working together."

.x.x.x…

_Sango sighed and regarded her friend and close to sibling relations with a weary but fond smile. She had not known how to react to her best girl coming back…ages older and far wiser than one as innocent as she should be. And as she watched the young…not so young now, miko settle on the forest floor and draw from the folds of her traditional miko haori the packets that she placed her herb seeds in, she wondered exactly how Kagome felt about all this. She had known on some level that the girl felt like people were trying to shove her into a role that was her predecessors, and on some level Sango could also emphasize with the futuristic girl- she herself had been pushed to fulfill her mother's shoes after all._

_But the miko went about her work with this unfailing uniqueness that sometimes put Sango on edge- surely she couldn't be that altruistic? Surely a girl who had no real reason to help them would be less prone to place herself in danger to aid their cause? Maybe even that the girl could simply hide herself away and wither and die…? But Kagome wasn't like that. "So how did it actually go?"_

_As female to female, this was when the truth actually came out. If the males truly knew what was going on in Kagome's life they would throw one of those violent possessive and overprotective fits before they calmed down and then still watch Kagome like a hawk for the next few days. Sango guessed that being a female herself (and a very active one at that- something Kagome had called a tomboy) she was less prone to these fits because she somehow understood where the girl was coming from. And right now the silent apology for throwing one of those overprotective possessive and ultimately stupid fits was in the air._

_Kagome smiled; "I broke all the fingers on my left hand within the first week away."_

_A pause, there really was no reply to that acceptance of apology other than the suitably incredulous look before Kagome smiled mischievously and Sango burst out laughing._

x.x.x…

Kagura smiled at her and Onigumo shifted with his smirk. Kohaku fell back into the grassy earth, and Yusuke spoke up.

"I can offer my alliance from the ningenkai, and my fists if a fight comes." His brown eyes practically glowed with the renewed thought of sparring with a worthy opponent, and Onigumo smirked as he recognized the look lighting up many of those present in the gardens.

Kurama nodded. "I will continue living with my mother, but later I will probably come to seek quarters in the makai, and my mind and weapon will be your own in trade for resources and time."

There was a murmur of agreement and Onigumo nodded, certain that he had found another companion in the soul hanyou. He would be one to scrounge up every nuance of their tales, and he supposed that after all this time they needed someone to piece together the entire tale for future generations.

It would be fun to play with him.

Onigumo jumped at the finger poking his shoulder, and looked over to the amused Kagome as she gave him challenging smile. He let out his laugh; certain she knew what he was thinking and proud in a way that she accepted it.

Hiei nodded his head, hand resting over the hilt of his sword and eyes firm on Kagome as she smiled and nodded in return. She already had Hiei's sword, and with his sword came his honor.

They needed nothing else.

Onigumo stood and paced before he sat down upon a new knoll of grass, feeling eyes on him and curious auras wavering to ask questions. He nodded his head, giving the floor to whoever wished it and listening to the Highers converse openly with the reikai four

It was nice to hear new voices…

.x.x.x.

_Kohaku looked up blankly at the woman who emerged from the shrubbery, taking in the smooth stride of her passing and understanding on some level that, although she was a fighter, she wasn't one of his own._

_He shook his head violently._

_He wasn't a Taijiya anymore._

_He had no right to be a part of that family._

_He was drawn into horrifying memories, blood and demons and screams…_

_But he watched the strange woman stop, and then he watched her face smile, although most was covered in cloth he found there was this feel about her- he knew she was smiling._

"_Kohaku…" she murmured, drawing him from his self loathing thoughts and making him stand to attention like he'd been taught._

_Then her smile was sad, welcoming and understanding…but sad. _

"_Yes, lady stranger?"_

"_Things happen that we can not control, and they cannot be helped. What makes us who we are is what we do about our lives after, and how we go about making sure it cannot possibly happen again."_

_And Kohaku followed the lady back to his sister, and he followed the lady to his killer and puppet master, and then he followed the lady through the establishment of the Highers and Court, and then he found himself drawn into a new family._

.x.x.x.x.X**.X.**X.x.x.x.x.

This chapter was too long, hence it was broken into two….press the review button…or the next chapter button.

And enjoy!

PS; Sorry for previous mistakes, but I was trying to get this up before midnight and panicked because it didn't happen. U—

So here's a little extra!


	20. Far Worse Fates

It continues….

.x.x.x.

"How exactly could that miko subdue you for protection?" This was asked by Hiei, who had always wondered how someone could subdue someone without being attacked and betrayed. Surely the hanyou wouldn't protect the miko if that were the case.

Inuyasha's face went red and he spat out his trademark 'keh' as he folded his arms into his sleeves and turned his face away.

Shippou laughed again, and he bounced to his feet before tugging Kagome to hers and alternately pushing and pulling her by her arms into the center of their little congregation. He yanked on her sleeve like a child, and whined in a very pitiful voice. "PLeeeease? They are allies now so we can finally get him back for his," he sent the hanyou a sly look and sniffed delicately, "unmannerly behavior in the presence of our guests previously."

"Oi, don't use big words and the puppy eyes at the same time!" Came a rather frantic request from the said hanyou.

Kagome blushed under the attention, and Sesshoumaru chucked as Kouga started to wolf call, encouraging the small miko despite her sudden shyness. Kohaku grinned, his eyes wide and happy as Kagura whistled and Totousai laughed in his aged rasp. Shippou sent up another plead, and with the combined encouragement (even Kikyou gave Kagome a wry encouraging smile despite it being about punishing her mate) of the Highers and pressing curiosity of the new arrivals she relented.

With a sigh she smiled apologetically at Inuyasha. "SHIT!" He cursed before he scrambled to get as close to the ground as possible.

An odd sight in itself until it was explained by the soft "Osuwari" from their miko and the resulting extra gravitational pull that created a rather interesting shaped depression in the ground.

"She subdued him so he would control his foul mouth and rude actions;" rang the dry voice of Sesshoumaru.

There was a complete silence, and then laughter and jeers rang out.

Kuwabara was gaping happily at the spectacle, and the three others were also expressing their surprised joy amongst the laughs and recollection of the Highers. Kagome was sheepishly blushing, her hands covering her mouth as she inched away from the hanyou so she could sit down unhindered.

"Wait!" The tittering faded slightly, so that they could continue their conversation but not interrupt the questions aimed at the more receptive Highers who could answer the questions honestly. "You mean to tell me that Kagome is the odd miko?"

Sesshoumaru smiled, watching the way Kagome flushed in some embarrassment due to her title…odd indeed.

.x.x.x.

_A man looked up from his post, watching the strange woman walk with a hum coming from her throat and a smile on her lips. It was a tune he hadn't heard before, and he shifted to better look at the female. He saw no real threat, her eyes were closed and she had no visible weapon; but there were the components for a nasty looking crossbow on her back. The guard growled and jumped down in front of the woman. She seemed happy to hear something other than her on the forest path, but she still didn't open her eyes. The guard growled at the slight and recalled his orders- to bring anyone in who looked remotely threatening._

_There was a blur of motion and he was holding her arms behind her back, marching her along the path to his lord's keep. He sweat dropped at the slight stupidity of the human before him, for she went on her way quite gladly, even with a whistle in her hum. He snorted and clenched her wrists tighter, pushing their pace to reach the lord before full sun up, as it would be the time he was free to tend to such…off matters._

_They marched straight through the halls, meeting no opposition, and he only hesitated before he entered the grand room, for it held a throne and a war table, and his lord was forever serious when he was in there. As if his lord was not intimidating enough on a walk through the gardens._

"_InuTiasho-sama, esteemed leader of this keep, I bring to you a stranger from our inner borders." He bowed low, his eyes widening when the woman smiled and bowed lower than him, her back rigidly straight with the formality of such occasion as this._

_He was sent out of the room with a flick of his Lord's wrist, and he closed the door on the faint strains of feminine laughter and some words, "We finally meet Lord Inutaisho, I have been waiting to talk to you of your sons."_

_But the lord had no sons…_

.x.x.x.

As if the flood gates had been opened due to this admission, the four seemed to steel themselves with more questions. "That means that many of you are the original group that fought the evil."

Inuyasha puffed up, and rapidly deflated when Kikyou elbowed him in the gut with a serene smile. "Yes, we fought, and the evil was vanquished." Her eyes gazed at Kagome warmly, and the miko blushed again. Kikyou smiled in response and Kagura laughed from where she was seated.

"Our darling little miko was full of surprises in that battle."

Onigumo was intrigued to note the way the tall redhead named Kuwabara gazed at their Kagome with respect and understanding, and he wondered exactly what had brought that about.

Sesshoumaru broke in before he could question the ningen, but he settled back with the knowledge that they had all the time in the world now. These four were part of them, and despite his gnawing curiosity it could wait.

He sighed…at least he knew how to do that well.

"Our miko ended the battle, and then it was so that she went on a journey to gather information. And she came about the way to create the three worlds and the barriers. To do so she …ah…coerced some paranoid and power hungry spirits to rule reikai with some restrictions on their access to us and ours."

Sesshoumaru smirked at a grumbling Inuyasha, something about pervert and too much trouble…

"So she must have gathered a lot of information from the different races, if she knew the spell for the barrier."

"Most of the information was gifts I believe." Kagome blushed brilliantly and laughed at Kohaku's comment. "She had this save the world complex, and usually whomever she helped would be grateful enough to impart some clan wisdom to her."

"I think she imparted the wisdom and learned as she went." Came the dry remark from Totousai.

.x.x.x

_A small girl child looked up from her work, the soil she had been shifting falling through her fingers to the broken ground before her. She wasn't paying attention to the moist brown earth that tickled her skin as it rolled off her hands, and she wasn't even paying attention to the cold that previously had been biting her knees. All her attention was focused on the rustling bushes, where no animal came from._

_It was only the wind, whistling and furious and cold, very cold at her cheeks and nose and making her eyes squint in subconscious defense to its message.  
She was wary of its message. And she strove to ignore it with all her might. The last words she had with the wind had been of her parent's death, and she would rather have no interaction with such a blunt and rude element._

_Still her ears and heart worked in tandem to decipher the words biting at her skin, and though her soul fought against such intrusion her mind formed the words. Wind…woman…wind likes her… pretty lady…powerful… can help…Midoriko sighed and stood, hands brushing off the dirt on her knees, some warmth returning at the friction, and she had half the mind to ignore the wind's sing song words and turn back to the village. The wind's messages were always somewhat garbled on translation, so she could be forgiven for this slight._

_But there was a pull on her heart, and her mind in its entire justness strove to follow- so she did._

_Down the road from the slayers village, through a forest path carved out of the underbrush by rabbits and then foxes and then wolves…she followed the voice of the wind, wishing it would calm down enough to stop playing with her hair and throwing off her balance. She was a very slight child after all._

_The foliage broke so suddenly from its thickness that she stumbled, hands catching her on soft field grass and small little birds twittered in sympathy or jest behind her. She huffed as the wind laughed in a jaunty breeze, and she righted herself as she clapped her hands together to rid them of the extra dust that had been collected due to her fall. _

_Her eyes looked up when a shadow blocked her light, muscles briefly freezing in her natural reaction she hadn't yet trained out of herself, before she tucked and tumbled away from the possible threat. She only looked up to find an amused woman, eyes closed and hand still outstretched from where she had been reaching to help her up. Her first reaction was to blush at her initial reaction- sure it made her look foolish, and the second was to gape- and she did._

_She was sure the woman wouldn't see so she was free to stare with wide eyes and a possibly stupid expression. Hair black like the raven cascaded down from where it was hidden with a painted scarf, and the traveling kimono, while of peasant cut, was made of such a fine material Midoriko supposed she could see the money sewn in with the embroidery. But her face was clean and open, skin a pale cream of the regal tables and eyelashes as black as soot and thick as butterfly's wings. The woman ceased her laughter, features calming and hands and shoulders relaxing as she turned to face Midoriko. _

_Her eyes remained closed._

"_My name is Kagome little one, how goes your day?"_

_Midoriko stammered out her name, struck by the beauty and power that had made its way into her very heart and was opening it before this woman. The wind that had been still for this little interlude woke, and danced around the woman's form with more joy than Midoriko had felt herself- even when her parents had been alive. _

_The day went quite like this, but the woman proved more a listener than a talker and settled with the child on the grassy field, a sanctuary from Midoriko's usual life and sacraments. And the child found she talked more than she could ever remember talking. _

_And that was how her day went, she told of her troubles, how her parents had disappeared, how the slayers village had taken her in to further her miko training, despite that she wanted to be a slayer and not a miko; and the woman had listened and nodded and smiled._

_With her eyes closed._

_Her parents had died a scant year ago, and the village miko of the slayers proved interested in her possible powers of purity. And she wanted none of it. Midriko trailed off and let herself get lost in her thoughts, wondering exactly how she could tell any other adult this and get her slayer training._

"_This one thinks you need to think unorthodox."_

_She looked up at her in confusion, knowing that the lady would somehow see even though she obviously couldn't. "I don't…"_

_The lady stood and held out her hand to her, which she took this time. She pulled her up, and led her to the edge of the clearing. Midoriko was surprised that through the trees you could see the edge of the cliff, and then across the cavern was the taijiya village. _

_What you see is a dream someone had, built by the hands of generations and improved upon because people had the idea to change the way something was- it happened because people think differently. They are unorthodox. This would not be here unless someone had thought so. You are seeing what is there, now you need to see what could be."_

_And Midoriko looked harder, eyes squinting in thought as she saw the blurring outline of her village, the paths and people blending together and merging. It was as so that her eyes caught the red of the miko's flag blending with the steady pattern of the Slayer's crest. _

"_Oh!" Came her explanation, wide eyes turning to thank the woman only to find her gone…_

_It was only a few years later that the first miko accepted her slayer uniform, smiling to herself and blushing faintly at the praises and hollers of her fellow villagers. She felt the wind caress her cheek and play in her hair, the faintly sensitive tattoo of a sakura blossom on her forehead welcoming the cooling breeze on the still tender flesh. "Thank you kind miko…" was carried away on the wind._

.x.x.x.

"But what about her eyes?"

Onigumo shifted, lip faintly lifting in a snarl before he sent a quick glance to the ever bemused miko. He had never quite figured out why she was so sensitive about her sight - or her twisted form of sight – but the spirit hanyou had asked and he wanted to assure himself that she was not offended in the slightest.

And she had covered it up before he could tell really see what she thought…which meant she _was_ uncomfortable. Onigumo paused, unsure if he should scold the tantei or answer. For no one else would dare to answer this question.

It was Kagome who knew it fully and she would never speak of it, and only Onigumo, closest to her family and her as sibling, who could explain this while keeping an eye on her to gauge how much and exactly what he could tell.

So he sighed and tilted his head and drifted into memories. Beside him Kohaku stiffened and he glanced at the miko with some worry and understanding.

And Onigumo tried to explain. "In the final battle there were injuries sustained that no demon or miko could heal." He paused, watching Inuyasha's face cloud over and Kagome look down at the ground. "Our miko sacrificed her sight for our recovery, which is all you need to know."

...x.x.x…

_Naraku groaned in his torment, or that it was Onigumo now she didn't know. She didn't really understand his pain, having shifted from miko to soul demon with little shifting to do other than her body- her soul had been long ago crossing between the worlds. She had never really thought of her stalker as something human enough to feel this sort of pain- and now she guessed it was somewhere that the little miko had surpassed her._

_The fleeting smile of amusement that fluttered across her aquiline features at the thought distracted her- because she could freely express it._

_Another gift from their little miko._

_She found that the little woman had been surpassing her for years- ever since her childhood – if the stories she had been hearing were correct on even a miniscule level. And here she was because that little woman had seen fit to grant all involved with the shikon mess a second chance- be it now or in reincarnation. But their Kagome was once again proving her truth._

_The uncanny trip the younger woman had taken in time – before the very life she ferried existed – had led to even more questions. Now Kikyou found the answers, and now she wasn't sure she wanted them. Kagome had traveled far with the jewels aid, for she had been told the jewel was like some sort of sentient being, with its own personality and emotions. It had agreed to form the barriers, but that sort of magic needed centuries to learn the lay of the land and gain the feel of its purpose- and the time would be needed to build up its power._

_They had all believed that her wish was how she had performed the ceremony to regain Inuyasha's sight._

_She had been one of the many surprised when, after the rather unceremonious wishing in the recovering village, there had been a bright flash of light and their Kagome was gone- and a power had been building up around them. And they had all been surprised when she appeared walking from the forest only scant seconds after the brilliant power display- and with every step the power that had been forming seemed to build and grow and solidify into something they could all feel._

_She had her eyes closed, but Kikyou took no note of it as she held Inuyasha close to her, reassuring him of her presence in these pressing fluxes of strange power- and wondering exactly what had changed about the miko. She had been busy feeling the changes to her due to this building power- but not suspicious._

_Their miko was calmly facing them, her eyes still closed with that peaceful expression before she grinned. Inuyasha had been knocked unconscious by the original power flare, his murmurs telling her that his charred ki channels were still sensitive even after the final battle a scant week ago. His hanyou healing was still trying to work around the miko braces that were holding him together._

_The little miko's sudden appearance was explained later. And Kikyou distractedly watched Onigumo battle his conflicting youki as she thought back on those heavy words, words that were made light with a promise and a smile._

_Kagome had pleaded with the jewel for knowledge, a sacrifice being demanded for that as the **wish** was for the turmoil to cease. Kagome had given her eyesight. Kikyou couldn't imagine offering up any of her senses for another, but their miko had done it. She had slowly been losing her sight until she wished, the jewel sending her back in time to the beginning, to set up the power braces that would be released with the wish, the catalyst._

_The trip had served its dual purpose, to teach Kagome how to live with her impairment and for her to guide history on its course. It had to happen exactly as it did before even with the new power gathering that would have changed it all._

_Kikyou could faintly recall meeting the miko before, now that she had seen who she was at the end of it all. Kaede and she had lost their parents at a young age, and a now familiar woman and her entourage had escorted the sisters to this village and the residing miko…Kagome had escorted her to her destiny._

_She looked out the door, finding her hanyou and smiling softly. The jewel had repercussions because of this power that it started. It always had the power to bring forth latent abilities in its carriers- hence the belief that it gave power to the wielder. Now the contact humans were granted long life, something they were latently capable of. The demons were capable of stunts and feats and emotions previously hidden. Kikyou herself was a soul demon, the jewel's power and her death merging so she could ferry and protect the souls that she deemed worthy without being in the service of Reikai- something else Kagome had set up and told them about with a little smirk._

_But, as Kikyou looked back at the suffering Onigumo, there were still things that needed to be worked out. The jewel will be in danger, even though Kagome was the only one to know its true whereabouts, and some were still suffering from illness and change._

_She stood to leave the hut, watching the strained way Inuyasha regarded the slayer and the small miko before she came up to him and smiled with her hand on his arm._

_She supposed their little miko had a few answers she could keep to herself; they had _years_ to unveil them after all._

_Thanks to Kagome._

…x.x.x…

There was a muttered comment about their freakish strength, coming from a well meaning Yusuke as he thought of their spar and the possibilities of the adrenaline rush in training.

Inuyasha laughed, hands on his shaking belly as his mate gave a wry smile. "Over the years we've developed ways to store our power and only use it for combat."

He ignored the sharp look sent his way by the new fox, and Shippou snickered and hugged his mate to his side where she blushed and lowered her head with some emotion he wasn't going to bother deciphering. Kohaku shook his head and looked over to Kagome, noting the way her spine was practically liquid and a dreamy half smile was on her lips. Kohaku let out a snort of laughter and watched her blush in response.

He knew that whatever had been going on with Souten was forgiven, and he sighed and kept his eyes on the tantei as the fox's eyes veritably lit up. He yawned as the avatar spoke; "You are the people that stirred up those rumors weren't you?"

Kohaku tilted his head as Onigumo nonchalantly flicked a stray pebble across the ground. "We have no idea what you are talking about."

Kohaku could have sworn, had he not known the retainer personally, that he was actually telling the truth.

The new kitsune didn't seem to believe him either; he smiled slyly. "I had always wondered where the rumors of Hoshi no Tama came from, and that load of drivel about our hair storing our power."

Kuwabara scratched his head.

Shippou came to his rescue, and chuckled as he replied. "Yes we did start that rumor, although it didn't take much. Kitsune _do_ store their weapons in their tails and hair." He grinned unrepentantly at them from under his bangs. "Of course I have to give all credit for the Hoshi no Tama to our darling miko stock."

Kikyou smiled at Kagome, who returned it whole heartedly, sharing a secret that no one really knew. "We did spend years looking after that damned artifact, something good was bound to come of it." The elder spirit woman shrugged still with that smile. "I am sure the kitsune race didn't object to another rumor circulating about their vast power."

Shippou snorted.

Onigumo watched as the two kitsune grinned at their comrades, both new and old, and he smiled as the miko sighed happily and hummed a mirthful note.

Things were coming together quite nicely in another era for the Highers, and Onigumo couldn't help but think it would be that much more satisfying to watch the Highers grow once again- in knowledge and power and people.

And as he watched Jinenji lumber out a laugh, then Totousai and Kirara start a conversation with Kuwabara, and the calm acceptance of Hiei's presence by Kagura's side, the smiling grins of Yusuke and Kouga and Inuyasha as they started arguing about some fight move, the casual competition between Shippou and Kurama – seeing who could produce the most seeds from their hair, and the serene wave of settled emotions that literally bathed the gardens..

"This leaves only one question."

A hush settled around them, like they understood the importance of the question, tha magnitude of its grasp before even truly knowing the inquiry itself. They turned to face the soul hanyou, and he spoke with his hand at his chin and his green eyes intent on their reactions.

"Where exactly is the artifact?"

Kagome broke out laughing, face smiling and hands pushing her off the ground where she spun and clapped her hands.She had the rapt attention of everyone and Onigumo leaned forward with anticipation, wondering if she just might answer the question when it was directly asked. Onigumo had the rather permanent habit of trying to coerce people into giving him answers without really asking the question; and his miko always saw through him.

And as he watched her smile, that same smile she always gave when that happened, he groaned and leaned back. Expecting the same anser she always gave.

"That, dear friends, is a secret for time and one miko." She nodded solemnly, a finger raised to the sky as if she was imparting some ancient wisdom, which it could very well be with her many years. And then she grinned mischeiviously. "And I'll never tell."

"Why you..." Onigumo let out a laugh as Kouga growled playfully and charged the miko, her happy squeal ringing out as she was thrown over his shoulder and spun around. The rest of the Highers joined in, teasing or running after the wolf as he carried the laughing miko through the gardens away from all of them.

Inuyasha let out a particularly amusing shout of 'Stinking wolf! Bring back my miko!' which was replied with a jaunty 'She's mine too!' and Kagome's laughter as she smacked the wolf on the back of his head as other Highers called out their possession of the miko as well.

Onigumo leaned back, watched Kohkau finally give up his pretense with a war call as he went to retrieve their miko and leave his side. And he coudln't help but think that despite all that they ahd been through and all that woudl happen...

He couldn't help but think there could be far worse fates than this.

It didn't hurt matters and that they had all the time in the world…and their miko was smiling.

.x.x.x.

_Miroku smiled and rubbed his arm wearily- it was going numb again. He sighed and looked out the village to lady Sango, talking avidly with Kagome now that they had somehow resolved their differences; but then, it was hard to stay away from the bright light that was their miko. Even if you didn't apologize she somehow forgave you anyway, and Miroku sighed and watched his breath crystallize on the air as the two woman walked comfortably in each other's presence._

_The sudden feel of Onigumo at his side startled him at first, but he settled and turned his head in enquiry. "You are not going to ask her hand in marriage?"_

_Another sigh escaped tired lips, and Miroku thought belatedly that he should really find another way to express himself; he was starting to sound like the dying wind. "I could not put her through that, so I will live my life and build beside her." _

_The demon conglomerate shifted, drawing attention to the small wooden chest that was in his hands before he set it on the floor and seated himself beside it, Miroku followed him into a comfortable position across the chest from Onigumo. At his curious look, and the faint worried recognition, Onigumo spoke; "Inuyasha is very excited with his sight, and his curiosity be damned for it never lets him be. He saw the box, not recognizing it, and decided he wanted to see what other brilliantly visible thing were inside it."_

_Miroku got an expression of amused disbelief, eyebrow faintly twitching over closed eyes and sheepish smile because that sounded just like their inu hanyou. Ever since his sight had been restored he had been gazing at everything with the intense wonder of a child being gifted at the harvest festival._

_Onigumo looked down briefly, his tied back hair falling over his shoulders and shielding his face as he leaned and clicked open the clasp of the wooden chest. Miroku made a half frenzied movement to stop him, his now free but worse right hand landing on the demons own right appendage._

_Onigumo paused only briefly, maintaining his lowered head, before he gently moved his hand away and slowly opened the lid._

_Blue, shining beads, rustling cloth…_

_It brought so many memories to him when he looked at it._

_Onigumo's voice came out oddly subdued. "How come you desire to keep this?"_

_Miroku sighed, resettling upon the hard wood and leaning on his shakujou as he regarded their new comrade. He took in a deep breath as he contemplated what words he wanted to use, and only spoke when the demon gave him an openly wounded and curious look. "I wanted a reminder that there are far worse things than dying slowly…" he sent a brief smirk up to the heavens before he turned to the fatally curious demon looking at him with pained eyes. "Better I die from something natural and am glad to live my life somewhat normally; instead of fighting for my life against myself and my convictions with every battle I found myself and my comrades in."_

_He took a deep breath, stalling Onigumo's interruption with a raised hand before he continued. "Not hat I regret fighting for my beliefs, but it is one thing to be cursed for them and live with that- it is like you are constantly questioning your beliefs in the back of your mind. Should you do what is right and risk your life once again? Is it all really worth it?" He paused and tilted his head back. "And that turmoil is far worse than any I am going through now." He looked briefly away to their miko, eyes softening. "I might even dare to say Kagome-sama will have a far more difficult time than me." He took in a deep breath as he gathered together a smile and made moves to get up. "And so I keep it as a reminder to be thankful for what life I do have- now free of any imposing quest and forced destiny." _

_He sprang up to leave, but the faint rustle of cloth and faint growl had him turning back to Onigumo- whose head was bowed and fists were clenched in the fabric of his dark hakama. The eyes that turned up to stare at him were both insolent and determined, hitting his very core with the way they somehow reminded him of their little miko. He sent a distracted glance to her, now laughing with Kikyou and Sango, as if the mere thought could have her gasping in shock and running to him. Onigumo kneeled respectfully with his palms flat on the ground as he bowed his head to hide those eyes._

_Miroku watched in shocked awe as Onigumo harshly pulled the box to him, a hand trembling as it reached in to grasp the faint reminder of a curse he no longer bore. The glove was straightened out almost reverently, and Onigumo looked up to him with a faint satisfied smirk as he firmly tugged the glove onto his own right hand._

_There were no sounds to the monk as his own pulse seemed to defy its path, his heart wouldn't start and his breath froze in his still lungs._

"_I too will forever be reminded that there are far worse fates than mine own." And the demon that had caused so much turmoil nodded and stood and left._

_And Miroku could only smile faintly and scratch his right hand as some of the feeling flashed into it before leaving once again. The little miko's laughter echoed down the street, telling nothing of her age and harsh travels, and he smiled even more as he turned to watch her run up to him with the village children in some game. She passed him by with a smile in his direction – without opening her eyes – and his body sagged as his eyes softened._

_Yes he was thankful. _

_He turned to face the trailing Taijiya as she glanced between her adopted sister and her blood brother- smiling faintly as he played some game with Kirara and Shippou. Her gaze looked up to catch his, and a faint blush rose on her cheeks as he smiled and thanked the gods once again._

_He faintly nodded to some of their allies as they caught his gaze, but he kept his full attention on one thing- one woman at that. She blushed more and looked around for the source of his intent focus, but he kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his._

_Almost…_

"_My dear lady Sango…" She blushed as he kissed her knuckles and-_

_Almost…._

_**THERE**!_

_SMACK! _

_Miroku smiled dazedly as he looked up into the sky from his new position flat on the ground, and he felt the faint thundering vibrations of Sango's angry steps as she stormed away from him._

_God yes, there were far worse fates than this._

_**OWARI**_

X X X X X X X X

I'm afraid this is the end. So I bid adieu and thank all you people for reviewing and making me feel so darn good about myself!

Happy Spring!

.x.x.x.x.x NOTES!.x.x.x.x.

Sometimes kitsune are depicted guarding a round or pear shaped ball (**_hoshi no tama_** or **star ball**); it is said those who obtain it can force the kitsune to help them; one theory says that the kitsune "reserves" some of its magic in this ball when it shape shifts. Here it is used (I made it so they _created_ this legend- don't sue me, I _am_ altering reality here) to throw off suspicion about the shikon no tama. Ah, the lengths the Highers will go to protect their lovely miko and peace.


End file.
